Les couloirs du temps
by marmel
Summary: Suite de la fin d'une époque. Edward Harry Potter-Malefoy entre Poudlard. Cette année risque de s'avérer intéressante quand on sait que le fils à le même don pour les ennuis que le père... Suite à une potion raté il se retrouve piéger dans le temps...
1. Chapter 1: Douze ans

Chapitre 1 : Douze ans

Douze ans que la guerre était finie. Douze ans que le monde sorcier était en deuil et la reconstruction fut dure.

La peur était encrée dans tous les pores de l'Angleterre. Même le Lord mort, il a fallu surmonter les atrocités de la guerre. La perte des êtres chers. La peur des derniers _fidèles_. Les détraqueurs furent renvoyés à Azkaban, bien que désormais leurs loyautés ne seraient plus acquises. Les loups garous, déjà peu apprécié avant le règne noir, furent persécutés pour avoir choisi le mauvais camp car nombreuses avaient été les victimes de ces bêtes sanguinaires. Persécution. Vengeance. Tel était leur lot. S'en ait suivit une traque aux Mangemorts. Beaucoup d'arrestations eurent lieux. Beaucoup de condamnations. Mais pas à Azkaban: au baiser du Détraqueur.

Durant les quelques mois où le mal régnait, Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom n'avait pas fait des victimes que du côté sorcier. Beaucoup de raid eurent lieu déciment des populations entèrent de personnes sans pouvoir magique. Marquant les esprits de tous. Y comprit ceux que Tom Elevis Jedusor avait tant haït. Mais avec les années, n'était resté que les souvenirs douloureux par certaines personnes n'ayant pas voulut oublier un pan de leur vie. Mais beaucoup de moldus avaient choisit l'oublie. D'un sort on le leurs avaient fait disparaître cette période affreuse. Après tout le monde sorcier devait rester caché. La peur de ce qui nous est inconnu n'est bonne pour personne. Autant avec que sans pouvoir.

Il a fallu dans un premier temps reconstitué un gouvernement. Un gouvernement capable de relevé le pays. Capable de faire oublier la peur quotidienne. Une personne forte avait été élue au poste de premier ministre : Minerva McGonagall. Cette femme forte a su mener la société britannique d'une main de fer, pour la relever et rétablir un monde paisible.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Aujourd'hui, on était le premier septembre, signe qu'une nouvelle année scolaire commençait. L'horloge de la gare King Cross affichait 10h30. Un jeune garçon s'avançait poussant un chariot sur lequel reposait une grosse valise ainsi qu'une cage renfermant une vielle chouette, les plumes couleurs neige. Le jeune garçon était petit, la taille fine avec des cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux anthracite magnifiques. A ses côté un homme, assez grand mais avec des traits raffinés, des cheveux d'un blond magnifique, très long noués en natte. Tous deux s'avançaient entre les voies neuf et dix, sans se soucier des passants qui les regardaient de manière étrange. Ils marchaient droit devant eux, jusqu'à deux tourniquets où ils franchirent la barrière et disparurent.

Devant les yeux de l'enfant se profilait une locomotive rouge vif le long du quai où se pressaient parents et enfants. De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se rependait au dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient ça et là entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations étaient ponctuée par le bruit des valises trainées sur le quai et des ululements des hiboux échangeait d'un air grognon. Mais à chaque pas accomplit, un à un les visages se tournaient vers eux et les discutions cessaient. Même le bruit des valises et les cris des animaux semblaient éteints.

« Edward » appela-t-on soudain interrompant le garçon dans sa constatation.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour apercevoir deux personnes sous une grande arche de fer forgé, là où un panneau indiquait « Voie 9 ¾ ». Une jeune femme brune, les cheveux attachés en un chignon élégant, une grande cicatrice barrant son visage de la joue à la carotide, lui donnait un air sévère qui contrastait avec son regard doux. Une main posée sur son ventre arrondi par quelques mois de grossesse. A ses côtés un homme roux, les traits enfantins ayant laissé place à la maturité. Celui-ci boitait légèrement. Les restes de la guerre.

« Que faite vous là, Granger ? » demanda le père du garçon.

« Nous ne voulions pas louper la rentrée de notre unique filleul. Et c'est Weasley, Malefoy ! » répondit la femme.

« Tu allais le voir dans à peine quelque heure, _Granger _! » jouant avec les nerfs de la future mère.

Les deux adultes se chipotaient mais le sourire sur leurs lèvres démentait l'agressivité des paroles prononcées.

« Arrêtez vos enfantillage » fit une autre voix, venant de derrière.

« Mamie Molly » s'exclama le gamin tout content de retrouver sa parente, en allant dans ses bras.

« Alors dis moi mon grand, prêt pour la rentée ? » Puis après le hochement de tête du garçon « Alors tu as une idée de la maison où tu vas être reparti ? » demanda la célèbre Molly Weasley.

« En faite je ne sais pas… » dit timidement Edward.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je serais fière peu importe où tu iras » lui dit son père une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule.

« Ou au pire tu feras comme `Ry tu polémiqueras avec le choixpeau » dit gentiment Hermione.

« Papa a vraiment fais ça ? » demanda t-il, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« Mon dieu tu lui ressembles tant » fit la mère de la tribu de rouquin, passant tendrement une main sur la joue de son petit fils.

« C'est mal de lui ressembler ? » fit innocemment l'enfant.

« Mais non mon cœur, il est juste arrivé quelques histoires à Harry ! » répondit gentiment la dite grand-mère.

« Comme les aventures que tu m'as raconté tonton ? » demanda Edward en se tournant vers le roux.

« Weasley tu as osé corrompre mon bébé » dit Malefoy, outré.

« Mais non… Il représente la troisième génération des maraudeurs… Il l'a dans le sang… » furent les arguments du fautif.

« Tu as ton fils, laisse le mien en dehors de ça » répondit le sang pur.

« Il n'est pas encore né ! Alors en attendant je profite du tiens ! Viens champion ! Je vais te révéler un secret qui a appartenu à ton père et même à ton grand père » fit Ron, en l'éloignant.

« Mon dieu ! Quand Severus va savoir… Il va craindre la destruction de son château… Déjà qu'il était peu enclin à admettre dans son école une nouvelle génération de Potter même avec du sang Malefoy, alors là… » fit tragiquement Draco.

Et tous rires.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent vers le groupe Edward avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et semblait rayonner littéralement de bonheur.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as reçu ! » fit l'ancien mangemort alors que son fils ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

Mais en voyant l'air déçu de son bébé, il ajouta :

« Ce que tu as reçu est un cadeau. Un cadeau qui t'es destiné, mon cœur. A toi et seulement à toi. Chéri le. Et n'oublie pas que je suis professeur à Poudlard désormais alors il vaut mieux que j'ignore ce qui t'a été offert. Allez maintenant grimpe te trouver une place ! »

« Au faite Malefoy, il était tant que tu acceptes le poste mais remplacer la terreur des cachots ne va pas être dur ? » fit Ron, une fois le fils du dernier maraudeur dans le train.

« Nous verrons… Il faut juste instaurer plus de rigueur à ces morveux » fit sarcastiquement le nouveau professeur.

« Tu commences déjà à parler comme Rogue… Je ne doute pas que tu vas devenir aussi impopulaire que lui ! » rigola le roux.

« Ron ! » fit sa femme en tapant légèrement son mari.

« Quoi, c'est la vérité ! » répondit celui-ci innocemment.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui Draco ! Je suis heureuse que tu ais accepté le poste depuis le temps que Severus te le proposais ! » poursuivit la futur mère, ignorant son partenaire.

« Je sais… Mais il m'a fallu du temps… » dit Draco, tristement.

« Personne ne te juge…Nous savons à quel point ces années furent dures. Pour toi encore plus que les autres, surement. Il y a un temps pour chaque chose et c'est celui pour toi de reprendre gout à la vie… C'est ce qu'IL aurait voulut… » poursuivit gentiment l'actuel madame Weasley avec l'accord de sa belle mère.

« Je sais » fut la réponse.

Le retour d'Edward mis fin à la discussion. Un sifflet retentit signe qu'il était l'heure de partir. Signe d'embrassade aussi. Edward serra contre lui les personnes qui lui étaient chère avant de monter dans son compartiment.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Il était triste et à la fois tellement impatient. C'était comme partir à l'aventure et en même tant, il aurait en quelque sorte un peu de sa famille là bas. Tant de chose à découvrir… Un père… Un château… Et tous ses secrets…

Peu de temps après son père le rejoignit et observa avec lui les silhouettes sur le quai devenir petite jusqu'à disparaître.

« Je vais dans le compartiment des professeurs. Ne te fais pas remarquer avant d'être arrivé » fit le père en se dirigeant vers la porte du compartiment.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas autant, père je sais me tenir » répondit le garnement offusqué.

« Ce ne sont pas tes manières que je redoute mais ton don à attirer les problèmes… » furent les derniers mots que l'adolescent entendit avant que son paternel disparaisse.

Le garçon s'assit donc et regarda le paysage à travers les vitres. Il tentait d'ignorer les murmures aux abords de son refuge.

«_ Tu as entendu c'est Edward Potter c'est le fils de Harry Potter _» ou encore « Harry _Potter, le héros de la guerre ? Le sauveur ? Qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé l'avoir comme père !_ »

Tous des jaloux ils ne savent pas se que c'est… Ils ignorent… Laissez-moi…

Mais la porte du comportement s'ouvrit sur une fille étrange, ses cheveux étaient d'une blondeur irréelle et ses yeux n'étaient pas rêveur mais le rêve incarné, comme si elle n'avait pas un pied dans la réalité.

« Je peux m'installer là ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part » fit l'étrange fille.

Mais sans un autre mot elle s'installa comme ayant reçu l'autorisation. Se souvenant tout de même des bonnes manières elle se mit devant Edward et se présenta :

« Maelis Zabini et toi ? » fit elle en tendant la main.

« Tu l'ignores peut être ? » fit le garçon sarcastiquement, utilisant le ton froid et hautain des Malefoy, regardant sa main tendu. S'il n'avait pas eu une bonne éducation il serait resté la bouche grande ouverte devant l'audace de cette fille.

« Bien sur, pourquoi demander sinon ? »

« Edward Potter-Malefoy » dit il en lui serrant la main se remettant de son choc.

« Potter-Malefoy…Mmmh… Mes parents connaissaient les tiens, je crois… Le fils du célèbre Harry Potter et du mangemort Draco Malefoy… Ravi de te connaître» fit la blonde en se détournant.

« Et c'est tout ce que ca te fait » dit Potter-Malefoy, incrédule par son manque de réaction.

« Comment devrais-je réagir selon toi ? » interrogea la blonde.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais pas comme ça » fit l'adolescent avec étonnamment. Etrangement ce n'était pas son audace qu'apprécia Edward mais sa simplicité.

« Ravi de te rencontrer alors Edward » répondit simplement Maelis.

De fil en aiguille, les deux gamins discutèrent pour se trouver de nombreux points communs. Ils passèrent le trajet à rire ensemble, comme deux nouveaux amis apprenant à se connaître et à manger des bonbons, après le passage du chariot. Une tonne de chocogrenouille et farce et attrape Weasley plus tard le train finit par arriver. Nos deux protagonistes se dirigèrent, de leurs robes sans couleur, sur le minuscule quai où tous les élèves se pressaient. Tous se dirigeaient vers un même point, ils s'apprêtaient à suivre le mouvement quand une voix les interpella :

« Les premières années par ici ! »

Les premiers années, moins nombreux que d'habitude, ceux nées durant la guerre, se dirigèrent vers la source de la voix. La voix venait d'un véritable géant dont le visage était presque entièrement caché par des cheveux emmêlés et une barbe broussailleuse. Ils empruntèrent un chemin étroit et escarpé jusqu'au lac pour monter dans des petits canots en direction du château. Un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres. Le géant, le château, tout était tel qu'on lui avait décrit. Même le tunnel, la crique souterraine. Le passage creusé dans la montagne, les marches en pierre et enfin l'immense porte en chaine massif. La porte de Poudlard. Leur escorte frappa, la porte s'ouvrit de suite sur une femme, ou plutôt sur sa tante Hermione. Elle les conduisit dans un hall d'entrée afin d'attendre d'être reparti.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis la directrice adjointe, le professeur Weasley et j'enseigne la métamorphose. Bien, le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant vous allez être reparti dans les quatre différentes maisons. Elles ont pour nom Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse et a formée beaucoup de sorcier et sorcière au cours du temps. Votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Vos succès feront gagnés des points à votre maison et toutes infractions au règlement lui en feront perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points remportera la coupe des maisons. Mais je ne vais pas vous en dire plus, vous aurez l'occasion de découvrir bien des choses durant votre scolarité. Mais avant que la répartition commence » fut le discours professoral d'Hermione.

Le professeur les guida ensuite devant d'immenses portes. L'attention d'Edward se fixa sur la table des professeurs où il reconnu plusieurs têtes familières comme son oncle Bill Weasley. Le pauvre mordu par un loup garou avant la guerre, il fut contraint de quitter son poste à la banque à cause de sa condition, une fois le monde sorcier à nouveau en paix. Ou sur l'actuel directeur, Severus Rogue. Durant son ascension vers la table des professeurs, Edward fixa son attention sur ses yeux noirs du directeur ou les pans de la robe de sa tante, il parvint à faire abstraction à tous ces murmures sur son passage. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tabouret où reposait un chapeau râpé, sale et rapiécé. Il se mit à chanter :

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,_

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers,_

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,_

_Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

_Sous leurs quatre étendards_

_Chacun montra très vite_

_Sa vertu favorite_

_Et en fit le blason_

_De sa propre maison_

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu_

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale_

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut être_

_Là bas ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître_

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Mais la guerre nous a montré,_

_Qu'ensemble nous sommes plus forts,_

_Désormais la paix retrouvée,_

_Nos cœurs ne s'apaisent de tant de mort, _

_Mais ne pleurez plus car de vie à trépas_

_Il n'y a qu'un pas _

_De la force dans vos cœurs_

_Peut bien changer les mœurs_

_Mais après ces propos_

_Suivant vos qualités_

_Je vais vous séparer_

_Laisser le destin du héros _

_A sa descendance_

_Que la répartition commence._

Un à un les nouveaux élèves, quand ils étaient appelés, s'asseyaient sur le tabouret avant d'être reparti. Puis vint son tour :

« Potter-Malefoy, Edward »

Le garçon s'avança terrifié jusqu'au tabouret et enfila l'objet tant redouté.

« Potter-Malefoy ! Un mélange assez surprenant, mais à la hauteur de leurs réputations ! Alors où vais-je te mettre ? Je vois de la ruse mais pas assez prononcé pour te mettre chez les serpents… En revanche ton amour prédomine ainsi que ton désir de LE connaître… Intéressant… Ainsi tu ne sais rien de lui... Ta place est donc à GRYFFONDOR !!! » fit une voix dans son oreille.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre se dirigea vers la table des rouges et or où tous l'acclamaient pour sa répartition. Assis il observa la fin de ses condisciple être reparti. Quand « Zabini, Maelis » fut reparti à Serdaigle, le directeur se leva et commença son discours :

« Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. En tant que directeur je me dois de vous citer ou rappeler le règlement du collège. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves de pénétrer dans la foret qui entoure le collège » fit le directeur ses yeux ancrés dans un certain regard anthracite semblable à celui de son géniteur. Ed écouta d'une oreille les autres consignes mais son attention fut à nouveau complète lorsqu'il entendit : « En raison du nombre peu suffisant de premières années vous effectuerez vos cours ensemble toutes maisons confondus. Sur ce je vous souhaite un bonne appétit »

Suite aux dernières paroles un brouhaha envahit la salle. Tous les convives se servirent de mets succulents. Discutèrent de cours. Une fois toutes les assiettes vides chacun fut renvoyé dans leurs tours. Car demain une nouvelle année scolaire commençait.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Les jours passaient, les cours aussi. Et en ce lieu Edward s'épanouissait. Malgré leur différence de maison lui et Maelis développaient une complicité hors du commun, à tel point qu'on les disait inséparable. Mais en dehors de sa forte amitié qui surpassait sa célébrité. Il fallait parler de ses extraordinaires aptitudes en cours. Aucune matière ne semblait lui résister. Vol, Botanique, Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, Histoire de la Magie. Il semblait doué pour toutes. Enfin presque toutes : Les potions, le garçon semblait malgré tous ses efforts ne pas réussir à obtenir les compétences. Au grand désarroi de son père et son oncle. Sinon le bonheur de l'adolescent était à son comble. Edward aimait ce château, il s'y sentait chez lui et en sécurité. En vérité il ne se l'expliquait pas. Alors que lui s'épanouissait, son père semblait morne et taciturne. Comme rongé par le passé. Cependant il refusait de s'ouvrir même à son propre fils.

Halloween passa. Les heures de potions, bien qu'en compagnie de son père, étaient une véritable torture même pour une personne aimant autant s'instruire qu'Ed. C'est ce que le jeune homme se disait lorsque son père nomma une énième mixture dont il ne réussirait surement pas l'élaboration. C'est d'un pas lourd qu'il partit chercher ses ingrédients dans le placard. La potion était individuel donc aucune chance que Maelis l'aide. De plus celle-ci avait ajouté sur un ton mystérieux :

« Rien n'est demandé sans une raison valable et qui sait il en résultera peut être quelque chose »

Résulter quelque chose, un chaudron en moins et des points en moins, oui ! Bref il commença sa potion, tout semblait se dérouler sans anicroche, le liquide semblait avoir la bonne couleur. Il ajouta l'ingrédient décisif et ce fut à se moment que problème il eut. De la fumée blanche commença à s'élever de son chaudron, la mixture à l'intérieur semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Eloignez vous du chaudron » s'écria le professeur.

Tous se précipitèrent hors de portée de la potion à une vitesse ahurissante comme par habitude. Edward lui resta statufié devant son échec. Il était pourtant sûr de n'avoir commis aucune faute. Il relut vite les instructions et compris son erreur. Il avait confondu le dictame avec de l'asphodèle. Une fois son père à ses coté, non content de fumer, le chaudron explosa littéralement. Heureusement, ils s'en éloignèrent suffisamment, c'est-à-dire près du bureau professoral, pour ne recevoir que des vagues projections. Suffisamment remis de ses émotions le professeur Malefoy se tourna vers son fils pour le dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Edward Harry Potter-Malefoy ! Que t'ai-je dis à propos de l'asphodèle ! Mais comme ton second père tu es incurable pour les potions ! » fit Draco fou de rage.

« Mais enfin père, ce n'est pas ma faute, si je ne suis pas doué ! Vous devriez être fière que je n'ai fait exploser que mon chaudron et non tout la classe» dit sournoisement le garçon.

A ces quelques paroles toute la colère du professeur fondit comme la neige au soleil. Draco se pinça le nez de dépit. Qu'avez t-il fait au nom de Merlin pour mériter un enfant manipulateur ? Un raclement de gorge le fit reprendre réalité. Il observa alors sa classe mais celle-ci parut différente. Et c'est pour cause, près du bureau, se tenait Severus Rogue, dans ces robes noires qu'il portait au temps de Poudlard, avant la guerre. Pour confirmer ses pires craintes, il se tourna vers les élèves. Gryffondor et Serpentard. En inspectant la classe, son regard rencontra de magnifiques yeux émeraude, qu'il n'avait plus vus depuis tant d'années. Afin de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas il chercha des yeux son ancienne place, il se vit alors. Assis, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, l'air arrogant. Il se retourna vers le bureau où son parrain le jaugeait d'un regard soupçonneux.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda sèchement l'espion, en dévisageant les deux intrus dans sa classe.

« Drago Potter-Malefoy, professeur de potion à Poudlard et mon fils Edward Potter-Malefoy, élève de première année à Gryffondor » s'écria froidement l'homme en regardant droit dans les yeux son parrain lui laissant accéder à son esprit, du moins une partie.

Il serait mal avisé de divulguer le futur. Car ils avaient bien fait un saut dans le passé, durant leurs scolarités. En quelle année, il l'ignorait.

Ce que découvrit le maître des potions le laissa perplexe mais personne ne pouvait lui fournir certains détails avec une telle précision autre que son filleul ou Lucius. C'est ce fait qui acheva de le convaincre même si le moyen le laissa perplexe et il ne se priva pas de le demander :

« …Comment ?... »

« Erreur de dosage de ce chenapan… » répondit sur un ton professoral le blond, la réplique fit se tasser sur lui-même le garçon conscient de son erreur.

« Potter-Malefoy, hein ? » fit Rogue, en observant plus attentivement le fautif.

« C'est une longue histoire Severus et ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit » poursuivit le voyageur en lançant un regard équivoque vers le restant de la classe.

Le professeur actuel de potion, allait une nouvelle fois ouvrir la bouche, quand quelques coups résonnèrent à la porte de la salle de cours.

« Entrez » firent les deux professeurs, présents et futurs, à l'unisson.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrivée mouvementée

_La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore._

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée mouvementée

Harry était assis a se demander qu'est que qui avait pu allait de travers cette fois. L'année avait pourtant débuté comme à l'ordinaire. Enfin presque. La compagnie des Dursley avait été plus agréable depuis qu'ils savaient que leur neveu avait un fugitif pour parrain. Il y avait eu l'incident avec les Weasley chez son oncle. L'histoire des crèmes canari avait été à la hauteur du génie des jumeaux. La coupe du monde un régale pour les yeux malgré l'accrochage avec Malefoy.

C'est après qu'on commencé ses ennuis. Avec la disparition de sa baguette, l'attaque des Mangemorts et l'apparition de la marque des Ténèbres. Harry pensait que les choses s'amélioreraient avec le tournoi des Sorciers. Mais il était décidément né sous une mauvaise étoile. Il semblait avoir un aimant à ennuis. Lorsqu'il fut nommé second champion de Poudlard avec Cédric malgré la limité d'âge, il pensait avoir atteint le fond. Mais c'était sans compter le fait que son meilleur ami lui tourne le dos, ainsi que ses camarades et que toute l'école l'accuse d'être un traitre. Un voleur. Poudlard n'avait qu'un seul champion Cédric Diggory. Il l'avait compris.

Encore une fois le Survivant n'avait pas voulu se retrouvait en avant, il aurait voulu se faire oublier. Disparaître. Mais encore une fois on le lui refusait. La seule à le soutenir fut Hermione. En aucun cas elle l'accusa d'avoir mis son nom dans la coupe de feu. Elle ne le jugea pas. C'était sa bouffée de fraicheur, son oxygène. Un moyen de ne pas sombrer. Un moyen de tenir. Comme en ce moment, en cours de potion, à ses côtés. A tenter de faire fi des moqueries incessantes des Serpentards à son égard, au regard haineux des Gryffondors et à la volonté de Rogue de le mettre plus bas que terre à la moindre occasion.

_Quelqu'un. Quelque chose. Sortez moi de là_ pensa Harry.

Soudain comme un écho à ses pensées une sorte d'explosion enfumant la salle. Etrangement tous les regards convergèrent vers Neville. Pourtant son chaudron était intacte, signe qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce carnage. Mais alors que les vapeurs disparurent, deux silhouettes apparurent. Un adulte et un enfant. Voyant l'enfant de dos il ne put que distinguer sa silhouette, petit et assez fin avec des cheveux en bataille un peu comme les siens. Mais ce qui le subjugua fit l'homme. Grand avec des traits raffinait, des cheveux d'un blond magnifique. Cependant il fut sortit de sa contemplation lorsque l'inconnu s'écria :

« Edward Harry Potter-Malefoy ! Que t'ai-je dis à propos de l'asphodèle ! Mais comme ton second père tu es incurable pour les potions ! »

« Mais enfin père, ce n'est pas ma faute, si je ne suis pas doué ! Vous devriez être fière que je n'ai fait exploser que mon chaudron et non tout la classe» dit sournoisement le garçon.

Le Survivant observa la colère de l'adulte diminuer et lorsqu'il se pinça le nez, Harry sut que l'adolescent avait gagné. Il entendit le raclement de gorge de Rogue. L'inconnu observa alors la classe d'abord le professeur puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les élèves. Les yeux émeraude de l'élu croisèrent ceux de l'homme mystère. Harry fut captivé par ses orbes où se succédèrent divers émotions. Incompréhension, tristesse et quelque chose comme de la joie mais ce flot d'émotion se stoppa lorsqu'il brisa leur échange pour regarder vers le fond de la classe.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda sèchement Rogue.

Voilà une question que tous avaient sur les lèvres.

« Draco Potter-Malefoy, professeur de potion à Poudlard et mon fils Edward Potter-Malefoy, élève de première année à Gryffondor » s'écria froidement l'homme s'adressant au maître des potions.

S'en suivit un moment où les deux adultes se fixèrent sans aucune paroles échangés comme une conversation de sourd, jusqu'à ce Rogue y mette fin :

« …Comment ?... »

« Erreur de dosage de ce chenapan… » répondit sur un ton professoral le blond.

« Potter-Malefoy, hein ? » fit Rogue, en observant plus attentivement le fautif.

A son nom, le brun sursauta, il n'avait pas fait attention obnubilé par la présence magnétique des arrivants à leur conversation. Son nom ils possédaient son nom, ainsi que celui de Malefoy… Comment ?

« C'est une longue histoire Severus et ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit » poursuivit le voyageur.

Le professeur actuel de potion, allait une nouvelle fois ouvrir la bouche, quand quelques coups résonnèrent à la porte de la salle de cours.

« Entrez » firent les deux professeurs, présents et futurs, à l'unisson.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur Albus Dumbledore.

« Fumseck vient de me prévenir de l'arrivée de visiteurs inattendus dans vos cachots, mon chère Severus » fit le directeur en regardant les arrivants scrupuleusement.

« En effet professeur Dumbledore » répondit Rogue.

« Je vois…. Monsieur Malefoy et… » dit l'homme le plus puissant d'Angleterre laissant en suspend sa phrase comme dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Mon fils, Edward Potter-Malefoy » fut la réponse de l'inconnu.

« Potter-Malefoy, hein ? » fit il, les yeux étincelant encore plus qu'à son habitude. « Je suppose qu'une discussion dans mon bureau serait des plus appropriés messieurs » continua le directeur en indiquant d'un geste la porte.

Aussitôt ils suivirent l'homme. Avant de sortir l'homme ajouta :

« Evidemment ceci est confidentiel. Si cela s'ébruite je saurais retrouver le coupable et croyais moi, un mois dans les cachots de Mr Rusard ne seront rien en comparaison de mon châtiment. Suis-je clair ? »

Harry avait hoché la tête machinalement stupéfait du ton du directeur.

« Excellent. Je vous laisse reprendre votre cours Severus » furent les dernières paroles avant que tous quittent la pièce.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Potter. Il le haïssait. Tous tournaient autour de ce Gryffondor. Quand aurais t-il la paix ? Potter par ci. Potter par là. Tout a commencé lorsque ce sang mêlé a osé refuser sa poignée de main. A lui un Malefoy. Depuis une haine viscérale les unissait. Draco avait fait tout son possible pour rendre la vie du Survivant impossible mais l'inverse était aussi vrai. Il entendait encore la voix de son père Lucius lui refuser d'avoir un éclair de feu tant qu'il n'aurait pas battu le célèbre Garçon Qui A Survécu. Et comme si ca ne suffisait pas il l'avait croisait à la coupe du monde accompagné de ses précieux acolytes. Il avait ensuite insulté sa mère. Lui, le fils d'une sang de bourbe. On l'avait ensuite humilié devant le collège entier en le transformant en fouine par ce maudit Maugrey Fol Œil. Lui, un Malefoy. Juste parce qu'il avait tenté d'atteindre Saint Potter de manière déloyale. Mais la loyauté n'était pas une de ses vertus. Et d'ailleurs Potter n'était pas si innocent puisqu'il avait réussi à être l'un des champions de Poudlard. Encore un moyen pour lui d'attirer l'attention, de faire son malin. Merlin qu'il pouvait le haïr.

Mais tout n'avait pas été selon les plans du balafré puisqu'il avait désormais toute l'école à dos et même Weasmoche refusait de lui adresser la parole. Finalement le blesser allait être un jeu d'enfant. Lui isolé de tous ses précieux amis, Granger excepté. Il serait si facile de le blesser. Et il allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Pour les humiliations au quidditch, en cours, dans la forêt interdite, tout. C'est d'ailleurs à ce plan que songeait Draco sur son pupitre en potion. La potion était simple et Rogue s'acharnait sur les Gryfondor et Potter en particulier, ne lui facilitait que plus la tache. Toutefois il fut interrompu dans ses magnifiques pensées par une fumée blanchâtre.

_Longdubat a encore détruit son chaudron _fut la seul pensée du prince de glace, sans pour autant lever les yeux.

Il se prépara à la réplique cinglante de son chère parrain mais étrangement rien ne vint. Ce simple fait, lui fit s'intéresser à la situation. Et d'après ses constats elle rien ne semblait anormal. Mis à part ce bruit d'explosion et cette fumée, aucune potion ne semblait détruite. Chacun possédait son chaudron où s'élevait une légère fumée signe de l'avancement des mixtures. Seul fait étrange, deux nouveaux individus se tenait devant le bureau du professeur. La silhouette du gamin ne lui disait rien, du moins du peu qu'il pouvait voir de dos. Ou du moins si, elle ressemblait à Potter, en plus jeune. Et voilà nous revoilà à parler de ce foutu Gryffondor. Ses yeux anthracite se focalisèrent sur la silhouette de l'adulte. Tout en lui semblait l'interpeler. De ses cheveux trop blond à son maintient jusqu'à la grâce de ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait être qu'un Malefoy, des cheveux aussi blonds ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à sa famille. Mais à sa connaissance il ne restait aucun mâle adulte mise à part son père. Le cerveau du Sang Pur fonctionnait à plein régime pour élucider ce mystère lorsque son pseudo membre de la famille s'écria :

« Edward Harry Potter-Malefoy ! Que t'ai-je dis à propos de l'asphodèle ! Mais comme ton second père tu es incurable pour les potions ! »

« Mais enfin père, ce n'est pas ma faute, si je ne suis pas doué ! Vous devriez être fière que je n'ai fait exploser que mon chaudron et non tout la classe» répondit l'enfant.

Draco vit l'homme perdre toute sa colère avant de se pincer le nez de dépit. Un raclement de gorge le fit reprendre réalité. Il observa alors sa classe avant de son parrain, puis sur nous. Il regarda d'abord cet idiot de Potter avant de tourner son attention vers moi. Draco remarqua immédiatement ces yeux identiques au sien ainsi que certains traits de son visage si semblable aussi. Mais le pseudo Malefoy reporta son attention sur Rogue.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda sèchement Rogue.

La suite risquait de devenir intéressante.

« Draco Potter-Malefoy, professeur de potion à Poudlard et mon fils Edward Potter-Malefoy, élève de première année à Gryffondor » s'écria froidement l'homme, faisant sursauter le Sang pur.

Draco Potter- Malefoy ? Lui ? Se marier avec Potter ? Et avoir un fils ?

Le blond s'attendais à la farce mais rien ne vint ce fut quand son parrain demanda lui aussi comment qu'il comprit que c'était la vérité, on ne pouvait duper un tel maitre des potions.

« Erreur de dosage de ce chenapan… » répondit sur un ton professoral son lui adulte, la réplique fit se tasser sur lui-même le garçon conscient de son erreur.

« Potter-Malefoy, hein ? » fit Rogue, en observant plus attentivement le fautif.

« C'est une longue histoire Severus et ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit » poursuivit le voyageur en lançant un regard équivoque vers nous, me laissa imaginais les pires scénarios.

Le professeur actuel de potion, allait une nouvelle fois ouvrir la bouche, quand quelques coups résonnèrent à la porte de la salle de cours.

« Entrez » firent les deux professeurs, présents et futurs, à l'unisson.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore.

« Fumseck vient de me prévenir de l'arrivée de visiteurs inattendus dans vos cachots, mon chère Severus » fit le vieux timbré.

« En effet professeur Dumbledore »

« Je vois…. Monsieur Malefoy et… » dit l'homme le plus puissant d'Angleterre laissant en suspend sa phrase comme dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Mon fils, Edward Potter-Malefoy »

« Potter-Malefoy, hein ? » fit il, les yeux étincelant encore plus qu'à son habitude. « Je suppose qu'une discussion dans mon bureau serait des plus appropriés messieurs » continua le directeur.

Aussitôt ils suivirent l'homme. Avant de sortir l'homme ajouta :

« Evidemment ceci est confidentiel. Si cela s'ébruite je saurais retrouver le coupable et croyais moi un mois dans les cachots de Mr Rusard ne seront rien en comparaison de mon châtiment. Suis-je clair ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, mais son sourcil s'arqua montant ainsi que le discours ne l'impressionnait guère.

« Excellent. Je vous laisse reprendre votre cours Severus »

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Edward marchait à côté de son père. Celui-ci semblait suivre le directeur actuel du collège Albus Dumbledore. Curieux personnage. Mais il ne ressemblait pas au vieux fou citronné que son paternel lui avait décrit. Plus à la personne bienveillante que le avait décris tante Hermione.

En tout cas les faits étaient là : ils avaient remonté le temps. C'est ce qu'Ed tentait d'assimiler. Il avait commit une erreur d'ingrédient qui avait provoqué un voyage temporel. Il ne pouvait le croire. Que père s'énerve sur lui après l'explosion, c'était normal, qu'il l'amadoue pour lui faire oublier sa colère, ça aussi. Mais quand il avait vu poser un regard surpris autour de lui, il avait compris que quelque chose clochait. A la façon dont son père s'adressa à Severus, Edward n'eut plus de doute. Comme si le directeur pouvait ignorer jusqu'à son nom de famille. Et se trouvait dans les cachots en si peu de temps.

C'est à ce moment que des coups à la porte résonnèrent. L'enfant entendit vaguement père et Severus ordonner d'entrer. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment que l'héritier Potter-Malefoy se retourna pour la première fois. A l'embrasure ce tenait un vieil homme avec de long cheveux argentée, des lunettes en demi lune derrière lequel le regard pétillait de malice, ainsi qu'une robe bleu parsemait d'étoile. Edward su immédiatement qui était cet homme de par la description qu'on lui en avait fait : Albus Dumbledore.

« Fumseck vient de me prévenir de l'arrivée de visiteurs inattendus dans vos cachots, mon chère Severus »

« En effet professeur Dumbledore »

« Je vois…. Monsieur Malefoy et… » dit l'homme le plus puissant d'Angleterre laissant en suspend sa phrase comme dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Mon fils, Edward Potter-Malefoy »

« Potter-Malefoy, hein ? » fit il, les yeux étincelant encore plus qu'à son habitude. « Je suppose qu'une discussion dans mon bureau serait des plus appropriés messieurs » continua le directeur.

Aussitôt ils suivirent l'homme. Avant de sortir l'homme ajouta :

« Evidemment ceci est confidentiel. Si cela s'ébruite je saurais retrouver le coupable et croyais moi un mois dans les cachots de Mr Rusard ne seront rien en comparaison de mon châtiment. Suis-je clair ? »

Tous hochèrent surprit du ton agressif du vieil homme, on comprenait que Tu Sais Qui le redoutait.

« Excellent. Je vous laisse reprendre votre cours Severus »

Edward avait perdu le fils depuis que le mot Dumbledore avait été prononcé. Et la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut _hein ? _Puis il se mit à observer la salle comme son père précédemment et fut choqué en reconnaissant plusieurs personnes. Parmi elle, sa marraine Mione et son parrain, Ron, le professeur, son propre père, tous beaucoup plus jeune. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut de voir une personne quasi identique à lui mais avec des yeux verts émeraudes.

_Papa… Papa…Papa… Papa…. Papa… Papa…Papa… Papa... PAPa…PAPA…PAPA !!! _s'écriait son cœur.

A contre cœur il dut suivre son père et le directeur, remontant jusqu'au bureau pour lui occupé par Severus Rogue. Les voyageurs s'installèrent tous deux sur des sièges en face du bureau. Un long échange de regard s'en suivit entre Albus et son ancien élève. Echangé que le descendant Potter ne compris pas, du moi jusqu'à que ce vieille homme se mette à parler :

« Alors comme ca vous avez remonté le temps… De combien d'année exactement ? »

« Je l'ignore ! En quelle année sommes-nous ? » répondit posément le blond.

« Ta quatrième année vient de débuter »

« De quinze ans, alors. Attendez. Le tournoi des trois sorciers va bientôt débuter ? Avec Harry en quatrième champion ? » dit Malefoy après un instant réalisant dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient. Le retour du Lord, le début de la fin.

« Je vois que tu n'ignore rien, Draco » dit sournoisement le directeur.

« Evidement. Mais parlons de vous, _Albus Dumbledore_ n'en avez-vous pas assez de dissimulé des informations primordiales et surtout aux principaux concernés ? » répondit le père d'Edward de plus en plus excédé par l'attitude de son ancien directeur, en se penchant de plus en plus au dessus du bureau d'une manière menaçante.

Pas intimidé le moins du monde, le directeur décroisa ses doigts pour déclarer d'un ton neutre à son ancien élève :

« Bien je suppose qu'Edward continuera à suivre ses cours aux côtés des actuels Gryffondors et que Draco ne verra aucun inconvénient à donner les cours en compagnie de Severus. Du moins le temps qu'on trouve une solution… »

Quand celui-ci hocha la tête il se tourna ensuite vers la personne la plus jeune c'est-à-dire Edward pour demander gentiment :

« Edward tu veux bien te rendre après du professeur Rogue pour voir si cet arrangement lui convient »

Aussitôt le garçon disparut de la pièce laissant les adultes entre eux. Il avait compris qu'il était de trop. Que ce message était une manière de l'éloigner pour une conversation de « grand ». Il était un Gryffondor pas bouché. Mais soit, il irait tout de même livrer le message bien qu'il doute que son parrain est le choix. D'après ce que lui avait dit père c'est ainsi que fonctionnait le directeur de l'époque.

« Je sais qu'on veut m'éloigner » fit il en boudant mais sorti tout de même.

« Un garçon intelligent » remarqua Albus, une fois la silhouette disparue.

« Normal vu son ascendance » fut la réponse sèche du géniteur.

Dans le bureau : la tension. Les deux adultes se jaugeaient du regard comme à la recherche d'une faille. Soudain la posture du directeur changea du tout au tout.

« Tu connais donc la prophétie, Draco » fit doucement le vieil homme, le poids des années semblaient avoir repris le dessus sur son éternel amusement.

« Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je ignorer ce qui m'a pris l'homme que j'aimais… Nous étions mariés Albus nous n'avions aucun secret entre nous »

« Tu as bien changé »

« Comment aurais je pu rester le même ? J'ai affronté la guerre à SES cotés ! Et je l'ai perdu ! Sans Edward je n'aurais jamais survécu ! »

« Ainsi il n'y a pas survécu » déduisit le vieil homme.

« Ne faite pas comme si vous ignorez le pourquoi de l'immortalité de Voldemort, Albus » fit rageusement le blond mais devant l'air dubitatif du directeur il ajouta : « Ainsi vous ne savez pas encore, cela viendra… Bien je vous laisse Mr le directeur »

« Où vas-tu Draco ? » demanda poliment mais avec exigence Dumbledore.

« J'ai un fils à retrouver car il est presque aussi doué que son père pour les ennuis » répliqua le nouvel assistant de Rogue.

« Je vais vous faire préparer des appartements au septième étage. J'annoncerais à l'école votre arrivé au diner alors d'ici là tenait vous bien…Et Draco, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ton mari, j'aime Harry comme un fils »

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Dans les sous sols du château, le cours de potion s'achevait permettant aux élèves de fuir l'eternel terreur des cachots. Et même les Serpentards habituellement chouchoutaient dans cette matière n'en étaient pas revenu de la rage qu'avait mis Rogue a enlevé des points toute maison confondu. Personne n'osait le dire mais tous pensaient à l'arrivée de ses mystérieux arrivants. Etrangement personne ne tentait de braver l'interdiction du professeur Dumbledore. Ni chez les serpents, ni les lions. Mais un certain aristocrate blond prenait son temps en rangeant ses affaires espérant échanger quelques mots à son parrain. Toutefois ses plans furent contrecarrés lorsqu'un élève arriva en furie dans la salle de cours. Le premier reflexe de Malefoy dut de plonger derrière son bureau, comme une souris qui se terre dans son trou.

« Mr Potter-Malefoy » dit froidement le professeur.

A peine le nom prononcé le blond se releva légèrement pour observer la scène curieuse qui se dérouler devant ses yeux. L'un des arrivants du futur en faite son soit disant fils s'était dirigé d'un pas sûr vers le bureau où se tenait le terrible Severus Rogue et déclara :

« Severus ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, père m'a expliquer comment tu étais à cette époque, alors je ne marche pas »

Draco aurait pu signaler sa présence et remettre à sa place cette vermine qui se disait la nouvelle génération de Malefoy. Mais la façon dont le garçon avait tenu tête à son parrain, avait égaillé une curiosité. Il décida donc de rester et épier, un peu.

« Vraiment ? » demanda sarcastiquement Severus, ramenant le blond à la conversation.

« Enfin… On m'envoie te proposer que père t'aide dans tes cours même si je pense que c'était plus un ordre qu'un conseil… Il est vraiment tordu ce directeur… » fit le garçon d'une traite sans s'arrêter.

De son poste d'observation, Draco vit le maître des potions faire un geste pour interrompre le flot incessant de parole.

« Désolé je fais ça quand je suis nerveux » s'excusa Edward.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, Edward maitrisant le langage corporel de celui-ci ajouta :

« C'est cette époque…. Je n'y suis même pas depuis quelques heures que… Et puis il y a papa… »

« Papa ? » demanda la terreur des cachots.

« Harry » répondit simplement le voyageur.

« Qu'est ce que Potter vient faire là dedans ? »

Quand le garçon fut sur le point de répondre, une voix provenant de l'encadrement de la porte fit se retourner les personnes qui dialoguées entre elles. Et faisant sursauta Draco de sa cachette.

« J'avais oublié à quelle point ce vieux citronné pouvait me rendre dingue » fit le Draco Malefoy plus vieux.

Le professeur Rogue leva un sourcil, septique surpris de voir que son neveu, sang pur éduqué strictement, employait un tel vocabulaire. Mais le voyageur ne s'en souciait pas, il s'avança vers la chair de sa chair avant de lui ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux.

« Père » protesta le garnement, en tentant de remettre en place sa tignasse, sans succès.

« Le directeur nous a assigné des appartements aux septième près de la salle commune des Gryffondors » fit doucement le sang pur à son fils et voyant les yeux gris si semblable aux siens s'assombrir sous le poids de la tristesse il ajouta : « Profite du temps présent en sa compagnie et apprend à le connaître »

« Je sais… mais… s'il ne m'aime pas… » hésita la futur génération Potter-Malefoy.

« Il t'aimera, soit en sûr » fit l'adulte en prenant son bébé dans ses bras.

Devant cette émouvante scène, les deux protagonistes propres à leur temps c'est-à-dire Rogue et Malefoy caché ne comprenaient rien. De qui parlait-il ? Peut être y avait il un rapport avec Potter. En tous cas les deux serpents étaient perdus. Plongé dans sa réflexion le jeune homme caché perdit l'équilibre et tomba signalant ainsi sa présence.

Etrangement Rogue passa à côtés sans même faire une remarque à son filleul. Son double fit de même comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu. Seul le premier année le regarda, bizarrement ce n'est pas de se retrouver devant le double de son ennemi qui le perturba mais la douleur dans ses yeux. Ce ne fut qu'une fois seul dans la salle que Draco revint à lui. Ne sachant que penser de diverses informations obtenues il décida de garder cet entretien pour lui. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il regagna sa salle commune.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Au diner, les élèves présents étaient agités. Le repas n'était pas encore servit, chose peu commune et l'absence du directeur accentuait l'étrangeté de la situation. Tous s'impatientaient y compris les invités. Le directeur franchit les portes de la grande salle suivit des voyageurs. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent calmement vers la table des professeurs. Une fois arrivé à destination le directeur se tourna vers l'assemblée avec à ses côtés les étrangers et déclara :

« Chère élève, permettez moi de vous présentez deux individus venu du futur. Voici Draco Potter-Malefoy et son fils Edward. Monsieur Potter-Malefoy aidera le professeur Rogue en potions jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent retourner dans leur époque. J'attends de tous que vous les acceptiez. Quant à leurs sécurités ne vous inquiétez pas, par mes paroles vous êtes à présent lié par un serment semblable au serment inviolable. Ainsi aucun de vous ne pourras évoquer leurs présences à cette époque si la personne n'est pas déjà au courant. Et ne vous inquiétez pas une fois reparti en leur temps, aucun souvenir ne subsistera d'eux. Sur ce bonne appétit »

A la fin de son petit discours, Dumbledore alla s'asseoir à sa place et le Draco du futur aux côtés du professeur Rogue. Seul le jeune Edward se dirigea vers la table des rouge et or en compagnie des premières années.


	3. Chapter 3:Premier pas à une autre époque

_Seul le jeune Edward se dirigea vers la table des rouge et or en compagnie des premières années._

Chapitre 3 : Premiers pas à une autre époque

Harry avait regardé le directeur rentrer accompagnés des voyageurs à sa suite et en avait conclu du discours qui suivit que tout ceci était réellement la vérité à son grand damne. Diable comment avait fait son futur lui pour se retrouver dans un tel guêpier ? Son aimant à problème avait augmenté avec les années ? Perdu dans ses pensées il ne fit nullement attention au garçon qui s'avança vers leur table, ni au fait qu'Hermione l'invita auprès d'eux. Ce ne fut que lorsque le garçon, aussi Gryffondor, s'assit devant lui qu'il le nota. Une fois Edward en face de lui, il ne put doutait de son ascendance. En lui, il voyait ses propres trait, quoique un peu plus délicat, les cheveux en bataille, le même menton, le même teint, les yeux anthracite semblaient l'une des rares choses qu'il ait hérité de Malefoy.

« Bienvenue, Edward ! Tu permets que je t'appel ainsi ? » fit doucement Hermione, bien que des milliers de questions semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche.

« Evidement tante Hermione le contraire m'aurait été inconfortable » dit poliment l'arrivant.

« Etrange, pas d'insulte venant d'un Malefoy » fit le rouquin, s'étant approché pour en savoir plus sur ce soit disant Malefoy, après tout leurs familles se haïssaient depuis des années.

« Je suis à la fois un Malefoy et un Potter, mon oncle. Je ne vois aussi aucune raison d'insulter ma marraine ni aucune autre personne qui ne le mérite » réplica t-il avant de planter rageusement sa fourchette dans son plat, ayant particulièrement horreur qu'on s'attaque à sa famille.

« Aucun doute, le sarcasme de Serpentard et le culot des Gryffondors, il est bien ton fils Harry » fit Miss Je Sais Tout avant d'éclater de rire.

Ce fut à se moment que se regardèrent pour la première fois père et fils.

**Flash Back**

Il se souvenait du jour où il avait appris l'identité de son second père. Car oui il savait qu'il n'avait aucune mère. On le lui avait expliqué très tôt. Un enfant née de l'amour véritable, d'une fusion de deux magies… Mais on a refusé de lui dire qui il était, juste qu'il était mort durant la guerre. Vivant isolé pour avoir une enfance normal. Ce ne fut qu'il y a quelques mois lors de ses achats sur le Chemin de Travers qu'il découvrit la vérité.

Alors qu'il se promenait en quêtes de ses fournitures scolaires, chaque passant les pointait du doigt. Il avait d'abord cru qu'on montrait son père. Un Malefoy. Un ancien Mangemort. Il entra dans la boutique de baguette magique du vieux Olivander.

« Ah Monsieur Malefoy, quelle plaisir » mais s'interrompit en voyant Edward.

« Je viens pour la baguette de mon fils » fit calment le noble soutenant le regard interrogatif du commerçant, son regard froid faisant comprendre qu'aucune question n'était admise.

« Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu, Mr Malefoy » fit le vieil homme au garçon, avant de disparaître dans les rayons et de revenir un boite à la main.

Il en sortit un item et le tendit au garçon qui s'en saisit, mais rien ne se produisit. Aussitôt le gérant du magasin la lui ôta et repartit à la recherche de celle qui conviendrait. Les baguettes se succédèrent sans grand succès.

« Un client difficile, je m'en doutais vu son ascendance » avant de disparaitre, ne laissant pas le temps d'analyser ses paroles, et lui tendre une énième baguette.

Lorsqu'Ed s'en saisit l'atmosphère se réchauffa et on entendit le chant d'un phénix.

« Parfait, parfait. Bois de houx, vingt sept centimètre et demi avec un nerf de cœur de dragon. D'un magyar à pointe plus précisément celui qu'à affronter votre père il y a des années. Un bel animal » conclut fièrement Olivander.

Aussitôt le garçon se tourna immédiatement vers son père, les yeux emplis de question mais le visage de son géniteur était fermé et bougea sa tête de droite à gauche comme pour lui dire que ces propos ne le concernait pas. Voyant l'air perdu du futur élève de Poudlard, le vendeur s'adressa à Draco :

« Vous ne lui avez pas parlé de lui »

L'homme répondit par le même geste précédent qu'à son fils.

« Je vois » répondit le vieille homme puis ce tournant vers le garçon « Il y a bientôt dix huit ans, un jeune garçon est entré dans ma boutique. Un client difficile assurément. La baguette qu'il l'a choisit était la même que la votre à ceci prêt que l'élément qui le composait était la plume d'un phénix. Mais pas n'importe quel animal, seul deux baguettes au monde étaient composées de cet élément. L'autre possesseur de baquette n'était autre que Voldemort. Tu connais son histoire ? »

Edward opina, connaissant vaguement l'histoire de cet homme qui par vengeance avait quasiment entrainé un génocide ainsi qu'une guerre, impatient de connaître la suite.

« En sortant de ce magasin je savais qu'il était promis à être un grand sorcier. Personne ne fut déçut. Il a accomplit de grandes choses, à la fois par son courage que par sa grandeur d'âme » poursuivit le vendeur.

« Pourquoi me parlez-vous de lui ? » demanda le cadet, ne comprenant pas où cette conversation menait.

« Ce garçon devenu un homme trop tôt. Ce grand sorcier, c'était ton père. Harry Potter. Celui a qui tu ressembles tant » acheva le vieil homme en posant tendrement sa paume sur le visage d'Ed.

Etrangement, ce flot d'information affola le destinataire qui se tourna la tête vers la personne qui le connaissait le mieux, en quête d'un déni mais rien ne vint. Harry Potter. Son père. Une fois l'information divulgué on lui avait parlé de lui, le héros mort pour tous. Mais on lui avait aussi parlé de son père, cet être si passionné et aimant qui avait tout sacrifié pour les siens. Un homme enchainé par son destin. Mais il ne comprit l'importance de cette découverte que plus tard.

**Fin du Flash Back**

En regardant les yeux de son prétendu fils, Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Il avait un fils avec Malefoy. Le comprendre n'était pas pour autant l'accepté. Il ne poserait jamais ses mains sur cette fouine. Ce furent ses dernières pensées avant de s'évanouir et de tomber de table.

« Je crois qu'il vient de réaliser la vérité » expliqua Mione devant la mine interrogative du voyageur.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Comme il est étrange de se retrouver devant ce même tableau des années plus tard. Ce tableau qui lors lui avait servit de gardien. Ce gardien qui avait permis son intimité, _leurs_ intimités. Une relation s'était développée protégé par cette peinture, par Circé. Draco ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le gardien de leur appartement à Edward et à lui soit le même que celui qui fut leur gardien lors de leur passage éclair à Poudlard, sous de fausses identités. Et maintenant il se retrouvait de nouveau devant lui. Seul. En effet il avait laissé Edward dans la grande salle. En le voyant s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors près de son père, de son Harry, il avait préféré le laisser. En un sens il avait tût à son propre fils, durant quasiment toute sa vie, l'existence de son deuxième géniteur. Il avait retardé le moment de cette découverte. Mais l'inévitable arriva lors de son entrée dans le monde sorcier, tous ces curieux avaient attisé la curiosité de son bébé. Beaucoup lui on décrit le Survivant, d'autre lui on parlé d'Harry Potter. Ami, famille, connaissance, tous avaient raconté des anecdotes comme ce vieux Olivander. Mais lui ne pouvait, son cœur souffrait encore trop et le revoir ainsi si jeune, si innocent, en sachant tout ce qu'il allait devoir traverser, le bouleversait. Et surtout que désormais ils étaient obligés de rester.

**Flash Back**

Père et fils étaient attablés devant un chaudron à refaire la potion qui avait permit leur saut dans le temps. Un à un ils ajoutèrent les ingrédients puis vint l'ingrédient décisif, l'asphodèle, qui avait provoqué l'explosion de la mixture. Mais rien ne se passa, pas de fumée blanche, pas d'explosion.

« Bien, mes enfants, vous allez donc restez parmi nous un certain temps » s'écria le directeur, jusque là simple observateur, les yeux toujours aussi pétillant de malice avant de quitter les cachots.

**Fin de Flash Back**

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que le voyageur entra dans sa nouvelle demeure.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Le lendemain tous s'attendait à une meilleure entente des deux ennemis de Poudlard. Malgré leur haine passagère envers le Sauveur, tous restait intrigué par ce qui avait conduit au couple le plus improbable. Mais le cours de potion après le déjeuner les désenchanta vite. L'affaire des badges montra la haine de Malefoy envers Potter, ainsi que son refus d'accepter le futur. Inévitablement cet incartable mena à un affrontement. Harry ayant accumulé trop de colère depuis sa nomination comme second champion craqua, même Hermione ne put le retenir. Les sorts fusèrent touchant Goyle et Mione.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? » dit alors une voix doucereuse et menaçante, le bruit ayant ameuté le professeur Rogue.

Evidemment tous les Serpentards se mirent à parler en même temps afin de donner leurs points de vue. Lorsque le choix de l'enseignant se fit pour obtenir des explications, il désigna son filleul, Draco Malefoy. Celui-ci s'empressa de mettre tout sur le dos de son ennemi. Résultat Goyle fut envoyé à l'infirmerie et Hermione, à qui les dents avaient doublés de volume, dut s'enfuir sans permission ce qui entraina des points en moins ainsi qu'une retenue pour Harry et Ron.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la classe, Harry écumait de rage tout comme Ronald, pendant un instant on aurait pu croire que les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient retrouvés mais tel ne fut pas le cas. Ron alla se placer au coté de Dean et Seamus, laissant Harry seul à sa table. Au fond de la classe Malefoy appuya sur son badge et les mots _A BAS POTTER_ brillèrent de nouveau. Décidé à se concentrer sur autre chose que cette immonde fouine bondissante et répugnante qu'il ferait bien bouillir dans un de ces chaudrons. Il se concentra sur le cours de Rogue et remarqua seulement le jeune homme blond de la veille près du bureau.

« Bien tous le monde sait que le professeur Potter-Malefoy va être mon assistant cette année. Commençons ! Les antidotes ! Vous devriez tous avoir établi vos recettes, à présent. Je veux que vous les prépariez avec le plus grand soin. Ensuite nous choisirions quelqu'un pour en essayer une… » dit de sa voix doucereuse le professeur en croisant le regard du garçon à la cicatrice.

Lui, encore lui, c'était lui, Harry Potter qui allait se faire empoisonner par la terreur des cachots. En cet instant le héros s'imagina saisissant un chaudron et l'abattre sur la tête de cet homme, dont son seul but dans la vie consisté à lui pourrir la sienne.

Mais des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent ses pensées. C'était Colin Crevey. Il se glissa dans la classe, en adressant un grand sourire à Harry, et s'avança vers le bureau de Rogue.

« Oui ? » dit sèchement celui-ci.

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je dois emmener Harry Potter en haut »

Rogue baissa les yeux vers Colin dont le sourire disparu aussitôt.

« Potter a un cours de potions à suivre » répliqua Rogue avec froideur « Il ira là haut à la fin de la classe »

Le teint de Colin devint rose vif.

« Monsieur…heu…c'est qui veut le voir » dit-il mal à l'aise « Tous les champions doivent y aller, je crois qu'ils veulent prendre des photos »

« Très bien, très bien » dis Rogue d'un ton sec. « Potter, laissez vos affaire ici, je veux que vous reveniez tout à l'heure pour tester votre antidote »

« Heu… Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, il faut qu'il prenne ses affaire couina « Tous les champions… »

« Très bien » coupa Rogue « Potter prenez votre sac et disparaissez de ma vue ! »

Le brun mit son sac sur l'épaule, se leva et se dirigea la porte en remarquant bien que sur la poitrine de tous les Serpentards brillait le slogan _A BAS POTTER_. Il s'était attendu à ce que Colin le suive mais le sort en décida autrement.

« Laissez Crivez, je vais l'accompagner. Professeur Rogue » fit l'assistant, accessoirement voyageur du futur, qui s'était glissé vers la porte au fur et à mesure de l'échange.

Etrangement, il lui était apparu comme un excellent moyen de s'approcher du Gryffondor en l'accompagnant, cela n'avait absolument rien avoir avec ce blondinet qui regardait SON mari avec béatitude.

Une fois sortie des cachots, ils marchèrent en silence, aucun n'osant parler le premier. Le visage impassible qu'offrait le voyageur n'encourageait guère Harry à poser des questions et pourtant dieu seul sait qu'il en regorgeait depuis l'annonce de sa paternité. Comme comprenant ses pensées le Serpentard sourit légèrement.

« Tu brûles de me poser des questions » dit l'homme au bout de quelques minutes, saisissant la curiosité naturelle de son futur époux pour engager les hostilités.

« Comment le savait vous ? » s'étonna le champion.

« Je te connais, _Harry_ » répondit-il simplement.

« …Comment ai-je pu me marier avec Malefoy ? A moi que vous ne soyez deux personnes bien distinct ? Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions… »

« Draco et moi sommes bien la même personne. J'ai été le garçon arrogant qui t'a haït et rendu la vie infernal durant notre scolarité »

Le sourcil haussé du brin informa le voyageur qu'il devait ressembler niveau arrogance à son moi plus jeune.

« Je t'ai épousé Harry cela ne fais pas de moi un vulgaire chien bien docile »

« Je suis sûr qu'on m'a torturé pour m'obliger à épouser cette fouine » fit avec rage notre héros.

« Tu peux sortir autant les griffes que tu veux petit Gryffondor… Mais moi je sais ce qui sommeil en toi… Je sais à quel point tu peux être rusé pour parvenir à tes fins, aussi noble soient elles. A quel point tu peux être vil… N'est ce pas, Serpentard refoulé ? » calmement s'arrêtant devant une porte du hall d'entrée.

« Comment… » demanda le rouge et or, ce secret il ne l'avait compté à personne sauf peut être Dumbledore.

« Que crois-tu Harry Potter ? Que je n'ai pas appris à connaître mon mari ? Que je l'ai épousé pour son nom ? Que nous avons fait du tricot ensemble ? Qu'Edward est né de nos platoniques discussions ? » fit rageusement le blond, nul besoin de préciser les circonstances de leurs mariage, il était trop tôt pour cela, il fallait le manœuvrer tout en douceur alors pour clore la discussion, il frappa et entra.

Harry ne sut dire ce qui le dérangea le plus, que le plus sang pur des sangs pur connaisse un terme moldu ou la possibilité de relation intime avec Malefoy dans le futur.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il entra à la suite de l'homme avant de se retrouver dans une petite salle de classe où la plupart des tables avaient été repoussées au fond de la pièce. Dans l'espace libre laissé au milieu de la pièce, trois tables étaient disposées bout à bout et recouvertes d'une étoffe de velours, devant le tableau noir. Derrière les tables, cinq chaises étaient alignés, sur l'une d'elle Ludo Verpey qu'il reconnu pour l'avoir vu à la coupe de monde de Quiddich et une sorcière vêtue d'une robe rose foncé qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Les autres champions aussi, étaient présents. A peine Verpey vit Harry qu'il se précipita sur lui. Celui-ci lui expliqua la raison de sa présence : l'examen des baguettes. Il lui expliqua qu'il était important de vérifier l'état des baguettes de chaque champion car l'item serait l'instrument le plus important des participants, devant l'interrogation d'Harry à propos de cet examen. Il le prévint qu'une séance photo serait ensuite faite et lui présenta la femme avec la robe rose comme étant Rita Skeeter, journaliste qui allait écrire un article pour la _Gazette du sorcier._

« Peut être pas si petit que ça, Ludo » dit Rita Skeeter, les yeux fixés sur Harry.

Elle avait une coiffure compliquée, composée de boucles étrangement rigide qui offraient un curieux contraste avec son visage à la large mâchoire. Elle portait des lunettes à la monture incrustée de pierre précieuse et ses doigts épais, crispés sur un sac à main en crocodile, se terminaient par des ongles de cinq centimètres, recouverts d'un verni cramoisi.

« Est-ce que je pourrais demander quelques petites choses à Harry avant de commencer ? » dit elle à Ludo Verpey, sans cesser de regarder fixement Harry « C'est le plus jeune champion… ça ajouterait un peu de couleur… »

A peine Verpey donna son accort que Harry fut saisit par ses ongles rouges en forme de serres et fut emmené dans un placard à balais, sans avoir donné son accord. La journaliste s'assit en équilibres sur un seau retourné et poussa Harry vers une boîte en carton. Skeeter alluma des chandelles et les envoya flotter à mi hauteur d'un coup de baguette, dissipant les ténèbres qui régnait depuis que la porte avait été fermée.

« Ca ne t'ennuie pas que j'utilise une Plume à Papote ? Comme ça je pourrai te parler sans avoir besoin de prendre des notes… » fit la journaliste.

« Une quoi ? » demanda Harry.

Cette réflexion fit sourire la journaliste qui sortit de son sac une longue plume d'un vert criard ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin, qu'elle déroula et déposa entre eux.

« Essai… Je m'appelle Rita Skeeter, reporté à la gazette du sorcier »

Dès que la femme eut fini de parler, la plume se mit à écrire toute seule sur le parchemin et Harry lut du coin de l'œil :

_Séduisante blonde de quarante trois ans, Rita Skeeter, dont la plume acérée a dégonflé bien des réputations surfaites… _

« Merveilleux » fit Rita Skeeter, elle déchira le papier, le froissa et rangea, avant de poursuivre : « Alors, Harry, qu'est ce qui t'a décidé de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorcier ? »

« Heu.. » fit un Harry distrait par la plume qui écrivit, bien qu'aucun mot ne fussent prononcé:

_Une horrible cicatrice, souvenir d'un passée tragique, défigure le visage par ailleurs charmant de Harry Potter dont les yeux…_

« Ne t'occupe pas de la plume, Harry » reprit la blonde.

A contre cœur le garçon leva les yeux vers elle.

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu décidé de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorcier ? »

« Je n'ai rien décidé du tout » fit Harry « Je ne sais pas comment mon nom a été déposé dans la Coupe de Feu. En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui l'y ai mis »

« Allons, Harry tu n'as aucune raison de craindre des ennuis. Nous savons tous que tu n'aurais jamais du poser ta candidature. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nos lecteurs aiment les esprits rebelle » fit Skeeter après avoir haussé un sourcil souligné par un trait de maquillage.

« Je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis mon nom dans la Coupe » répéta Harry.

« Quel est ton sentiment quand tu pense aux taches qui t'attendent ? » demanda Rita « Excitation ? Appréhension ? »

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit.. Oui ça me fait sans doute un peu peur… » fit l'élu, alors qu'une sensation de malaise s'insinuait en lui.

« Certains champion sont mort dans le passé. Tu y as pensé ? » insista la blonde.

« On dit que ce sera beaucoup moins dangereux, cette année » fit le gryffondor, tandis que les bruissements de la plume à papotte se faisaient entendre.

« Bien sûr, il t'est déjà arrivé de regarder la mort en face, n'est pas ? En quoi cela t-a-t'il affecté ? »

« Heu… » répéta Harry.

« Penses tu que le traumatisme que tu as subi dans le passé a pu te donner l'envie irrésistible de monter de quoi tu es capable ? D'être à la hauteur de ta réputation ? Crois tu que tu as été tenté de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à cause de… »

« _Je n'ai pas été tenté de participer_ » coupa le brun qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de tes parents ? » demanda Skeeter, en même temps que lui.

« Non »

« A ton avis, quelle serait leur réaction s'ils savaient que tu vas concourir dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Ils seraient fiers ? Inquiets ? En colère ? »

Harry était agacé. Comment pouvait-il le savoir, alors que ses parents étaient morts. Il sentait la journaliste le regardait mais préféra éviter son regard en regardant à ce que la plume écrivait :

_Des larmes remplissent ces yeux d'un vert étonnant lorsque nous en venons à parler de ses parents dont il ne garde presque aucun souvenir._

« Il n'y a PAS de larmes dans mes yeux ! »

Avant que quiconque ajoute un mot la porte du placard à balai s'ouvrit. A travers la lumière, Albus Dumbledore se tenait sur le seuil.

« Dumbledore ! » s'écria Rita Skeeter, d'un air enchanté et ayant fait disparaître le parchemin et la plume avant de se lever et saluer le directeur.

Harry ne suivit pas toute la conversation mais se retrouva à nouveau dans la salle pour l'Examen des Baguettes.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Draco, qui n'avait absolument pas quitté ce cafard depuis son entrée dans la pièce, avait noté ce brusque intérêt sur le quatrième champion, un peu trop même. Il connaissait l'aversion du Trio pour cette femme, il y avait contribué et les dégâts qu'elle pouvait causée avec sa plume à papotte. Mais il ne devait pas modifier le futur, la laisserait publier son article tel était son mantra pour ne pas se précipiter dans la pièce où ils s'étaient isolés et sortir son époux de là. Cinq minutes après qu'ils aient quittés la pièce, Dumbledore ainsi que Olivander firent leurs apparitions. Devant le regard interrogatif du directeur à son encontre, le blond déclara :

« Mlle Skeeter s'est fait une joie d'interviewer le quatrième champion, Mr Potter »

En réponse à ses vœux le vieux citronné localisa les deux personnes manquantes et les ramena.

Et ce pourquoi ils furent convoqué commença. Mr Olivander examina les baguettes une par une. D'abord cette française, Fleur Delacour, une demi vélane si on considérait le cheveux ayant appartenu à un ancêtre comme composant de son item. Suivit de celle de Cédric Diggory, ce pouffsoufle, qui apparemment prenant extrêmement soin de son instrument. Puis celle du célèbre attrapeur Victor Krum, création de Gregorovitch. Et enfin vint celle d'Harry, il savait ce qui la composé, ce qui la rendait si spéciale et le vieux Olivander aussi vu sa réaction en reprenant la baguette. Dire que lui l'avait découvert par un certain hasard, en faite en se prenant les pieds dans un tapis il avait atterrit dans les souvenirs de son mari et avait assisté à une scène assez révélatrice sur le sujet. En se remémorant ce souvenir, il se souvint aussi de la rage dans lequel entra le brun lorsqu'il découvrit. Cette image le fit sourire. Comment ils avaient du se battre avant de s'aimer. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'expert en baguette fit jaillir une fontaine de vin qu'il se reconnecta au présent.

« Les photos, Dumbledore, les photos ! » s'écria Verpey « Les juges et champion ensemble. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez Rita ? »

« Heu…Oui, d'accord, commençons par les photos de groupe » dit Rita Skeeter, dont le regard s'était à nouveau posé dur Harry « et ensuite, on prendra peut être quelques photos individuelles »

La séance dura longtemps, Madame Maxime projetait son ombre sur tout le monde, quel que fut l'endroit où elle se plaçait et le photographe ne parvenait pas à prendre suffisamment de recul pour l'avoir toute en entière dans son cadre. Finalement, elle dut s'asseoir au milieu des autres qui restèrent debout. Karkaroff ne cessait d'entortillait l'extrémité de son bouc autour de son doigt pour former une boucle bien nette. Krum essayait de se dérober en se cachant à moitié derrière les autres. Le photographe tenait beaucoup à avoir Fleur en premier plan, mais Rita Skeeter ne cessait de pousser Harry en avant pour être sûre qu'il soit bien mis en valeur. Puis elle insista pour qu'on prenne des photos individuelles de chacun des champions. Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, tout le monde put repartir. Durant ce laps de temps Draco pu observer le comportement d'Harry. Il n'était pas arrogant et fier, pas prêt à tout pour être mis en avant, au contraire. Il avait compris son erreur voilà des années mais l'observer en temps réel, sans l'aveuglement de jadis, était autre. Il voyait à présent le Harry timide, peu sur de lui, loyal et cela le faisait craquer autant que son côté fort et courageux. Force et fragilité… Pensées dangereuses… Il n'était pas Son Harry, il était Harry mais pas le sien, pas encore. Pour cela ils devraient subir des épreuves. Beaucoup. Autant, son lui plus jeune que ce brun à lunette. A ce moment seulement ils pourront évolués et surmonter leurs rancoeur, bien qu'avec difficulté. Plongé dans ses pensées, Draco n'avait pas fait attention que la séance avait finie. Les champions avaient disparut, le photographe rangé son matériel. Dumbledore discutait avec Olivander. Et Rita Sketeer… Et bien celle-ci le regarder avec un trop grand intérêt à son goût. Silencieusement le blond remercia ce vieux fou de directeur du sortilège qui les protéger lui et son fils, sinon il n'imaginait le scandale dans la gazette le lendemain.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

De son côté Harry descendit dîner mais ne vit pas Hermione, sûrement rester à l'infirmerie pour arranger ses dents, il s'installa donc seul et en bout de table. Cependant quelqu'un lui demanda :

« Bonsoir. Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Il s'agissait d'Edward. Qu'il était étrange de voir son portrait craché devant lui avec une moue suppliante sur le visage.

« Oui, bien sûr » concéda le brun voyant ainsi une occasion de connaître son fils.

Même si chacun des deux partis souhaitaient parler, chacun dans un but précis, aucun n'osait la faire le premier.

« Alors tu t'intègres bien ? » demanda finalement Harry.

« Tu parles, ils ne me regardent ou me parlent que par curiosité. _C'est vrai que tu viens du futur ? C'est vrai que Harry Potter est ton père ? Qu'il s'est marié avec Malefoy ?_ Faut il que leur vie soit si ennuyeuse pour s'intéresser autant à celle des autres ? »

Le champion de Poudlard avait écouté patiemment les paroles d'Ed mais ne put s'empêcher de rire. Nombre de fois où il avait pensé la même chose lorsque chacun commenter le moindre de ses faits et geste.

« Je connais mais comme tout ça va leur passer » répondit l'élu.

« J'ai plus ou moins vécu la même chose à la rentrer, je sais qu'ils vont se calmer mais ça ne m'empêche pas de détester être le centre de leurs attentions » dit négligemment le voyageur.

« Tu n'avait jamais connu cela avant ta rentrer ? » fit, curieux, Harry.

« En faite non, j'ai vécu dans le monde moldu durant mon enfance » répondit d'un ton qu'il espérait détaché. Il ne devait rien révéler du futur.

« Malefoy ? Chez les moldus ? » s'étrangla Harry.

« Cela t'étonne » fit Ed en rigolant

Ils finirent par monter ensemble à la tour des rouge et or et tombèrent sur Ron.

« Tu as du courrier » dit Ron d'un ton brusque en les voyant entrer.

Il montra l'oreiller de Harry où une chouette effraie de l'école l'y attendait.

« Ah, très bien » dit le brun.

« Et on devra faire nos retenues demain soir, dans la classe de Rogue » ajouta Ron.

Puis il sortit du dortoir sans un regard pour son meilleur ami ni pour Edward.

Alors que Harry s'approcha de la chouette, détacha la lettre de son parrain, il avait complètement oublié qu'il lui avait écrit avec les récents événements, et la déroula.

« Je ne comprend vraiment pas oncle Ron ! Comment peut il croire que tu ai mis volontairement ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? Décidément tout cela me dépasse »

Le commentaire eu au moins l'effet de faire sortir Harry de sa rêverie.

« Je ne te jette pas dehors mais j'ai du travail supplémentaire à faire sur les sortilèges d'Attraction »

« Bonne nuit, alors » fit le voyageur en se dirigeant vers la sortie et murmurer : « Papa »

Murmure bien évidement entendu par le concerné.


	4. Chapter 4: La première tache

_« Bonne nuit, alors » fit le voyageur en se dirigeant vers la sortie et murmurer : « Papa »_

Chapitre 4 : La première tache

La perspective de parler face à face avec Sirius aida à mieux supporter les deux semaines qui suivirent. Comme écrit lors de sa lettre, il lui confirma sa présence devant la cheminée vers une heure du matin dans la nuit du 21 au 22 novembre et prépara un plan avec Hermione pour chasser les derniers trainards qui pourraient encore se trouver dans la salle commune cette nuit là.

En attendant, la vie quotidienne au château avait empiré pour Harry. L'article écrit par Rita Skeeter avait fait sensation et comme Harry s'en était douté chacune de ses paroles avaient été déformées. L'article était sensé parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais à la place l'élu retrouva sa photo en première page avec son histoire, déformée évidement, les champions de Dumstrang et Beauxbâtons à peine nommé et Cédric même pas cité. A compter du moment où le journal avait paru, Harry avait dû subir sur son passage les commentaires narquois des autres élèves, surtout des Serpentards. Hermione aussi avait subit son lot de raillerie mais elle, elle les ignorait tous alors que lui en était incapable. La seule chose positive au tableau était l'amitié qui s'instaurait entre lui et son fils. Celui-ci passait peu de temps avec ceux de son année mais n'hésitait pas un instant à venir avec Harry et Hermione, il semblait même éviter Malefoy junior ce qui arrangeait bien le brun. Harry se promenait justement en compagnie de celui-ci lorsqu'une personne l'interpella :

« Hé, Harry ! »

« Oui, oui c'est ça » s'exclama le champion en se retournant en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une énième personne se moquant de lui, poursuivit : « Je n'arrête pas de pleurer la mort de ma mère et, d'ailleurs, je m'apprêter à aller sangloter dans un coin, histoire d'entretenir les bonnes habitudes… »

C'était Cho Chang. Harry se sentit rougir.

« Non, c'est simplement que…tu as laissé tomber ta plume »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai, excuse moi… » Marmonna-t-il en ramassant la plume.

« Heu…bonne chance pour mardi. J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi »

Harry la regarda s'éloigner, se sentant comme le dernier des idiots, ce fut un grognement qui le sortit de sa rêverie. A ses côtés, Edward semblait fulminé, lui d'habitude si calme faisant le Survivant demander :

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Tu OSES demander ce qui ne vas pas ? » fit son futur fils avant de se détourner et partir toujours furieux, laissant un champion perplexe en plein milieu du couloir.

Dire que l'élu ne comprenait pas était un doux euphémisme, il était complètement dépassé. Il n'avait rien comprit à la scène qu'Edward lui avait fait et le comble c'était que celui-ci l'évité. Evidemment lorsqu'il avait expliqué la situation à Hermione elle s'était contentée de le regarder comme si la réponse coulait de source. Avec cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard, la compagnie de son fils aurait été bienvenue, surtout qu'Hermione semblait décidé à tenter de rabiboché les deux meilleurs amis du trio. C'était sans compter les têtes de mules qu'elle avait en face d'elle, bref aucun n'avait cédé. C'est ainsi, recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il avait accompagné son amie au village. Ce qu'il avait retenu Harry de sa journée, c'est qu'une fois invisible il était libre, plus personne ne le regardait comme le faux champion, le traitre ou avec curiosité. Il était heureux caché de tous, même si de ce faite Hermione dusse se promener seule, du moins en apparence. Cependant la chose la plus enrichissante de cette après midi, il la découvrit au Trois Balais. Hermione était à une table et avait sorti le carnet dans lequel elle avait noté la liste des membres de la S.A.L.E avec pour objectif de gagner des membres, la S.A.L.E, rappelons-le, avait pour but de défendre les droits des elfes de maisons. Mais là ne résidait pas l'essentiel, il tomba des nus lorsque Maugrey Fol Œil s'approcha de lui et lui murmura :

« Très belle, cette cape, Potter »

Ainsi son professeur pouvait le voir même protéger aux yeux de tous, son œil magique avait des propriétés bien intéressantes. Une seconde personne se pencha afin de lui confier comme un secret de venir le rejoindre à minuit à sa cabane, chose étonnante quand on connaissait le personnage qui n'était autre qu'Hagrid.

Il avait suivit les instructions, à onze heures et demi il avait quitté la salle commune des Gryffondors, invisible de tous, en direction de la cabane de son ami. Hagrid avait ouvert sa porte et s'enfonçait dans la nuit sans en dire plus sur l'objet de sa visite. Au grand étonnement d'Harry, son ami alla à la rencontre de la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

« Ah, Agrid…Vous arriveuz juste à l'heure… Queulle ponctualiteu ! »

« Madame, qu'il soit permis de vous souhaiter le bonsoir » dit le géant d'un ton ampoulé.

Voir Hagrid se comporter de manière cavalière était en quelque sorte perturbant.

« Meus où m'emeneneuz- vous donc, Agrid ? »

« Ca va vous plaire, j'en suis sûr » assura le demi géant « Ca vaut le coup d'œil, vous pouvez me croire. Mais attention, hein ? N'allez surtout pas dire que je vous l'ai montré, d'accord ? Normalement, vous ne devriez pas être au courant »

« Oh, meus bien sûr, Agrid, vous pouveuz compteu sur moi » répondit la directrice de l'école de magie française.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer » lui avait dit Hagrid. Mais là il ne comprenait pas les intentions de son ami. Mais diable que voulez lui montrer son ami en le faisant sortir du château sous sa cape et le faire le suivre lui et Madame Maxime ? Il n'avait, cependant, pas le temps d'y songer, il devait courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Ils firent le tour de la forêt jusqu'à ce que le château et le lac ne soient plus visibles. C'est là qu'il les vit. Des dragons. Quatre énormes dragons à l'air féroce se dressaient sur leurs pattes de derrière à l'intérieur d'un enclos fermé par d'épaisses planche de bois. Autour deux une trentaine de sorciers tentaient de les contrôler en maintenant leurs chaînes ou par des sortilèges jetés simultanément. Voici donc ce que le demi géant voulait lui montrer. Harry ne fit même pas attention à la conversation entre Charlie et Hagrid. La seule question qu'il avait en têt était comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Devant l'heure tardive il s'en retourna vers le château mais abasourdit comme il l'était, il heurta quelque chose de solide.

« Ouille ! Qui est là ? »

Le premier reflexe du Survivant fut de vérifier qu'il était toujours invisible et observa la personne qu'il avait heurtée. Il en reconnut le bouc... C'était Karkaroff.

Il attendit patiemment que le directeur de Dumstrong se décide à bouger en direction de l'enclos à dragons avant de reprendre sa course vers son rendez vous le plus silencieusement possible.

« Fariboles ! » haleta t il au tableau de la grosse dame avant de pénétrer dans sa salle commune, heureusement déserte.

A peine eut il le temps de se poser sur un fauteuil devant le feu brulant dans la cheminée après avoir ôter sa cape d'invisibilité, que la tête de Sirius apparut dans les flammes.

« Sirius, comment ça va ? » demanda Harry.

« Moi, ça n'a pas d'importance, mais toi, comment vas-tu ? » fit Sirius.

« Je vais… »

Il allait dire je vais bien mais tout n'allait pas bien justement alors il se mit à tout raconter à son parrain dans les moindres détails.

« Et maintenant Hagrid vient de me montrer ce qui m'attendait pour la première tache. Un dragon, Sirius ! C'est comme si j'étais déjà mort » acheva t-il d'un air désespéré.

« Les dragons ont peut les affronter, Harry, mais nous en parlerons dans un instant. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps… Je me suis introduit dans une maison de sorciers pour utiliser la cheminée, mais ils peuvent revenir à tout moment. Il faut que je te prévienne de certaine chose » fit le fugitif.

« Lesquelles ? »

« Karkaroff » répondit Sirius « Harry, il faut que tu le saches c'est un Mangemort. Tu sais qui sont les mangemorts ? »

« Oui…il…quoi ? » fit le brun, choqué.

« Il s'est fait prendre. Il était à Azkaban avec moi mais ils l'ont relâché. Je parie tous ce que tu voudras que c'est la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore a voulu qu'il y ait un Auror à Poudlard cette année, pour l'avoir à l'œil. C'est maugrey qui à capturé Karkaroff. Lui qui l'a envoyé à Azkaban »

« Karkaroff a été relâché ? » dit Harry lentement « Pourquoi l'ont-ils relâché ? »

« Il a conclu un marché avec le ministère de la Magie » répondit Sirius d'un ton amer « Il a prétendu avoir compris les erreurs qu'il avait commises et il a dénoncé des complices… Il a envoyé beaucoup de monde à Azkaban à sa place… Il n'est pas très aimé, là bas, je peux te le dire. Et depuis qu'il est sorti de prison, il a enseigné la magie noire à tous les élèves qui sont passés par son école. Alors fais aussi attention au champion de Dumstrang »

« D'accord » dit lentement Harry « Mais…est ce que tu veux dire que Karkaroff qui a mis mon nom dans la Coupe ? Parce que dans ce cas, c'est vraiment un très bon acteur. Il avait l'air furieux. Il voulait m'empêcher de concourir »

« Tout le monde sait que c'est un bon acteur » répondit Sirius « Il a réussi à convaincre le Ministère de la Magie de le faire libérer... Autre chose, maintenant, j'ai regardé ce que disait _La Gazette du sorcier_… »

« Tu n'es pas le seul » dit, amèrement, Harry.

« …et en lisant entre les lignes de l'article qu'à écrit cette Rita Skeeter le mois dernier, j'ai vu que Maugrey avait été attaqué la veille de son arrivée à Poudlard. Je sais, elle a affirmé que c'était encore une fausse alerte, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai. Je pense que quelqu'un a voulu l'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard. Quelqu'un qui savait que ses projets seraient beaucoup plus difficiles à mener à bien avec Maugrey dans les parages. Mais personne n'ira enquêter de trop près, Fol Œil à tendance à se croire attaquer un peu trop souvent. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il soit incapable de reconnaître une véritable attaque quand elle a lieu. Maugrey était le meilleur Auror que le ministère ait jamais eu »

Alors, à ton avis, Karkaroff veut essayer de me tuer ? » dit Harry « Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'ai entendu dire des choses très étranges » répondit-il « Ces temps derniers, les Mangemorts paraissent avoir été plus actifs que d'habitude. Ils se sont manifestés pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, n'est ce pas ? Quelqu'un a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres… et aussi… As-tu entendu parler de cette sorcière du ministère de la Magie qui a disparu ? »

« Bertha Jorkins ? » fit Harry.

« C'est ça…Elle s'est volatilisée en Albanie et c'est précisément là que se serait caché Voldemort, si l'on en croit les rumeurs… Or, elle savait forcement que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aurait bientôt lieu, non ? »

« Oui mais… il y a peu de chances qu'elle soit tombée par hasard sur Voldemort »

« Ecoute, je connaissais Bertha Jorkins » « j'étais élève à Poudlard en même temps qu'elle. Elle avait quelque années de plus que ton père et moi. Et c'était une idiote. Toujours à fouiner partout, mais sans aucune cervelle. La curiosité et la bêtise ne font pas très bon ménage. A mon avis, il ne serait pas du tout difficile de l'attirer dans un piège »

« Alors…Voldemort aurait pu apprendre que le Tournoi devait avoir lieu à Poudlard ? » s'inquiéta Harry « C'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu penses que Karkaroff pourrait être là sur ses ordres ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Sirius « Karkaroff ne me semble pas être le genre de personnage qui reviendrait vers Voldemort, à moins que Voldemort ne retrouve suffisamment de puissance pour assurer sa protection. Mais la personne qui a déposé ton nom dans la Coupe avait ses raisons et je ne peut pas m'empêcher de penser que le tournoi serait un très bon moyen de préparer un attentat contre toi en faisant croire à un accident »

Ainsi donc il était visé, rien de bien étonnant en somme. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur et si Voldemort apprenait pour son mariage avec Malefoy, il mettrait la vie de son fils en péril. Non, il ne laisserait personne faire du mal au gens qu'il aimait. La détermination fut suivie de soulagement alors qu'il se souvenait que personne ne pouvait communiquer des informations sur les voyageurs.

« Il s'est passé autre chose Harry ? » demanda Sirius, surprenant son filleul, alors qu'il voyait défilé sur son visage différente palette d'émotions.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour parler, de son fils, de son mariage avec Malefoy, mais aucun son ne put en sortir.

« Tu ne peux pas en parler ? » reprit le fugitif et au signe négatif de son filleul, il ajouta : « Un sort de secret ? »

Harry hocha positivement, décidément ce jeu des devinettes était facile grâce à la compréhension rapide de son parrain.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder là dessus, revenons à Karkaroff »

« De mon point de vue, je trouve que c'est un très bon plan » dit Harry d'un ton sinistre « Il leur suffit de laisser le dragon faire le travail »

« Ah oui, les dragons » dit Sirius qui parlait très vite à présent « Il y a un moyen de les neutraliser, Harry. N'essaye pas de les stupéfixer, les dragons sont très fort et possèdent trop de pouvoir magique pour être assommé par un seul sortilège de Stupéfixion. Il faut une demi-douzaine de sorciers qui lancent ce sortilège en même temps pour obtenir un résultat… »

« Je sais, je viens de le voir » dit Harry.

« Mais tu peux quand même t'en sortir tout seul » dit-il « Tu n'as besoin que d'une seule formule. Il suffit de… »

« Va t'en » murmura t-il à Sirius « Vite ! Quelqu'un viens ! »

« A qui tu parlais ? » fit Ron vêtu de son pyjama violet.

« Ça te regarde ? » grogna Harry « Qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure ci ? »

« Je me demandais où tu… » Fit il avant de s'interrompre et d'ajouter après un haussement d'épaules : « Ça ne fait rien, je remonte me coucher »

« Tu voulais simplement venir fouiner ? » fit l'élu en colère, même en sachant que ce n'était pas la faute de son meilleur ami.

« Désolé » fit le rouquin rouge de colère « J'aurais du savoir que tu ne voulais pas être dérangé. Je vais te laisser t'entraîner en paix pour ta prochaine interview »

« Voilà quelque chose que tu pourras porter mardi prochain. Peut être même que tu auras une cicatrice, maintenant, si tu as de la chance… C'est ça que tu veux, non ? » Fit Harry en lui lançant un badge avec A BAS L'AFFREUX POTTER avant de traverser la salle commune pour aller se coucher, cependant le sommeil ne le gagna pas immédiatement.

Les jours qui suivirent furent consacrés à trouver un moyen pour Harry de survivre aux dragons. Il avait épluché à l'aide d'Hermione tous les livres de la bibliothèque mais aucune solution ne semblait envisageable. La veille de la première tache Harry était désespéré à tel point qu'il songeait à s'enfuir de Poudlard. La solution vint d'une étrange façon. Alors qu'il s'était débrouillé pour prévenir Cédric, au sujet des dragons, Maugrey Fol Œil l'emmena dans son bureau. C'est lors de cet entretien qu'il obtient sa réponse. Elle était si simple et pourtant si complexe. La seule chose qu'il nécessitait à présent était sa meilleure amie, d'entrainement et de beaucoup de chance.

La première tache arriva et Harry sentit sa panique augmenter en même temps que le temps passait. Vint l'heure de se rendre sous une tente avec tous les champions et de choisir, avec une miniature, le dragon que chacun affronterait, ainsi que leur ordre de passage. Bonheur ou malédiction il était le dernier à passer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre sous cette tente que son heure vienne.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

De son coté dire qu'Edward ruminait depuis quelques jours était un doux euphémisme. Depuis qu'il avait vu cette dénommée Cho Chang s'adresser à son père ainsi, il avait vu rouge. De quel droit cette Serdaigle se frottait à son père, il était déjà avec quelqu'un. Enfin techniquement pas encore, pour être honnête il ne savait même pas si son autre père avait fréquenté d'autres personnes avant son mariage. Peu importe, cette peste ne lui ravirait pas son père, il allait s'arranger pour qu'_elle_ ne lui tourne plus autour, foi de Malefoy. Cela dit il avait en quelque sorte évité son père, ne voulant pas se justifier sur son comportement. Ce qui évidemment allait à l'encontre de ses plans. Plans qu'il avait élaboré il y a quelques jours lorsque son père avait achevé une discussion sur une énigme, attisant la curiosité de Gryffondor d'Edward.

**Flash Back**

Lorsqu'Edward revint de la tour des Gryffondors après avoir laissé son père seul, il se mit à travailler. Les études étaient pour lui une échappatoire, un moyen de ne pas réfléchir à tous se qui ce passait et un Malefoy, Potter-Malefoy, était toujours le meilleur, ses notes ne devaient pas baisser.

C'est ainsi que son père le trouva son père lorsqu'il revint à l'appartement après sa journée. Selon lui, Edward n'avait jamais été capricieux, toujours motivé et travailleur, un peu trop même. Toujours attentif aux autres, plus qu'à lui-même, en cela il ne différait pas d'Harry. La seule chose auquel il avait montré plus de persévérance que le reste, était son second père, il avait cependant cessé voyant la tristesse qu'il provoquait chez son géniteur. Mais aujourd'hui Draco le lisait dans ses yeux, identiques aux siens, le besoin de connaître son père, de changer le passé. Il alla le serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu n'y peux rien » fit doucement le blond.

« Quel intérêt de revenir dans le passé si c'est impossible de le modifier ? Pourquoi ne pas l'empêcher de souffrir ? De mourir ? » Contra le gamin, en se serrant contre son père.

« Il le faut »

« Il a l'air si _vivant_ » répondit Edward.

« On ne peut pas. Moi aussi je le voudrais Edward mais on ignore les conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Voldemort pourrait ne pas avoir périt comme ne pas revivre. Ton père et moi pourriront toujours nous haïr. Tu ne viendrais surement jamais au monde. Trop de variante sont possible » fit Draco puis plus doucement alors que son fils enfouissait sa tête au creux de son épaule : « Même s'il n'y a aucune raison à notre présence. C'est un cadeau. Un cadeau afin que tu apprennes à le connaître, profiter de chaque instant en sa compagnie »

Un hochement de tête du première année vint comme réponse à la plaidoirie de son père.

« Et évite de t'approcher de mon moi plus jeune » ajouta l'assistant du professeur.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le première année, certes il avait constaté que son père plus jeune était très différent mais à ce point, il y avait de quoi s'interroger, en relevant sa tête.

« A cette époque j'étais encore une personne arrogante qui croyait fermement aux idéaux sur les Sangs Purs que m'avaient inculqués mes parents »

« Sang Pur ? »

« Oui, trésor. Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi Voldemort à assassiner tant de gens ? »

« Il croyait les moldus inferieurs »

« Exact. Mais il n'y avait pas que ce mégalomane qui y croyait. En réalité les sangs purs sont des sorciers issu de famille déjà sorciers eux même, d'où le terme. Dans ce genre de famille, on croyait que le sang devait rester pur afin d'être d'excellents sorciers et que tous sorciers d'origine moldus étaient inférieurs »

« C'est absurde »

« Ca l'est. Mais à l'époque, je croyais fermement à ce que l'on m'avait enseigné. J'ai eu l'erreur de suivre ce concept jusqu'à me retrouver enchainé à un maitre démentielle »

« Toi. Mangemort ? » Demanda abasourdit le garçon, ayant entendu parler des fidèles du Lord lorsqu'on lui avait parlé de la guerre.

« Moi » fit il en soulevant sa manche « Je pensais à l'époque qu'il avait raison et puis après la mort de mes parents j'ai réalisé que j'allais mourir, mais Severus m'a sortit de ce bourbier. Il m'a emmené chez ton père, qui soit dit en passant me haïssait tellement qu'il a presque faillit me tuer… Je ne sais plus comment ni pourquoi on nous a proposé le mariage sorcier et nous avons accepté »

« Un mariage sorcier ? Alors que vous vous détestiez ? » Choqué et fasciné que son père lui parle enfin du passé.

« Oui. Mais avec le temps, j'ai compris à quel point j'avais été stupide et borné. Hermione est la sorcière la plus douée au monde et pourtant elle est d'origine moldue. Et Harry était…Harry était… » Commença Drago alors que son fils le regardait intensément « … Tellement plus. Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas complètement alors je me contenterais de dire que je suis tombé follement amoureux de cet homme et qu'il n'est pas ce que tous le monde pense »

« Comment ça ? » fit Ed, curieux.

« Il faut gratter sous l'apparence du fier et courageux Survivant. Et je m'arrêterai là ou tout le mystère serait résolu… »

**Fin du Flash Back**

Il avait saisit la chance qu'il avait d'être ici et compter bien en profiter pour se rapprocher de ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il soupira. Il devait réparer son erreur. S'excuser de son comportement. Mais il n'avait pas pu contenir sa colère devant cette pinbêche.

Edward ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Un jour, Harry le harcelait pour comprendre son comportement et là c'est lui qui semblait le fuir. Il s'éclipsait en compagnie de tante Hermione à la bibliothèque. La bibliothèque, quoi ! Il se passe forcement quelque chose sinon comment expliquer que son père aille de son plein gré dans cette endroit qu'il tenait en horreur. Il se sentait exclu. Il voulait savoir. Et Salazar, Gryffondor et tous les fondateurs, il avait essayé de découvrir ce que ces deux là comploter mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Ils cessaient de parler quand il s'approchait. Ils n'abordaient le sujet que lorsqu'ils semblaient seuls. Bref l'angoisse pour un Gryffondor curieux doublé d'un Potter aventureux.

A présent, il assistait à la première tache depuis les tribunes en compagnie de son père. Il avait observait les trois précédents concurrents utilisant des sorts plus ou moins brillamment qui leurs a valu de s'en sortir avec certains dégâts. Il observa les dresseurs mettre en place la scène pour le quatrième champion : son père. Il les observa amener le magyar à pointes, celui dont sa baguette faisait parti intégrante. Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de déglutir devant l'aspect du dragon. Merlin, comment son père allez t-il s'en sortir ? Un regard en coin lui permis d'observer son père qui semblait détendu et même amusé. Un coup de sifflet retenti et il vit Harry entrer dans l'enclos. Le champion semblait ailleurs, ses yeux se posèrent sur la foule avant de faire face au Magyar. Il le vit lever sa baguette et crier un sortilège. D'où il se tenait, il lui fut impossible de déterminer le sort lancé et ne voyant rien se produire il pensa que celui-ci était un échec. Mais lorsque quelques minutes plus tard il vit son père se retourner, il regarda attentivement dans la même direction que tous. Un balai. Il avait invoqué son balai. Il rigola presque lorsqu'il vit le champion enfourcher son balai. On lui avait parlé de l'habilité d'Harry Potter sur balai mais il ne s'attendait pas à … et bien à ça ! Harry semblait débarrassé de toute peur il enchainait les figures et les parades comme s'il était devant un vulgaire joueur et pas une dragonne prêt à tout pour défendre ses œufs. Edward observa la dragonne déployer ses ailes et de dresser sur ses pattes arrière signe d'une attaque. Il ne voulait pas assister à cela, il se cacha les yeux avec ses mains mais les cris excités le firent écarter prudemment ses doigts pour jeter un coup d'œil. Et là, il le vit s'emparer de l'œuf avant de remonter en chandelle dans une accélération fulgurante. Il devait avoir fait une sacré tête car lorsque Lord Malefoy se tourna vers son fils, il éclata franchement de rire avant de dire :

« Il n'est pas le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle pour rien »

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Fou de joie il se précipita sous la tente acclamé Harry. En arrivant il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Hermione mais pas oncle Ronald, surcoût vu les derniers événements et apparemment il n'était pas le seul étant donné la façon dont Harry le regardait.

« Harry » dit Ron, d'un ton grave « Je ne sais pas qui a déposé ton nom dans la Coupe mais c'est quelqu'un qui veut ta peau »

« On dirait que tu as fini par comprendre. Il t'aura fallu du temps » fit Harry d'un ton glacial.

Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu parler ainsi. Mais comme la neige qui fond en été l'expression glaciale fit place à une expression amicale et avant que le rouquin ne s'excuse, le Survivant s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Bon, ca va. N'en parlons plus »

« Non » répondit Ron « J'aurais dû… »

« N'en parlons plus, je te dis.. »

Devant le tableau qu'ils formaient, sa tante en larme, son oncle gêné et son père souriant, Edward rit. Il rit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il était heureux. Heureux.

« Malefoy arrête de rire » fit le rouquin alors qu'Ed tentait de se calmer.

« Ron ! Ne l'insulte pas comme ça ! » firent Hermione et Harry en même temps.

« Mais `Ry.. C'est un Malefoy » fit Ron boudant.

« Pourquoi est tu venu Edward ? Ne devrais-tu pas être avec ton père ? »

« Je suis venu pour m'excuser pour mon comportement de la dernière fois et pour te féliciter » fit doucement le voyageur, d'un ton timide.

Dieu qu'il pouvait lui ressembler avec cet air timide. Il prit une décision, il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, de l'étreinte que lui avait toujours désirée. Une étreinte pleine d'amour. Il ne fut pas étonné de sentir son fils se peloter contre lui. C'est ainsi que les trouva Lord Malefoy.

« Le score vient d'être affiché et ne voyant pas Edward revenir, je suis venu vous le dire moi-même. Harry tu es ex aequo avec Victor Krum » fit le sang pur ne se laissant pas attendrir pas la scène avant de sortir, sachant que ce n'était pas sa place.

« J'y crois pas ! Malefoy est venu et ils ne nous a pas insulté ! »

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas fait le rapprochement Edward est aussi le fils de Malefoy » fit Hermione.

« J'avais compris, merci ! Ca veut dire qu'un Malefoy va faire partir de la famille »

« Il ne serra pas de ta famille, Ron »

« Harry est comme mon frère » fit Ron avant de se tourner vers son dit frère « Harry tu peux pas l'épouser… Hein ? Dis-moi que tu ne feras pas ça ? » fit-il sur un ton dramatique qui les fit tous rires.

« Oncle Ron, si je suis là c'est que c'est inévitable alors tu vas devoir t'y faire »

Le cadet Weasley poussa un profond soupir, qui aurait pensé qu'un jour on lui dirait que Malefoy et lui se tolérerait. Cette histoire tournait au cauchemar.


	5. Chapter 5: Le bal

**Coucou. Et me revoilà. J'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre en une semaine. C'est un exploit. Je vous remercie à tous de votre soutiens et vos reviews me vont droit au coeur. J'essaie de tous coeur de publier le plus souvent possible et je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme de publication. Désolé. Mais passons au meilleur.. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je le publie spécialement pour vous avant d'aller me coucher même si ma bêta ne l'a pas corrigé. Bon lecture.  
**

_« Oncle Ron, si je suis là c'est que c'est inévitable alors tu vas devoir t'y faire »_

Chapitre 5: Le bal

La première tache était passée et il était vivant. Tout semblait s'arrangeait. Il s'était réconcilié avec son meilleur ami, on ne le traité plus de faux champion, les sarcasmes de Serpentards ne l'atteignaient même plus, les Scroutts à Pétard d'Hagrid ne l'effrayaient pas. Même ses retrouvailles avec l'elfe de maison Dobby lui faisait plaisir.

**Flash Back**

« Harry, il faut absolument que tu viennes, il s'est passé une chose incroyable..S'il te plaît, viens… » fit Hermione en entrainant les garçons jusqu'au cuisine.

Là, Harry découvrit que Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui l'avait mis en danger pour le sauver, travaillait à Poudlard. Et celui-ci était honorer de revoir Harry Potter. Edward aussi était content de revoir l'elfe enfin une chose un peu normal dans ce bordel, il était habitué au comportement de Dobby et cela le fit sourire.

« Tu connais Dobby ? » interrogea Mione.

« Bien sûr Dobby est notre elfe de maison » dit Edward.

« Dobby a entendu parler de Mr Potter-Malefoy. Il est honoré de pouvoir vous servir un jour » fit le serviteur en se courbant et ajouter : « Même si les Malefoy sont de très mauvais sorciers qui pratiquent la magie ! »

Dobby se surpris par son audace et fut interrompu dans son geste pour aller se punir par l'entrer dans la cuisine de Malefoy senior. Sous la peur ses yeux s'agrandirent mais l'adulte eut une réaction des plus étranges.

« Oh Dobby ! » fit le père d'Ed avant de ce rendre compte de la présence des jeunes de continuer : « Ah ! Vous êtes là aussi »

Cependant l'adulte se désintéressa bien vite d'eux. Il ne devait pas se rapprocher d'Harry. C'était son mantra ces derniers temps.

« Pourrais-tu me servir un plateau repas, s'il te plait ? Je n'ai pas pu assistait au diner et je meurs de faim » fit le voyageur, poliment.

« Merci infiniment Dobby » dit Draco en voyant l'elfe revenir avec un plateau et se dirigeait vers la sortie : « Bonne soirée et ne rentre pas tard Ed »

Les adolescents avaient observé la scène médusée sous le regard rieur du première année.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Bref tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. La deuxième tache semblait loin et son incapacité à résoudre l'énigme du brouhaha qui sortait de l'œuf à l'ouverture ne changeait rien. Quel importance face au bonheur qu'il ressentait et rien ne pourrait entraver sa bonne humeur enfin c'est ce qu'Harry disait avant qu'on annonce qu'il y aurait un Bal à Noel. Et que lui, en tant que champion, devait l'ouvrir avec sa partenaire, chose que McGonagall avait précisé obligatoire. Merlin, il était né sous une mauvaise étoile ou bien il avait offensé les dieux, c'était la seule explication plausible a tous ses malheurs. Danser, il allait devoir dansé. Devant tous et il ne savait comment faire.

Une fois le choc passé et assimilé qu'il devait avoir une cavalière il ne songea qu'a une seule personne. Etrangement il s'agissait de l'attrapeuse Serdaigle sur laquelle il avait craqué dès l'instant où il l'avait vu : Cho Chang. Le seul hic était qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aborder et avec la réaction d'Edward la dernière fois, il doutait de la facilité de la chose. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il allait finir ces jours avec Malefoy qu'il devait renoncer à tout et il n'aimait même pas les hommes en plus. Malefoy. Autre problème épineux. Comment avait il put finir ensemble ? Il n'avait guère posait de questions jusqu'à présent mais maintenant il commençait à s'interroger. Depuis quelque temps il se sentait observé et découvrit que son ennemi, sa Némésis, le fixait. Son regard anthracite suivait chacun de ses mouvements avec une telle intensité qu'elle en était presque désarmante. Ses œillades n'étaient cependant pas agressives et c'est ce qui le troublait le plus. Les remarques acerbe à propos de l'article de la gazette avait cessaient. Le tout sous le regard rieur du futur Lord Malefoy. Il ne manquait plus que ça qu'il se préoccupe des Malefoy. Que ce soit du présent et du futur. Il irait demander à Cho et peut importe les autres.

C'était sa résolution mais pourquoi les filles se promenaient troupeaux.

« Essaye avec un lasso » suggéra Ron « Tu sais déjà avec qui tu vas demander ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Evidemment il le savait mais la présence de sa presque copie conforme le dissuada de la mentionner.

« Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi. Tu fais partie de champion et tu viens de te battre contre un dragon. Elles vont faire la queue pour t'accompagner »

Et comme pour donner raison à son meilleur ami, dès le lendemain défilèrent un bon nombre de fille pour l'inviter au bal. Cela allait d'une jeune Poufsouffle à une cinquième année avec une carrure assez imposante. Les filles n'étaient pas les seuls à s'intéresser à lui, il avait surpris quelques œillades de certains mecs dans sa direction. Rien de flagrant bien évidemment mais les regards étaient plus qu'équivoque enfin selon Edward. Bon il l'avouait il ne savait guère faire la différence entre des œillades curieuse et lubrique. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était ignorant de ce genre de chose. Enfin, ce fut ce qu'Harry pensa en tentant de se réconforter sur le fait que c'était son fils qui le lui avait fait remarquer.

Au fil des jours, la dernière semaine du trimestre devenait de plus en plus agitée. Un tas de rumeur fusait à ce sujet mais la chose certaine c'était que Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi somptueux. Mais aucune cavalière en vue.

« Il a toujours Mimi Geignarde » soupira Harry.

« Harry, il faut serrer les dents et y aller » dit Ron, le vendredi matin, comme s'il s'apprêter à se lancer à l'assaut d'une forteresse inexpugnable « Quand nous reviendrons dans la salle commune, ce soir, nous devrons avoir tous les deux des partenaires. D'accord ? »

A la fin du cours de potion, profitant qu'Ed ne suivait pas les mêmes cours qu'eux et ayant rassemblait assez de courage. Il se précipita hors de la salle non sans avoir annoncé à ses meilleurs amis :

« Je vous retrouve au diner »

Il la trouva dans un couloir entourait de ses amies, qui gloussèrent en l'apercevant.

« Heu…Cho ? Est-ce que je pourrais te dire un mot ? » demanda le brun.

« D'accord » fit la Serdaigle en s'éloignant de ses amies.

« Heu » commença Harry.

Après un cafouillage sans queue ni tête il demanda de manière intelligible :

« Tu…Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? »

« Oh, Harry je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai déjà accepté d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre »

Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus froissé. Son refus ou le fait de s'être fait devancer par Cédric Diggory. Dire qu'un Pouffsoufle avait osé faire ce qu'un Gryffondor n'avait osé. Quelle honte. Maintenant avec qui allait il y allé ? Il ne se voyait demander à personne d'autre. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il entra dans la salle commune. Et s'il pensait que la journée ne pouvait être pire, il fut vite détromper par l'air détruit de Ron. Le rouquin était affalé sur un canapé et Ginny tentait de le réconforter. Il avait fait pire. Il avait demandé à Fleur Delacour de l'accompagné. La jeune fille avait apparemment tenté de séduire Cédric, par son charme de demi-Veela, pour qu'il l'invite au bal. Celui ci déjà pris il ne fut guère séduit mais ce fut le cas du rouquin, qui lui essuya un refus catégorique. Leur mauvaise humeur ne dura cependant pas et lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la salle commune accompagné de son fils, ils riaient.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous n'êtes pas venu diner ? » demanda la préfète.

« Parce que- oh, arrêtez de rire, tous les deux- parce qu'ils viennent de se faire envoyer promener par les deux filles à qui ils ont demandé de les accompagner au bal » fit la dernière des Weasley.

« Merci beaucoup Ginny » firent les deux garçons en s'arrêtant de rire.

« A qui avez-vous demandé ? » demanda Edward alors que sa tante s'exaspérer sur leur préjugé à propos de la beauté.

« Fleur Delacour » fit Ron.

« Cho...Chang » fit timidement Harry évitant de croiser les yeux anthracite de son fils mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait celui-ci dit :

« Elles n'étaient pas fait pour vous, c'est tout »

La situation embarrassante cessa lorsque Ronald, après avoir observé son amie sous un autre angle fit :

« Hermione. Neville a raison, après tout: tu es une fille »

Alors qu'Harry observait Ron et Hermione se disputaient, il n'entendit pas Edward se faufilait à ses côtés. Le garçon lui murmura avant de disparaître :

« Ne sont il pas fait pour être ensemble ? »

Les yeux du Survivant s'étaient ouverts sous la stupeur. Ron et Hermione. Ensemble. Quel choc. Il chassa cependant cette idée de son esprit alors que Mione disparaissait dans le dortoir des filles. Il avait d'autre chat à fouetter, trouver une cavalière par exemple. Harry venait de voir Parvati et Lavande entrer dans la salle. Le moment était venu de prendre des mesures. Il s'avança vers les deux filles et demanda :

« Parvati, est ce que tu veux aller au bal avec moi ? »

« Oui, c'est d'accord » fit la Gryffondor après avoir gloussé au possible.

Il casa Ron avec Padma la sœur de Parvati, de Serdaigle, et le tour était joué.

Le jour Noël arriva bien vite. Il fut réveillé par Dobby, venu lui offrir un cadeau puis suivit une séance de déballage de cadeau. Pour passer le temps les Gryffondors s'étaient retrouvés dehors et faisait une bataille de boule de neige. Alors qu'Harry préparait une boule de neige et évitait les projectiles de ses camarades, une voix retentit :

« Harry James Potter ! Remonte immédiatement ! »

Cette voix, il la connaissait. Mais jamais il ne lui avait entendu cette autorité. Pour cause quand il se retourna ce fut pour croiser les yeux furieux de son fils. Jamais il ne l'avait comme _ça_. Et malgré sa petite taille il lui faisait peur.

« J'ai bien l'intension de te rendre sublime pour ce bal alors remonte » fit il en pointant son doigt l'entrée du château.

Harry ne chercha même pas à discuter et suivit son fils sans protester.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Edward avait observé le manège de son père, qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. En attisant l'intérêt de son jeune lui. Il l'avait forcé à envisager Harry d'une autre façon en le manipulant comme un vulgaire Pouffsoufle. Peut être pas romantique au départ mais l'intensité avec lequel le blond suivait le survivant, montrait autre chose que leurs habituels haine. Le jeune garçon croyait avoir lu de la curiosité, de l'intérêt et peu être une petite pointe de jalousie surtout en voyant les groupies qui se pavanaient autour de l'élu pour obtenir d'être sa cavalière. Après tout, un Malefoy ne partage pas et si Draco le considérait comme sien, le bal risquait d'être amusant. Une idée germa dans la tête d'Edward. Il allait mettre un peu de piquant dans cette histoire. Premièrement il devait réunir certaines choses, il ne serait pas dur de se les procurer après tout il était sûr que père l'aiderait. Deuxième il devait arrangeait cette histoire de cavalière à sa façon et il sut au moment où Ginny lui annonça le refus des soit disant fille que son plan avait fonctionné.

**Flash Back**

Le couloir était désert. Parfait. Il savait que sa cible venait souvent s'isoler ici. Quelque minute plus tard il entendit des pas. Il se composa le visage le plus serein possible et fonça droit devant lui sans faire attention au reste. Au moment où il percuta la personne en face de lui il savait que le tour était joué.

« Pardon. Je suis désolé. Je ne regardé pas où je marchais. Cédric ? » fit le voyageur, feignant la surprise.

« Edward, c'est ça ? » fit le dit Cédric en rassemblant ses livres éparpillés par la chute.

« Oui. Félicitation pour ton combat contre ce Suédois à museau court »

« Je n'y suis pas grand-chose, si Harry ne m'avais pas aidé… » fit le second champion.

« Tu sais je pense qu'il préfère le dragon au bal » dit-il en grimaçant, orientant la conversation dans le sens voulu.

« Le bal. Tu y participe ? » interrogea le Pouffsoufle.

« Oh ! J'aurais le droit d'y assister de par ma condition spéciale. Et toi ? Tu y va avec qui ? »

« Je n'en pas de cavalière » fit timidement le plus âgé.

« Tu n'as personne en vu ? » demanda Edward, curieux.

« En fait, si. Mais je crois que Harry s'y intéresse et comme je lui en dois une… » commença Cédric.

« Ah bon. Qui ? J'ai du en entendre parler si tu dis vrai » nia le voyageur.

« C'est… C'est Cho Chang. Tu sais l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle »

« Ah oui. L'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Je vois. Une très belle plante mais non ce n'est pas elle qu'il a cité » dit Ed.

Le visage de Cédric s'illumina sous la nouvelle et Ed ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Allez file ! Va la conquérir »

Et alors que le deuxième champion s'enfuillait il hurla pour le voyageur : « Merci infiniment »

**Fin du Flash Back**

C'est ainsi qu'il avait éloigné le principal élément susceptible de gâcher ses projets. Une fois cette pimbeche hors d'atteinte rien ne pourrait plus déranger Harry. Maintenant il fallait mettre en valeur ce chère Survivant car d'après ce qu'il avait vu de sa garde robe, le travaille serait énorme.

Le jour du bal, Edward dû faire des pieds et des mains pour retrouver son père. Tante Hermione se préparer déjà mais son père était introuvable ainsi que la plupart des Gryffondors mâles. Il ne restait qu'un seul endroit : le parc. Et c'est là qu'il le trouva en pleine bataille de boule de neige.

Une fois remonté dans les dortoirs une autre bataille commençait. Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la douche une autre robe que celle que madame Weasley lui avait achetée était disposée sur le lit.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?» demanda Harry.

« Ta tenue » lui répondit-il simplement.

« Pourquoi je peux pas mettre ma robe de cérémonie ? Elle est bien»

« Celle-ci t'iras mieux alors met la. Et je suis sur qu'oncle Ron sera ravie de mettre ta robe » fit Ed d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réplique.

Et comme son fils l'avait prévue en voyant sa tenue Ron avait poussé des jurons mais fut ravie d'empreinter celle de son meilleur ami, non sans avoir changé la couleur. Après tout le vert jurait avec ses cheveux. Une fois son père habillait, Edward s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Le nid d'oiseau qu'il avait découragea un peu Ed mais à vaincre sans bataille n'est-ce pas triompher sans gloire. Le résultat en revanche valait tous les galions du monde.

« Attend ! Maintenant la touche final » fit le première année en lui montrant des lentilles.

Harry ne protesta pas non plus, pour lui un dragon était mille fois moins dangereux que ce maniaque de la mode. Sur ce point il devait reconnaître il ressemblait à Malefoy. Le garçon se recula de quelque pas pour observer son travail.

« Les gens vont te dévorer du regard sinon je ne m'appelle plus Edward Harry Potter-Malefoy »

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Comment lui, un sang pur en était-il venu à délaisser sa cavalière pour un sang mêlé ? Draco ne le savait que trop. Depuis l'arrivé de ces voyageurs il avait tous fait pour les éviter et continuait sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait épousé un homme et surtout Potter. Le destin avait voulu qu'il échange quelque mot avec son futur lui et cette discussion l'avait plus que troublait.

**Flash Back**

« Tu crois que si je suis vivant c'est que Voldemort est vainqueur ? Que j'aurais épousé Harry pour le détruire ? Et que je lui aurais fait un enfant pour le plaisir ? » fit l'adulte.

« Pourquoi sinon ? » demanda le Serpentard.

« Parlons hypothétiquement »

« Hypothétiquement alors »

« Et si Père se retrouvait en prison et qu'on te confie une mission si conséquente que seul l'échec était possible. Et si la punition d'avoir échoué était la mort de ta famille. Et si on te proposer d'épouser Potter pour te laver de tout soupçon, vu que tu as fuit en guise de représailles. Enfin tout cela n'a pas d'importance puisqu'il s'agit d'hypothèse» dit le voyageur.

« Je n'ai pas siémens choisit d'être avec Potter, alors ?» fit l'étudiant après un moment de réflexion.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors pourquoi ai-je accepté ? » interrogea le jeune Draco.

« Une manigance de Dumbledore. Et les options étaient limitées à l'époque. C'était Potter, la prison ou voir pire…»

« Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Potter et pas Harry. Il est étrange de te voir le nommer ainsi »

« A cette époque il méritait son surnom de Balafré ou Potty »

« Je me reconnaît bien là » déclara le jeune.

A la réplique de son lui plus jeune, l'adulte se détendit et sourit.

« Hôte cette expression niaise de mes traits. On dirait un de ces stupides Gryffondors »

« Mais enfin je suis…en faite tu es capable de te comporter comme un lion » fit le voyageur.

Les traits de Malefoy se figèrent d'horreur.

« Comme IL peut se comporter en parfait Serpentard et crois moi tu vas t'amuser » continua l'adulte.

« Potty ? Un des nôtres ? » fit Draco, complètement abasourdi.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit.

« Tu es en train de me dire que Potter aurait eu sa place parmi les nôtres ? Impossible ! On parle de Saint Potter, le défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin… » récapitula l'étudiant.

« Et s'il n'avait refusé qu'à cause d'une querelle avec un gamin arrogant en première année. Réfléchis-y… » fit l'adulte avant d'ajouté : « Comment t'imaginais tu l'avenir ? »

« Marier avec une sang pure de bonne famille et avec un héritier que je pourrais élever dans les dignes tradition Malefoy » fit le jeune.

« Tu te vois épouser qui ? Parkinson ? Alors que tu trouve qu'elle ressemble en un bouledogue ? En plus collant ? » demanda l'assistant du professeur de potions.

« Comment… »

« Voyons… Je suis passé par là…. Un Malefoy veut toujours le meilleur et Potter est le meilleur »

« Quel rapport avec le bal ? » fit l'héritier Malefoy alors que son double plus vieux disparaissait.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Il est vrai que le balafré avait fais un effort pour cette stupide soirée mais la greluche pendant à son bras gâcher tout. Qui était ce déjà ? Padma. Patil. Et pourquoi s'en préoccupait il ? Tout ça s'était la faute de son double. C'est pour cela qu'il s'intéressait à Potter. Et qui lui avait dégoté ces fringues. Il allait se faire violer. Ce pantalon à pince avec la chemise blanche lui donnait une certaine classe mais la cape qu'il portait par dessus verte faisait ressortir ses yeux et les brodures argent lui donnaient l'allure d'un prince. Que pour une fois ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait envie de passer une main dans ses cheveux, d'y mettre un peu plus de désordre. Et que sans ses lunettes, le vert était devenu sa couleur préféré. Il n'avait aucune attirance pour Potter, ce serait de la folie. Ce serait trahir les principes qu'on lui avait inculqué. Ce serait signer son propre arrêt de mort. Et pourtant il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle. Potter était maladroit. Potter était timide. Potter et Potter. Toujours Potter. Depuis leur première année il n'avait fait que de le chercher d'abord en temps qu'ami ensuite en temps qu'ennemi. Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même il s'avouerait qu'une vie sans Potter serait une vie morne. Qui enverrait-il en détention ? A qui saboterait-il les potions ? Qui insulterait-il ? Personne ne lui avait jamais tenu tête comme lui. Et après tout qu'est ce que ca pouvait faire qu'ils soient ennemi, amant ou mari. Au moins ils pouvaient se côtoyer aussi étrange soit-il. Malefoy et Potter étaient indissociables. Et le mélange des deux était impressionnant. Depuis leur arrivé il avait observé Edward. Il avait hérité de la plupart des traits de Potter mais ses yeux et la grâce de ses gestes venaient assurément du coté Malefoy. Au moins avait il eu un héritier. Un fils qui pourrait perpétuer le nom des Malefoys. Mais une question demeurait: celle de sa naissance. Comment deux hommes avait ils eu un enfant ? Il n'avait jamais songé aux grossesses masculines.

Plongé dans ses pensées il avait complètement délaissé Pansy, en fait tout lui paraissait fade. Sauf ce Gryffondor à présent assit avec la belette, la jumelle de l'autre gourgandine partie. Laissant pour une fois son cœur prendre le pas sur sa raison, il s'avança dans la direction de la table où discuté les deux amis. Voyant que les deux garçons ne lui accordèrent aucune attention il toussota afin d'obtenir l'effet désiré. Et effet Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers lui, coupant l'herbe sous le pied des lions avant que les insultes fusent, il demanda :

« Puis je solliciter l'honneur, Mr Potter, de danser en votre compagnie »

Le fait le plus étonnant ne fut pas la politesse de la demande, ni l'absence d'hostilité dans le ton mais bien le fait que Draco s'était incliné en une légère révérence main tendu, comme tout gentilhomme se doit. Le blond crut ne jamais obtenir de réponse tant le brun semblait abasourdit, pourtant bientôt il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne comme réponse positive. Il tira sur cette main et l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à son lionceau, il douta. Merlin, que lui avait il prit d'oser l'inviter à danser ? Mais il ne laissa rien paraître et se rapprocha du brun, celui-ci semblait perdu alors Draco se saisit de la main gauche d'Harry et plaça la main droite d'Harry sur sa propre taille.

« Malefoy ? » demanda incertain le brun.

« Aucune question Potter » répondit le sang pur sans son habituel ton mordant.

« Je…Je ne sais pas danser »

« Alors laisse toi guider » fit Draco avant de commencer à bouger, selon le rythme de la musique.

Le bras d'Harry se resserra timidement autour de la taille de Draco, sa main se reposant légèrement dans le creux de son dos. Hésitant d'abord, les pas du Survivant se firent au fur et à mesure de plus sûr. En cet instant, le spectacle était magnifique, les deux jeunes hommes dégageaient une telle grâce et telle harmonie. Ils en oublièrent le bal, les élèves, les professeurs, les invités. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés sans pouvoir se défaire l'un de l'autre. Seuls eux comptaient. Une chanson passa puis deux puis trois. Mais rien ne semblait rompre cet instant magique. Quand la piste se vida alors seulement ils s'arrêtèrent sans se séparer.

« Merci de m'avoir accordé cette danse Po…Harry » fit doucement le sang pur avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis en une légère caresse.

Voilà il avait gouté au fruit interdit. Il avait osé poser ses lèvres sur celle de Potter. En les voyant si rouge d'avoir été mordu il n'avait pas résisté il s'était pencher et avait profané ces lèvres pas les siennes. Merlin, il était perdu. Il avait adoré et pourtant ce n'était même pas un vrai baiser.

« Aucun commentaire » fit Draco en voyant son futur lui approchait.

« Je n'en ferais aucun. J'ai vécu sensiblement la même scène » lui susurra l'adulte.

« Comment cela ? » fit le plus jeune de peur d'avoir été honteusement manipulé.

« La première foi que nous avons dansé, Harry menait mais l'étreinte n'avait pas fini aussi sagement » fit l'adulte avec un sourire nostalgique.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

La soirée était décidemment étrange. D'abord il se faisait habiller par un Malefoy, enfin théoriquement. Apparemment son nouveau look faisait son petit effet puisque chaque personne se retournait sur son passage. Il avait ouvert le bal avec sa cavalière et à présent était assis avec son meilleur ami. Il assistait à la dispute entre Ron et Hermione en se disant qu'Edward avait raison ces deux là était fait pour s'aimer. Et maintenant que leurs cavalières étaient parties avec des étudiants de Beauxbâtons, ils avaient la paix et pouvaient rester au calme. Enfin c'est ce qu'Harry avait espéré. Son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner depuis que Malefoy lui avait fait cette demande. Il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi sa main, traitresse, avait serré celle tendu. Il avait avoué ne pas savoir danser, à un Serpentard, qui plus est. Mais le reste s'était perdu dans la couleur grise des yeux de Malefoy. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de son hésitation de départ ni de son assurance progressif. Il savait juste que le gris venait de devenir sa couleur préféré. Pas le gris foncé ni le clair, celui des yeux de son cavalier, un gris nuancé. Combien de temps ils avaient valsé il ne s'en souvenait pas, pourquoi ils avaient arrêté non plus. Il avait même conclu à un rêve, un fantasme quand il avait sentit ces lèvres effleurer les siennes doucement. Quand son cavalier le laissa, il retourna comme un zombie se rassoir auprès de son meilleur ami, celui n'eut même pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question que Percy s'était précipité vers leur table en se frottant les mains d'un air très supérieur :

« Alors on dirait que tu que tu es devenu ami avec Victor Krum, Ron ? »

Victor Krum. Le garçon pour lequel lui et Hermione venait de se disputer. Ami ? Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui avait échappée. Son voyage à Dracoland semblait l'avoir coupé d'un instant primordial. Toujours dans son profond questionnement le rouquin continua :

« Très bien ! C'est ça le but : la coopération magique internationale ! »

« Viens, on va faire un tour » murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry. « J'en ai assez de Percy… »


	6. Chapter 6: Sur le chemin de ton coeur

_Joyeux Noel un peu en retard. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai tenté de le finir au plus vite. Mais bon vous savez comment son les études surtout quand on est en semaine d'exam... J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Certes il est un peu plus court que les précédent mais il me tenez à coeur donc voilà! Je me tait et vous laisse lire avant de tous vous dévoiler. Juste un dernier mot. Pardon pour les fautes ( vous le lisez en premier) et review!!!!!_

_« Viens, on va faire un tour » murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry. « J'en ai assez de Percy… »_

Chapitre 6 : Sur le chemin de ton cœur

Dites. Comment imaginez-vous la pire soirée de votre vie finir ? Bourré ? Dans le lit d'une inconnue ? Pour Harry Potter une terrible soirée s'achevait comme celle du Bal de Noël. Alors premièrement en temps que champion de Poudlard il avait été obligé de se rendre à ce foutu bal et en plus accompagné. Deuxièmement il s'était fait traité par son propre fils comme un pantin. Troisièmement… Finalement compté ses bourdes n'étaient pas une bonne idée. Dansé n'avait pas été si horrible que cela, enfin pas le pire de la soirée. La suite a été plus affligeante surtout quand il avait accepté l'invitation de Malefoy a dansé. Entre ces bras il s'était senti bien, pas maladroit, juste à sa place. Peut être cela qui le dérangeait, peut être plus que le souvenir des lèvres de son ennemi sur les siennes. Ensuite il y avait eu la ballade dans le parc où il avait dû se caché derrière un buisson avec Ron et avait été obligé d'assister à la confession d'Hagrid sur son enfance. Le clou de cette soirée avait été lorsque son rival, Cédric Diggory, l'avait rappelé avant qu'il ne monte les escaliers pour l'embrouillé avec des paroles douteuses :

« Prends un bain… heu… avec l'œuf et…réfléchis. L'eau chaude t'aidera… Fais-moi confiance. Un conseil. Va dans la salle de bains des préfets. La quatrième porte à droite après la statue de Boris le Hagard, au cinquième étage. Le mot de passe, c'est `_Fraîcheur des Pins_'. Bon, je te quitte, il faut que j'aille dire bonne nuit… »

Il avait regardé ce Pouffsoufle raccompagné Cho ce qui l'avait foutu en rogne. S'aurait du être lui qui aurait du la raccompagné. Ca aurait du être lui à lui donner le baiser de bonne nuit. Poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tendrement comme Malefoy l'avait fait. Malefoy. Décidément tous revenait à lui. Et le clou de la soirée avait été entre ses meilleurs amis lorsqu'Hermione était monté sur de paroles au combien équivoque :

«La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place et non au dernier moment parce que tu n'auras trouvé personne d'autre»

Après les révélations d'Edward sur le futur couple tout semblait logique à Harry mais surement pas au principale concerné c'est-à-dire le rouquin qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

Le lendemain le Trio eut la surprise de ne pas voir leur ami Hagrid lors du cour de Soin aux créatures magiques mais une remplaçante. Inévitablement une question fut posée. Où est Hagrid ? Question dont la réponse fut apportée par le fils du diable en personne, Draco Malefoy.

« Oh, personne ne l'a attaqué, Potter, si c'est ça que tu crois » dit Malefoy de sa voix doucereuse « Il a simplement trop honte de montrer son horrible grosse tête »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » lança sèchement Harry.

« Tiens » dit-il avec un sourire narquois « Désolé de te faire de la peine, Potter… »

Le blond lui avait tendu un article de journal, qui selon la signature avait était écrit par Rita Skeeter. Avant même d'avoir lu le contenu Harry savait que cela n'apporterait rien de bon surtout vu le sourire du Serpentard. Cependant il ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait reprocher à son ami. Sauf peut être son gout pour les créatures étrange, il grimaça en pensant à Norbert et Touffu ou Aragog qu'Hagrid adoraient. Oui son ami avait pour les animaux les plus dangereux une grande affection. Mais mis à part cela et son incapacité à gardé un secret on ne trouvait personne d'aussi gentille. Après avoir lu l'article Harry bouillait de rage. Attaquer quelqu'un sur ses origines. Sur sa naissance. Comme si Hagrid était responsable du sang de géant qui coulait dans ces veines. Comme s'il était un de ces géants que la journaliste décrivait comme des êtres sanguinaires, il était l'opposé. Malgré sa révolte, une question était réellement importante.

« Comment a-t-elle pu savoir ? » murmura le brun à son meilleur ami avant de tourné vers les Serpantard et de s'adresser à son pire ennemi « Qu'est ce que ça signifie Tout le monde déteste Hagrid ? Et qu'est ce que cet idiotie sur lui – il montra Crabbe – qui aurait était mordu par un Veracrasse ? Les Veracrasses n'ont même pas de dents ! »

« Je pense que ça devrait mettre un terme à la carrière d'enseignant de ce gros imbécile » répondit Malefoy, le regard étincelant « Un demi-géant… Et moi qui pensais qu'il avait simplement avalé une bouteille de Poussos quand il était petit…Les mamans et les papas ne vont pas aimer ça du tout… Ils vont avoir peur que leurs enfants se fassent manger. Ha, ha ! »

Enfoiré. Connard. Serpent. Comment avait il espérait que ce maudit blondinet change ? Comment avait il put s'imaginer avoir ce futur si prometteur ? Non ce maudit Serpentard resterait le même c'est-à-dire le froid et frigide Draco Lucius Malefoy.

« Toi, tu… » s'exclama le prince des lions, baguette pointait vers son opposé, redisant considérablement l'espace entre eux.

« Vous écoutez un peu, là bas ? » s'écria le professeur.

De quoi parlait ce cours. Ah oui, les licornes. Toute les filles étaient agglutinaient autour du spécimen apporté par le professeur. Apparemment ce noble animal ne semble pas apprécier les garçons. La réprimande du professeur ne put durer plus longtemps alors que l'animal s'avançait de son pas majestueux parmi les élèves, qui s'écartaient à son passage au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à se plaçaient entre les deux ennemis. Son encolure appelait les caresses comme le miel les abeilles. Et sans s'en rendre compte Harry avait glissé ses doigts dans celle-ci sans s'apercevoir que Malefoy en avait fait de même. Au bout d'un moment interminable, la licorne se détourna et s'en fut vers la forêt interdite rejoindre les siens. Ce départ avait laissé planer un silence. Un silence que personne ne semblait résigné à priser. Sauf peut être le professeur Gobe Planche qui déclara :

« Et bien messieurs. On m'avait dit que vous étiez spéciale mais je ne pensais pas à ce point »

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça, madame ? » demanda Hermione, remis plus vite que les autres de son choc.

« Pour deux raisons. Les licornes n'approchent pas les personnes de sexes masculins. Pour une étrange raisons elles les trouvent indigne. Ensuite elle vous a approchait tous les deux, ce qui signifie que ce qui vous unis est pure »

Il n'y eut pas une altercation mais plusieurs à chaque fois Malefoy le provoquez en lui balançant des phrases tels que :

« Alors, il vous manque votre copain métis ? » ou « Il vous manque, l'homme-éléphant ? »

Et à chaque fois cela finissait de la même manière l'un braquais contre l'autre et à chaque fois une personne les interrompaient faisait ressortir un problème.

« C'est à se demander s'il ne t'as pas lancé un sortilège pour te faire un enfant et t'obliger à rester avec, vieux » lui avait Ron après une énième altération.

« Tu n'est qu'un idiot Ronald Weasley » fit `Mione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bah quoi c'est vrai. Ne le nie pas `Mione. Vu l'entente entre Harry et Malefoy, c'est impossible qu'ils se soient levé un matin pour se dire 'Tiens je pourrais sortir avec'. A moins qu'ils s'aiment en secret » dit le rouquin de plus en plus horrifier par son résonnement avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami et de demander scandalisé : « Tu n'es pas amoureux de Malefoy, n'est pas ? »

« S'il ne l'est pas il sera » ajouta malicieusement la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai fait des recherches… » commença Hermione.

« … à la bibliothèque » finirent les garçons en même temps

« …sur les grossesses masculines » poursuivit-elle « Bien que rare, cela s'est déjà produit dans le passé. Cependant elles nécessitent trois choses essentiels » « Beaucoup de pouvoirs de la part des parents, un amour sincère et une envie… Comment expliquer… une envie de famille.. Non. Plutôt une envie de symbiose »

Symbiose mes fesses. Le jour où lui et Malefoy seront en symbiose il pleuvra des Scroutt à pétards. Dans un sens l'hostilité du blond envers lui le rassurait. Rien n'avait changé et ceux malgré l'arrivé de son futur fils accompagné de son mari. Le reste n'était lié qu'à ces deux personnages. L'invitation de Malefoy au bal, sa danse qui l'avait remuée au plus profond de son être. Ce n'était qu'eux car dans un sens les voyageurs faisait ressortir ce dont il rêvait : une famille. Sa famille. Et même s'il s'était imaginé avec une femme, il était fier d'Edward.

Un autre thème revenait souvent sur le tableau : l'énigme de l'œuf d'or. Hermione le harcelait, Verpey et même Hagrid. Ainsi suivit-il le conseil de Cédric et se rendit à cette fameuse salle de bain.

Harry organisa son escapade soigneusement. Seul quelque rare personne avec accès à cette pièce mais pour plus de sureté il décida d'y aller la nuit. Grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité et la Carte des Maraudeurs il n'eut aucune peine à se rendre devant la statue de Boris le Hagard, au cinquième étage et souffla le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt en grimaçant. Harry se glissa par l'entrebâillement, ferma le verrou derrière lui et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Il détailla la salle de bain, splendide, finalement être préfet avait des avantages. Un magnifique lustre de chandelles éclairait les lieux d'une lumière douce et tout était en marbre blanc, y compris l'espèce de piscine rectangulaire aménagée dans le sol, au milieu de la pièce. Une centaine de robinets d'or s'alignaient tout autour, chacun incrusté d'une pierre précieuse différente, et il y avait même un plongeoir. De longs rideaux de lin blanc étaient accrochés aux fenêtres, une grande pile de serviettes blanches et moelleuses était posée dans un coin et un unique tableau, entouré d'un cadre doré, ornait le mur. Il représentait une sirène blonde profondément endormie sur un rocher, ses longs cheveux ondulant devant son visage à chaque respiration. Lorsque le bain fut rempli d'eau chaude, de mousse et de bulles, Harry ferma tout les robinets qu'il avait ouvert, enleva son pyjama et se glissa dans l'eau avec l'impression de s'être fait avoir par Cédric. Harry prit l'œuf laissait au bord de la piscine et l'ouvrit. Le bruit infernal qui s'en échappait était le même à un détail près, à présent l'écho était tel qu'Harry redouta un instant d'alerter tous Poudlard.

« Si j'étais toi, j'essaierais de le mettre dans l'eau » fit une voix qui surprit notre héros lui faisant glisser l'œuf des mains et boire la tasse.

« Mimi ! » s'écria le garçon en reconnaissant le fantôme puis réalisant sa tenue ou absence de tenue, ajouta : « Je…Je n'ai rien sur moi ! »

« J'ai fermé les paupières quand tu t'es mis dans l'eau » fit la jeune fille audacieuse « Ca fait une éternité que tu n'es pas venu me voir »

« Oh, tu sais…Je ne suis pas censé aller dans les toilettes des filles » dit le brun tentant de se justifier, toute gène oublié.

« Avant, ça ne te dérangeait pas. Vous veniez sans cesse, tous les trois »

« J'ai eu des ennuis parce que j'y étais allé » dit-il « Après ça, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas y retourner »

« Ah bon…Je comprends… En tout cas, à ta place, j'essayerai de mettre l'œuf dans l'eau. C'est ce qu'a fait Cédric Diggory »

« Lui aussi, tu l'as espionné ? Alors tu passe tes soirées ici à venir voir les préfets prendre leur bain ? » accusa Harry.

« Ca m'arrive mais je n'avais encore jamais parlait à personne »

« C'est un grand honneur pour moi. Et maintenant, ferme les yeux ! » fit le survivant alors qu'il sortait du bain récupérer l'œuf qui avait glissé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Vas y, maintenant… Ouvre le sous l'eau ! »

Harry obéit docilement et ouvrit l'œuf sous l'eau. On entendait plus la plainte en provenance de l'objet mais une chanson dont les paroles étaient impossibles à déterminer. Mimi ajouta alors : « Il faut que toi aussi, tu sois sous l'eau. Allez, vas-y ! »

Le garçon fit se qu'on lui dit. Il prit une inspiration et plongea. Et là il put l'entendre.

_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

_Nous devons pour chanter être au dessous du sol._

_A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

_Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

_Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

_Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard._

« Alors, tu as entendu ? » demanda Mimi alors qu'il remontait.

« Oui. Attends, pour être plus sûr, je vais l'écouter encore une fois… » fit l'élu avant de replonger.

« Il faut que je rende visite à des gens qui ne peuvent chanter au dessus du sol…Heu…Qui ça peut être ? » poursuivit il en se remémorant les paroles.

« Tu n'es pas très vif, on dirait ? C'est ce qu'a pensé Cédric Diggory. Il est resté un temps fou à parler tout seul. Vraiment très longtemps…Presque toutes les bulles avaient disparus.. » dit le fantôme finissant sur un ton coquin.

Mais le brun n'en avait cure, il devait trouver la solution. Réfléchir de manière posée.

« Sous l'eau…Mimi, qui vit dans le lac, à part le calamar géant ? » demanda t-il.

« Oh, toutes sortes de créatures. Parfois je me retrouve là bas malgré moi…quand quelqu'un tire la chasse d'eau de mes toilettes au moment où je ne m'y attends pas… » répondit évasivement la jeune fille.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le lac qui a une voix humaine ? » demanda le garçon puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit et ajouta : « Mimi, il n'y a pas de sirènes dans le lac ? »

« Oooh, bravo. Diggory a mis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi pour trouver ! Et en plus, elle était réveillée le jour où il est venu. Elle n'arrêtait pas de glousser, de faire son intéressante, d'exhiber ses nageoires… »

« C'est ça, alors ? Pour la deuxième tâche, il faut plonger dans le lac et trouver les sirènes et…et… » fit Harry. Une seconde il avait crut tenir toutes les réponses au creux de sa main mais une autre interrogation s'élevait, plus grande encore : « Mimi. Comment je vais faire pour respirer sous l'eau ? »

« Quel manque de tact ! » s'écria Mimi.

« Pourquoi un manque de tact ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Parler de respirer devant moi ! Alors que je ne peux…que je n'ai…depuis une éternité… »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire…j'ai simplement oublié… » fit il gêné.

« Oh, oui, c'est très facile d'oublier que Mimi est morte » dit Mimi Geignarde dans un sanglot.

« Très bien tout ça » dit Harry d'un ton vague « J'ai quand même beaucoup avancé… Ferme encore les yeux, s'il te plait, je sors du bain »

Alors qu'il s'exprima, ses paroles se répercutèrent il était seul. Mimi avait disparu. Il avait du la vexait en parlant de respirer. Le bain était agréable peut être pouvait-il rester et se détendre. Il le méritait, après tous ce que sa mauvaise étoile lui faisait subir. Et il avait déjà enfreint le règlement an entrant dans la salle de bain des préfets et le couvre feu surement déjà bien déplacé. C'était décidait, il restait. Il récupéra cependant l'œuf d'or toujours au fond et le déposa sur le rebord avant de s'adonnait au délice de l'eau chaude.

Un mouvement de la porte lui indiqua qu'il avait de la visite. Le verrou était verrouillé donc pas de souci à se faire. Il avait négligé le fait qu'être sorcier avait beaucoup d'avantage surtout celui d'ouvrir les portes alors que le loquet s'ouvrait. Harry paniqua, il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Cependant son cœur se calma une seconde avant de repartir plus vite. Malefoy, ange blond, démon tentateur, vipère à la langue acérer, venait d'entrer.

« Potter » fit le blond, sans enthousiasme.

« Je vois que nous avons la même idée » fit-il « Ou pas » en voyant l'œuf.

Il ne fit pas davantage cas au brun et se déshabilla.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Malefoy ? » dit Harry alors que ses joues se coloraient.

« Je me déshabille. Ca ne se voit pas ? C'est ce qu'on fait habituellement lorsqu'on prend un bain » dit le blond alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise.

« Je SAIS prendre un bain ! Mais pourquoi tu le fait LA ? » s'enflamma le Gryffondor.

« Qu'est ce que tu croyais qu'en te voyant je partirais. Potty, Potty. Pourquoi refuserais-je un tel cadeau ? » fit le blond alors le premier bouton de son pantalon sautait.

N'ayant plus seulement les joues rouges mais la totalité du visage, pas à cause de la température enfin si mais pas celle du bain, se retourna. Maudit. Maudit. Il était maudit. Pense à autre. Autre chose. Le moyen de respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure serait un commencement. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui entre dans l'eau se fit entendre. Ou peut être juste pensé au moyen de respirer tout court. Il se força à prendre une bouffé d'air. Inspirer. Expirer. Le bain était aussi grand qu'une piscine. Voilà il avait juste à rester loin de l'autre. Cette pensée le calma un peu et c'est plus serein qu'il se retourna. S'était sans compter l'avis du Serpentard.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Malefoy » fit le brun alors que sa Némésis était tellement proche.

« Je m'approche, Potter » lui répondit il en avançant progressivement.

« Je vois cela. Je demande pourquoi tu agis de cette façon »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ? » fit le blond mais devant le regard septique que le Gryffondor lui envoya, ajouta : « Je ne veux pas penser à mon comportement » alors que ses deux mains se mettaient de chaque coté de la tête d'Harry l'acculant ainsi contre le rebord.

« Je veux juste ressentir » fit-il avant de déposer.

Si la première fois il avait considéré leur échange comme un baiser alors comment devait-il considérer celui là ? Les lèvres de Malefoy s'était poser sur les siennes avant que sa langue cartographie sa bouche quémandant l'accès à plus. Accès qu'il finit par obtenir lorsque le cerveau du brun cessa de fonctionner et le lui accorda. Il se perdait dans ce baiser. Plus rien n'existait. Que ces lèvres. Que ces cheveux dans lequel il avait emmêlé ses mains. Que cette bouche qui descendait le long de sa gorge. Que ce corps contre le sien. Un _Potter_ susurrer le ramena à la réalité. La voix de Malefoy était basse et chargé de désir. L'inverse de son habituel self contrôle. Et pourtant cela n'empêcha pas Harry de se tendre en réalisant la portée de ses actions. Sa tension ne sembla pas passer inaperçu vu l'immobilisation de la bouche au niveau de son cou.

« Il faut que cela cesse » dit avec résolution Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le Serpentard.

« Nous sommes ennemies » fit l'élu comme si c'était la réponse la plus logique au monde.

« Pourquoi ? » fit de nouveau le blond, il releva la tête et murmura, d'une façon si fragile: « Et si moi je ne veux pas. Et si moi je veux gouter à se futur ? Et si je veux être heureux ? »

Sans signe avant coureur il s'empara à nouveau de la bouche du brun. Un ballet enivrant s'en suivit, laissant Harry pantois. Oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas Malefoy, il répondit au baiser avec une complaisance qui le ferait blêmir de honte plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, il savourait. Un gloussement les interrompit. Mimi Geignarde était revenu et les observait comme un spectateur observe un spectacle particulièrement intéressant.

« Dégage sale fantôme » fit le blond en se détachant de lui et affrontant le terrible fantôme des toilettes de filles.

C'était sa chance de s'échapper, de partir sans à avoir à répondre à une mirade de questions auquel il n'était pas prêt à répondre. Il ne voulait pas se demander pourquoi il était dépendant de ces lèvres, de ce corps, de lui. Rapidement il sortit du bassin, se sécha avec un sort, se rhabilla et sortit avec son œuf. Grâce au ciel il avait pu entreprendre tout cela puisque l'attention de Malefoy était monopolisée par Mimi.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Un bon bain voilà ce qu'il avait besoin. Se prélasser dans un bassin d'eau bouillante. Pas sous une douche dans son dortoir rempli d'incapable mais dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il n'était pas préfet mais son futur lui avait glissé le mot de passe au creux de l'oreille. Et quel mauvais Serpentard il ferait s'il n'utiliser pas cette information à son avantage. Son double jeu le fatiguait. A tous il montrait son masque mais à l'intérieur les fondements même de son existence avait étaient remués. En une seule discussion il avait envisagé son ennemi sous une autre couture et avait osé faire le premier pas. Il avait laissé l'impulsivité avoir le dessus sur son raisonnement. Heureusement ce geste n'aurait pas de conséquence. Le sort et l'interdiction de communiquer empêcherait Lord Malefoy d'apprendre la déchéance de son héritier. Quant à ses amis il les a calmé en retrouvant son comportement habituel c'est-à-dire froid, sarcastique et prêt à rebaissé le Balafré. Mais à l'intérieur, sa danse avec le brun et surtout le baiser l'avait remué. Une fois arrivé devant la statue il prononça le mot de passe. Elle refusa de s'ouvrir mais un simple _Alohomora_ régla le problème et il pénétra sur une salle de bain déjà occupé. Et d'après les cheveux ébouriffés brun, il s'agissait de son obsédant futur mari.

« Potter » fit le blond, sans enthousiasme.

« Je vois que nous avons la même idée » continua t-il « Ou pas » ajouta t-il en voyant l'œuf.

Il ne fit pas davantage cas au brun et se déshabilla. Après tout il n'avait que faire de lui. Il était la pour se détendre et rien ni personne ne l'en empêchera.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Malefoy ? » dit le brun alors que ses joues se coloraient.

« Je me déshabille. Ca ne se voit pas ? C'est ce qu'on fait habituellement lorsqu'on prend un bain » alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise.

« Je SAIS prendre un bain ! Mais pourquoi tu le fait LA ? » s'exclama l'élu.

« Qu'est ce que tu croyais qu'en te voyant je partirais. Potty, Potty. Pourquoi refuserais-je un tel cadeau ? » fit le blond alors le premier bouton de son pantalon sautait.

Finalement il allait peut être s'amuser. Surtout quand il vit au coin de l'œil le champion se retournait. Il n'y prêta pas attention, finit de se dévêtir en pliant soigneusement ses vêtements et de plonger dans un bain pile à la bonne température. Silencieusement il s'approcha de sa cible le plus doucement possible et au moment où il était sur lui Harry se retourna et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Malefoy » fit le brun alors que sa Némésis était tellement proche.

« Je m'approche, Potter » lui répondit il en avançant félinement.

« Je vois cela. Je demande pourquoi tu agis de cette façon »

Pourquoi ? Il se le demandait. Pourquoi était il attiré par Potter comme le feu attire les papillons. Il lui est vital. Comme l'oxygène. D'ennemi à amant, il n'y a qu'un pas ou plutôt une brasse. Il ne voulait pas analyser ses actions ni ses sentiments.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ? » fit le blond mais devant le regard septique que le Gryffondor lui envoya, ajouta : « Je ne veux pas penser à mon comportement » alors que ses deux mains se mettaient de chaque coté de la tête d'Harry l'acculant ainsi contre le rebord. Il voulait ressentir. Pour une fois, lui, l'impassible Draco Malefoy voulait avoir l'occasion de vivre cette chose que chacun décrivait comme incroyable.

« Je veux juste ressentir » fit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres s'était posé sur celle du brun avant que sa langue cartographie sa bouche quémandant l'accès à plus. Accès qu'Harry finit par lui accorder. Il se perdait dans ce baiser. Plus rien n'existait. Que cette bouche. Que ce palet qu'il découvrait et redécouvrait. Que ces mains qui venait s'emmêlé dans ses cheveux. Que cette gorge qu'il marquait par des baisers plus ou moins appuyé. Que ce corps contre le sien. Il susurra un _Potter _d'une voix basse et sensuel qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il sentit le brun se tendre, ce qui fit stopper sa bouche au niveau de son cou.

« Il faut que cela cesse » fit sa Némésis.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il.

« Nous sommes ennemies » fit l'élu.

Le mot claquer comme un jugement. Ennemi, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Pourtant ce n'était pas de leur chef. Ils avaient été obligés. De par leurs maisons, de par leurs éducations, de par leurs familles. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait cet avenir. Il le désirait.

« Pourquoi ? » fit de nouveau le blond, il releva la tête et murmura, d'une façon si fragile: « Et si moi je ne veux pas. Et si moi je veux gouter à ce futur ? Et si je veux être heureux ? »

Sans signe avant coureur il s'empara de la bouche du brun. Un ballet enivrant s'en suivit, laissant son partenaire pantois. Un gloussement les interrompit. Mimi Geignarde était là et les observait comme un spectateur observe un spectacle particulièrement intéressant.

« Dégage sale fantôme » fit-il en se détachant de son brun et affrontant le terrible fantôme des toilettes de filles.

« Retourne dans tes toilettes » s'écria le serpent.

« J'ai le droit de profiter du spectacle » nargua le fantôme.

« NON ! Vas plutôt te trouver une autre occupation…Te noyer par exemple »

« Draco Malefoy tu n'es qu'un goujat »

« C'est toi espèce de fantôme stupide qui m'interrompe. Dégage que je puisse reprendre »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle » dit Mimi alors que son sourire était de plus en plus prononcé.

« Laisse-nous »

« Pourquoi dit tu cela ? Tu es seul après tout ! »

Il fit volte face pour retourner à sa précédente activité mais remarqua qu'il était seul. Ce satané Gryffondor avait profité de sa joute avec cette espèce de gourgandine pour se faire la malle.

« Espèce de gourde »

Son lion avait décidé de lui filer entre les doigts. Et bien tant pis pour lui. Draco était déterminer à l'avoir et ce que Malefoy veut, Malefoy a. la chasse est donc ouverte.


	7. Chapter 7: La deuxième tache

_Coucou tous le monde! Me revoilà. Désolé du retard j'ai été prise en cours... Je pense en revanche que je ne mettrai plus autant de temps à publier les prochaines enfin je crois. Mais le chapitre 8 est déjà bien entamé et le 9 quasiment fini!!!! En tous cas je remercie mes fidèles lecteur de me suivre si assidûment qui contrairement à ma beta n'ont pas accumulé du retard. Enfin je rappel que que ceci est mon style d'écriture quiconque n'apprécie pas peut s'abstenir de me lire._

_Bonne lecture_

_La chasse est donc ouverte._

Chapitre 7 : La deuxième tache

Le lendemain Harry avait raconté son aventure de la veille en omettant le passage avec Malefoy.

**Flash Back**

Harry sortait de la salle de bain des préfets rapidement, ravis d'avoir put échapper à l'emprise de Malefoy. Dans sa hâte de fuir, il avait négligé la marche piégée que Neville oubliait toujours de sauter et sa jambe s'enfonça à travers du trou. L'action entraina un déséquilibre, la chute de l'œuf d'or dans les escaliers ainsi que la carte et sa cape. Heureusement ou malheureusement Harry parvint à rattraper sa cape et à s'en recouvrir alors que l'œuf ouvert par le choc réveillait le château par la longue plainte déchirante à faire pâlir les morts. La malchance accompagnait le Survivant. Coincé jusqu'au genou, incapable de bouger, il attendait aux aguets. Ce fut Rusard qui apparu le premier, accusant l'esprit frappeur Peeves du vacarne. Mais il ne fut pas le seul à entrer en scène, bientôt Rogue apparu. Apparemment le professeur de potions n'était pas d'accord avec le concierge sur le fait que ce soit l'esprit frappeur à l'origine de l'incident et du vol dans son bureau. Conclusion obtenu par un raisonnement simple : seul un sorcier pouvait briser le sortilège sur la porte du bureau. Bref il y avait un rodeur. Sous sa cape Harry voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Peut être aurait il dut rester avec Malefoy dans ce bain. Ses baisers étaient préférables à la punition qu'il recevrait si Rogue le découvrait ici. Et il ne pensait pas en réchapper tant le martèlement de son cœur lui paraissait fort.

_Clac ! Clac ! Clac !_

Un nouveau personnage entra en scène. Maugrey Fol Œil qui grâce à son œil magique fut le seul capable de remarquer dans son ensemble la pièce qui se jouait. D'une part Rogue en chemise de nuit avec Rusard tenant son œuf d'or et d'autre part Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Maugrey sembla régler le problème lorsque Rogue s'apprêta à partir mais lorsque l'ancien auror ramena sur le tapis la carte. Carte qu'il n'avait pas effacée. Grâce à de nombreux signe Fol Œil comprit le message et empêcha Rogue de l'avoir. Mais les dégâts étaient déjà faits. Carte et œuf ne donnait que : Potter ! Harry savait que sans son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal rien, rien n'aurait pu empêcher à Rogue d'avancer un peu ses doigts et de retirer sa cape, le rendant visible. Au final il s'en tirait plutôt bien. Il n'avait pas était punis. Bon il avait du prêter sa carte à Maugrey mais bon s'était un bien faible sacrifice et il avait en quelque sorte une dette envers lui.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Mais le problème le plus urgent ne venait pas de savoir si Rogue avait oui ou non mis son nom dans la coupe pas plus que le suçon qui ornait son cou, souvenir de son escapade, mais de savoir comment il allait respirer sous l'eau. Divers moyen furent évoqués. Allant de la métamorphose humaine au fait d'utiliser un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir à lui un équipement moldu de plongé. Bref aucune solution envisageable. Les semaines passaient. Les jours passaient. Les heures passaient. La date de l'épreuve approchait et malgré son record de nombre d'heure passait à la bibliothèque, aucune solution ne se profilait. Même les cours ne le distrayait plus il y pensait et repensait. La veille de l'épreuve alors que le soleil se couchait.

« Je pense que c'est impossible » dit soudainement Ron à l'autre bout de la table « Il n'y a rien. Rien. Ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, c'était se truc pour assécher les flaques et les mares, le sortilège de Sécheresse, mais ce n'est pas assez puissant pour vider un lac »

« Il y a un moyen d'y arriver ! Il y en a forcement un ! » fit Hermione.

Le trio en était à envisager les animagus lorsque Fred et Gorge viennent chercher Ron et Hermione. Seul, Harry regagna la salle commune des Gryfondors où il retrouva Edward.

« Vas te coucher, Edward » s'exclama Harry, après quelque heure de recherche en la compagnie de son fils.

« Mais.. » entama le garçon mais fut vite coupé par son père.

« Pas de mais qui compte. Je vais m'en sortir. Vas rejoindre ton père avant qu'il ne s'inquiète » fit calmement Harry avec assurance, assurance qu'il était très loin de ressentir.

Dans une ultime tentative de trouver la solution Harry retourna à la bibliothèque, de façon complètement illégale et s'endormit sur un énième bouquin. Le lendemain il fut tiré d'un rêve on ne peut plus étrange par Dobby.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

« Il ne viendra pas » fit Eward.

« Il viendra » répondit son père.

« Comment tu peux en être aussi sur, hein. Ce matin impossible de le trouver. Il était ni dans son dortoir ni dans la salle commune, ni dans… » fit Edward en s'arrachant les cheveux de la tête.

« Il viendra » dit avec un calme exemplaire Draco Malefoy senior.

Toute réplique du jeune un homme fut coupé lorsqu'il aperçu Harry Potter se précipité vers eux. Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara d'Ed. Depuis ce matin il s'était imaginé les pires scénarios en ne le trouvant nulle part. Et tante Hermione et oncle Ron, eux aussi étaient portés disparu. Une autre peur s'insinua en lui lorsqu'il fit plus attention à l'état du retardataire. Harry était arrivé essoufflé, les yeux cernés. Se pourrait il qu'il n'ait pas trouvé la solution ? Le remord s'empara de lui. Il aurait du insister la veille pour lui apportait son aide.

Le temps que le gryffondor se posait ces questions, les quatre champions s'était avancés dans l'eau. Il vit son père sortir quelque chose de sa poche et plongé. Ne le voyant pas remonté il sut qu'il avait trouvé la solution. Le temps passa. Fleur sortit la première de l'eau, seul, une attaque de Strangulot vraisemblablement. Ce fut le tour de Cédric puis de Victor Les minutes filaient mais aucun signe du quatrième champion à croire qu'il ne remontrait plus. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Sa façon d'agir était sans doute stupide mais n'avait t-il pas le droit de redouté la perte de son parent enfin retrouvé ?

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

On l'avait réveillédix minutes avant la deuxième tache. Sans même réfléchir il se précipita en direction du lac. Descendant les escaliers à toute allure, parcourant le parc à pas de course pour arriver à temps. Mais qu'était-il le pire être là ou ne pas l'être ? Il serait dans sa poche la branchiflore offert par Dobby. Devait-il faire confiance à l'elfe ? Il avait montré son dévouement envers lui mais ses méthodes étaient douteuses. Fermer la barrière du quai 9 ¾ les obligeant Ron et lui à se rendre en voiture volante causant leur quasi renvoie. Ensorcelé un cognard ce qui lui valu un séjour à l'infirmerie avec les complets d'un bras à faire repousser.

Le temps n'était plus à la réflexion mais à l'action. Il retira chaussures, chaussettes avant de sortir la boule qui semblait constituée d'un enchevêtrement de queues de rats grises et gluanteset la mis dans sa bouche avant d'avancer dans l'eau. L'eau était gelée et alors que ses vêtements lui collaient de plus en la peau Harry attendait que les effets de la plante débutent, sous le rire croissant de ses camarades. Bientôt il se sentit asphyxié, une main sur sa gorge lui confirme la présence de branchie, alors il plongea. La première bouffée d'eau fut comme une bouffée d'air pur. La température ne lui sembla plus froide mais tiède et il avançait si vite. La liberté en somme. Mais il ne devait pas oublier le but de cette expérience. Sauver Ron. Il se mit donc à scruter les profondeurs en quête de son ami mais à part des Strangulots, dont la magie ne pouvait l'aider à se débarrasser, il ne trouva rien. Heureusement ou malheureusement il croisa Mimi et celle-ci lui indiqua le chemin. Grâce à ces indications, il trouva les quatre sorciers retenus pour la tache, attaché à une statue au centre de la ville des sirènes. Lorsqu'il délivra Ron, il refusa de laissé Hermione et Cho mais on l'empêcha de procéder. Il décida d'attendre. Après tous le poème parlait de mort. Et il ne laisserait personne mourir ainsi. Bientôt Cédric arriva et emmena Cho suivit de Krum. L'attrapeur internationale fut mis à mal par sa transformation en requin pour délivrer Hermione mais avec un coup de main de sa part il y parvint. Le temps touchait bientôt à sa fin et Fleur n'arrivait toujours pas. Décision prise Harry brava les sirènes et délivra la quatrième prisonnière, une inconnue. Lors de sa pénible remonté le poids de ses deux charges augmentait à chaque brasse, ses pied reprenait leurs allure normal, les branchies disparaissaient, si bien que Harry crut ne jamais réussir à atteindre la surface. La première bouffée d'air lui fit comme s'il revenait à la vie. Ron ainsi que l'inconnue s'éveillèrent comme une princesse s'éveillant au baiser de son prince.

« Un peu humide, par ici » fit Ron, puis en voyant la sœur de Fleur, il ajouta : « Pourquoi tu l'as ramenée ? »

« Fleur n'arrivait pas, je ne pouvais pas la laisser » fit l'élu.

« Harry quel idiot tu fais ! Tu n'as quand même pas pris cette chanson au sérieux ? Dumbledore ne nous aurait pas laissés mourir au fond de l'eau »

« Mais la chanson disait… » se défendit le champion.

« C'est simplement pour vous obliger à revenir dans un délai d'une heure ! J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu de temps là dessous à jouer les héros ! »

Harry commençait à se sentir idiot. Pourquoi avait il crut à cette fichu chanson ? Bien sur que personne n'allait périr mais il n'y avait que lui, naïf qu'il était, pour le croire. Il ne put s'appesantir longtemps sur son erreur car à peine eut il posait un pied sur le sol qu'il agressé par une Fleur Delacour folle d'inquiétude.

« Occupez vous plutôt de Gabrielle. Tu l'as sauvée. Et pourtant ce n'est pas elle que tu devais délivrer»

La française fit une chose incongru, elle se pencha, embrassa Harry sur chaque joue. Et elle fit de même à Ron sous le regard jaloux d'une certaine préfète dont Victor n'arrivait plus à obtenir l'attention.

Puis vinrent les résultats. Comme prévu il avait largement dépassé la limite de temps mais son acte héroïque sembla s'être attiré la sympathie du jury. Harry obtint ainsi la première place au même niveau que Cédric. Le brun n'en revenait pas sa stupidité avait été récompensé.

« Après tous, tu n'as été si idiot que ça- c'était de la force morale, tous simplement ! » fit son meilleur ami.

Que pouvait-il ajouter de plus. A part qu'il était tranquille jusqu'au vingt quatre juin.

Harry s'en retournait lentement vers le château, il avait eu assez d'adrénaline pour sa vie. Enfin jusque la prochaine fois. Car il y aurait une prochaine fois. Que voulez vous on ne peut être un Gryffondor, aimant à problème avec une attitude chevaleresque, sans conséquence ? Bon son comportement de preux chevalier lui avait permit d'arriver ex aequo avec Cédric. Toujours dans ces pensées l'élu ne fit guère attention à l'embuscade qu'on lui avait tendue. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quiddich il fut happé derrièreun buissonpar un Draco Malefoy pas très content. Celui-ci ne l'insulta pas, ni ne lui hurla dessus. Il l'embrassa. D'un baiser qui comme la dernière fois contenait une passion et un désir sulfureux. Le blond était possessif et jaloux. A travers la morsure sur ses lèvres, les marquant, il le lui signifia. La dernière phrase ne fit que confirmer ses doutes :

« Tu es à moi Potter »

_Tu es à moi Potter… Tu es à moi Potter… Tu es à moi Potter… Tu es à moi Potter_

Ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit en boucle. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un seul pousse. Le regard tournait vers l'endroit où avait disparu le blond, du sang coulait de sa lèvre sans qu'il ne pense à l'essuyait. C'est dans cette position que le retrouvèrent ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Tu es gay alors ? » fit Ron, n'allant pas par quatre chemins.

« Non ! » s'écria le Sauveur, en essuyant le sang résultat de sa précédente activité.

« Moi je trouve que tu gère plutôt bien la situation, étant donné les circonstances » fit calmement Ron, toujours soupçonneux.

« Je le sens au fond de moi, je le sens ici » fit Harry en posant une main sur son cœur avant d'ajouter « Je suis attaché à Edward. Il est dans ma chair et mon sang. Je ne peux nier ce que je ressens. C'est comme s'il était mon propre fils et non celui d'un autre »

Le brun fit une pause laissant ses amis s'imprégner de ses paroles.

« Je dis pas que j'accepte le fait que son second père soit Malefoy » ajouta Harry.

« Surtout qu'il a l'air bien motivé à t'avoir » fit le rouquin.

La réplique fit grimacer Harry, qui n'avait pas raconté en détail à son meilleur ami la scène de la salle de bain et vu sa dernière réaction valait mieux même pas y songer.

« Tu n'as même pas idée » souffla le brun de telle manière qu'il fut le seul à entendre.

Malefoy avait foutu le bordel dans ses émotions. Il n'était pas gay ! Aucun mec ne l'attirait sauf lui et sa langue venimeuse. Harry ne voulait pas analyser le capharnaüm qui contenait ses émotions. Il laissa son côté Serpentard prendre le dessus. La fuite semblait la solution idéale, après tout il ne devait pas constamment se jeter la tête la première dans les ennuis. Surtout si ceux-ci ce nommait Malefoy et avait le don de remuer tout son être.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Edward avait crut mourir un million de fois avant que la tête de son père n'émerge du lac. Le délai était dépassé depuis un moment mais l'essentiel était qu'il avait réussi. D'ailleurs Harry n'avait pas remonté une mais deux personnes. Oncle Ron et une blonde qu'il reconnut comme Gabrielle la sœur de Fleur.

A l'entente des résultats Ed fut convaincu de la chance inouïe de son paternel. Il avait dépassait le temps imparti pour sauver une personne en plus et il arrivait ex-æquo avec son rival. Miracle, tout cela relevait du miracle. Et si on en jugeait par certain regard assassins tous ne semblaient pas être du même avis ou est ce juste dû aux baisers de Fleur ? Mais voir un Malefoy surtout celui-ci perdre sa superbe et se rabaisser au point de tendre une embuscade par pur jalousie méritait le détour.

Bref rien ne semblait noircir le tableau parfait de cette belle journée de février.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Récapitulons les événements. Lui, Draco Lucius Malefoy, avait cédé à une impulsion. Prendre un bain avait semblait normal pour un sang pur comme lui. Enter dans la piscine d'eau avec Potty légitime, un Serpentard se devait de chercher le conflit avec un Gryffondor, surtout Potter. De le coller dans l'eau complètement logique, il avait des hormones à satisfaire. Quatorze ans c'était un peu jeune me dirait vous mais le Malefoy sont tous des experts de la séduction qu'importe l'âge. Qu'importe les Malefoy sont des êtres sophistiqués et maître dans l'art de plaire. Mais nous dérivons du sujet. Ah oui coller le balafré. Chose logique. Mais se laisser aller, abaisser ses barrières étaient une faiblesse. Une faiblesse qu'il adorait. Il avait même souhaitait devenir faible quotidiennement si tel était la récompense. Bref des pensées très peu Malefoyenne. Ensuite l'interruption de cette…cette chose… sa tirade si peu…lui…Il en gémirait presque de honte si le trophée n'en valait pas la peine. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait disparu, envolait. De retour dans son dortoir, il avait réfléchit posément à la situation après une douche très froide. Et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'une bonne chasse au Potty était une chasse murement réfléchit. D'abord il devait lui laissé de l'espace, pour ne pas effaroucher le Gryffondor qu'il était. Quelques contacts, bref mais doux peuvent être autorisé, mais guère plus. Ensuite quand le balafré aura relâché sa garde, il attaquera. Heureux Draco s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres alors que ces rêves se ponctuaient de petit brun mouillés et sexy aux yeux verts.

Maudit soit-il. Son plan était parfait mais voilà Potter était incapable de faire comme tous le monde. Non c'était impossible.

**Flash Back**

Draco avait laissé de l'espace à Potter depuis l'épisode du bain. Il faut dire que le champion semblait occupé en dehors des cours. Le trio, se fourrait pendant des heures à la bibliothèque, chose rare sauf pour Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Ils semblaient préoccupés car même en cours Potter était distrait, enfin plus que d'habitude. Le blond avait même tenté une approche dans le cours de ce balourd de garde chasse, c'était pour dire. Cependant ils ne laissaient personne entrer dans leur cercle fermé sauf Edward, son fils. Quelle pensée étrange. Cela le faisait enrager mais il se contentait d'observer de loin. Il avait laissé du temps au temps, guettant dans l'ombre. Mais le baiser sur la joue de cette garce de Fleur Delacour avait été de trop. Surtout que ce maudit Potter avait rougit. Ce rougissement lui appartenait. Ces joues lui appartenaient. Potter lui appartenait. Le coincer dans un coin n'avait pas était chose aisé. Mais une fois coincé derrière un buisson, il l'avait embrassé. Oublié le plan. Oublié ses manières. Oublier tous sauf ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué. Le gémissement de son partenaire l'avait ramené son cerveau à un état plus conscient. Il prit conscience qu'il avait recommencée. Décidément il mettait ses facultés mentales au placard dès que le Survivant était dans les parages. Pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation il finit se baiser sur une pointe de possessivité, en mordant la lèvre de Potter.

« Tu es à moi Potter »

**Fin de Flash Back **

Et il était parti. Avant de se laissait tenter, de lécher le sang de la plaie et de recommencer à se repaitre de ces lèvres.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

« Tu ne crois pas qu'a force de leur forcer la main, ils se mettent réellement ensemble ? » dit Ed en voyant Harry se faire attirer par le jeune Malefoy vers un buisson.

« De la part de mon jeune moi pourquoi pas mais pas de la part d'Harry » fit le père.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le garçon.

« Harry n'est pas un adolescent bourré d'hormone il ne ce soucie que d'une chose, ce qui est là » fit Draco en posant sa main sur son cœur.

En parler faisait mal. Imaginer sa vie s'il avait tenté de séduire l'homme de sa vie, à cette époque, était dure. Il aurait pu ne jamais devenir mangemort. La mort de Dumbledore empêchait. Tout aurait pu être différent. Et être là a contemplait la mise en marche des événements était douloureux. Même si partager sa peine lui avait fait du bien.

**Flash Back**

«Laisse le Severus » avait dit le voyageur à son parrain alors que celui-ci pestait contre Harry Potter. Le vol d'ingrédients dans sa réserve et la ballade nocturne du jeune homme, ne plaidait pas en sa faveur. Mais il était de notoriété que la haine de Severus Rogue envers l'élu était sans borne. Et ce fut dans un langage très imagé que le professeur de potion l'exprimait dès à présent.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu te sois reproduit avec ce sauveur de pacotille. Si le Lord était là… »

« Inutile de jouer la comédie avec moi, Sev »

« A quoi fais tu allusion ? »

« Je sais où vas ta loyauté »

« Elle va au seigneur des ténèbres. Lorsqu'il reviendra car il reviendra, je le regarderais écraser Potter comme on écrase une punaise »

« Ne me mens pas » fit-il, en soulevant sa manche droite ou gauche de sa robe exposant son pêché : la marque des Ténèbres.

« Je sais où vas _réellement_ ta loyauté »

« Mais…mais… » Fit Rogue.

On pouvait compter sur la main les personne ayant réussi à faire bégayer le taciturne maitre des potions.

« Que crois tu qu'il soit en train de se passer, parrain ? » dit Draco, tirant l'homme de son état de stupeur.

« Potter » réalisa le professeur et poursuivit : « La participation de Potter au tournoi. Un mangemort ? C'est obligé. Mais qui ? Et dans quel but ? »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour modifier le futur. Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera »

« Tu as muri, Draco »

« Peut être une guerre au côté de Saint Potter m'y a-t-elle aidée ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant le retour du sarcasme de son filleul et demanda :

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui est à l'origine de cela ? »

« Crois tu que nous soyons en assez bon terme pour qu'il me le dise ? »

« Tu réchauffe son lit depuis plus de onze ans selon toute vraisemblance. Peut être t'as t-il murmurait tous ses secrets sur l'oreiller »

« Je suis veuf » coupa le voyageur.

Cette simple phrase sembla geler l'atmosphère de la pièce, laissant son parrain sans voix pour la deuxième fois en une seule conversation. En d'autre circonstance il en aurait peut être rit. Mais maintenant que la bombe était lâchée il avait envie de s'ouvrir un peu. Le revoir avait eu plus de conséquence, cela avait rouvert de vielle blessure et qui mieux que son parrain pour le soutenir.

« Je suis veuf depuis douze ans. J'ai épousé un héros mort pour tous nous sauver »

« Quel but à cette discussion » fit le maître de potion, se contenant car ému par la tristesse du jeune homme.

« Simplement que tu le vois autrement que comme le fils de James Potter. Je sais que tu le hais à cause de son père. Mais derrière l'image que tu t'es fait, il y la lui. Un jeune homme gentil, adorable et qui a trop souffert pour les autres » dit Draco, en caressant sa marque en prononçant la dernière phrase.

Rogue hocha la tête.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Revenu dans le présent il remarqua le regard de Maugrey Fol Œil sur lui. Evidemment qu'il savait quel mangemort avait infiltré l'école et s'apprêtait à faire renaitre Lord Voldemort. En réalité, l'imposteur semblait le scruté discrètement depuis son arrivé mais avec l'échéance approchant celui-ci avait accru sa surveillance. Chose tous à fait compréhensible. Après tous un Malefoy débarquait du futur avec le fils d'Harry Potter. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Seul deux personnes connaissaient l'issu de cette guerre inexistante. Edward n'avait divulgué aucune information, il y avait veillé. Alors la seule question persistante était à qui va son allégeance. Sans moyen de demander de l'aide à ses camarades, il était seul à pouvoir se dépatouiller. Draco imaginait sans peine ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce détraqué. Après tous il n'avait prévenu personne de son magnifique plan.

Discrètement il fit un signe au professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal avant de s'éloigné vers la forêt interdite. Le mangemort avait vraisemblablement compris le message puisqu'il vint le rejoindre une dizaine de minute après.

« Croupton » fit le voyageur.

« Vous me confondait Malefoy » répondit Fol Œil.

« Je ne vous confond pas Barty Croupton Junior » fit Draco en relevant sa manche exposant sa marque.

« Comment savoir que tu n'est pas un traitre » dit Barty en levant sa baguette.

« Je ne t'ai pas dénoncé il me semble »

L'idée sembla faire son chemin puisque le sorcier abaissa sa baguette.

« Elle est pâle » fit Fol Œil en désignant le tatouage, suspicieux.

« C'est logique à cette époque le maître n'est pas encore revenu » fit le blond trouvant de la logique dans son mensonge.

Le mangemort acquiesça avant d'ajouter : « Et le rejeton Potter »

« Simple mission. Je devais m'en approcher pour l'affaiblir. Il en est le résultat »

« Potter ? » dit surprit, le mangemort.

« Mort » concéda le jeune homme.

« Parfait »

« Je ne peux cependant pas intervenir. Fol Œil et moi n'avons en aucun cas était présenté et le vieux fou me surveille » dit Draco ne voulant pas se mouiller dans cette affaire et ajouta, sur un ton plus détendu : « Et je n'ai pas spécialement apprécié que vous me transformiez en fouine »


	8. Chapter 8: Douze ans

Et voilà la suite. Bon je sais je tarde j'avais prévu de finir cette histoire pour aujourd'hui mais bon j'ai eu quelque souci qui ce nomme BTS. Vous me direz pourquoi aujourd'hui. Et bien c'est l'anniversaire d'un ami chacra qui faite ces 21 ans et chez qui je me rend juste après avoir posté ce chapitre. Bon je vous laisse le découvrir.

_« Et je n'ai pas spécialement apprécié que vous me transformiez en fouine »_

Chapitre 8 : Douze ans

_Trouve-toi devant la clôture, au bout de la route de Pré-au-Lard (après Derviche et Bang) samedi après midi à deux heures. Apporte autant de provisions que tu le pourras._

« Il n'est quand même pas revenu à Pré au Lard ? » s'exclama Ron, incrédule.

« Qui est revenu ? » interrogea Edward.

« On dirait que si » dit Hermione.

« Qui est revenu ? » redemanda Ed, vraiment curieux.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. S'il se fait attraper… » murmura Harry, tendu.

« QUI EST REVENU ? » cria Ed, ne supportant pas d'être ignoré et voyant qu'il avait enfin l'attention du Trio : « De qui parlez-vous ? »

« Sirius Black. Mon parrain » fit Harry instinctivement le brun, surpris par le haussement du ton. Le garçon était à l'ordinaire si calme.

« Il n'est pas en fuite? » fit le garçon se souvenant vaguement avoir entendu dire que l'homme avait passé douze ans à Azkaban et après s'être échappé avait fini sa vie en temps que fugitif.

« Si » fit `Ry, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

« Ne t'inquiète pas `Ry. Jusqu'à maintenant il s'est bien débrouillé ! » fit Ron, afin de tranquilliser son meilleur ami « Et il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs pour surveiller le village »

« Je peux venir » demanda doucement Edward.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Samedi en début d'après midi notre quatuor se tenait au lieu de rendez vous convenu où un gros chien aux longs poils les attendait. Ils s'étaient rendus dans ce coin inconnu de Pré au Lard après s'être arrêté chez Gaichiffon pour choisir un cadeau pour Dobby. Et même Edward s'était amusé à conseiller les Gryffondors sur le choix de chaussettes affreuses en racontant des anecdotes.

Erreur n°1

Une fois passé le nombre de maisons diminué, la montagne en vu ainsi que la clôture, Harry s'adressa à l'animal :

« Bonjour, Sirius »

Le chien noir flaira son sac avec avidité, remua la queue puis fit volte face er traversa d'un bon pas l'étendue broussailleuse qui montait en pente vers la montagne, sans tenir compte de la présence d'un inconnu. Sirius les conduisit au pied de la montagne, sur un terrain couvert de pierre et de rochers. Avec ses quatre pattes, il n'avait aucun mal à avancer, mais les quatre étudiants qui le suivaient furent bientôt hors d'haleine. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils escaladèrent un sentier tortueux et escarpé, suivant la queue touffu du gros chien. Avec le soleil malgré la saison, il ruisselaient de sueur et le sac d'Harry rempli de nourriture lui meurtrissait l'épaule. Et enfin le voyage cessa lorsqu'ils se faufilèrent dans une fissure qui les mena dans une caverne fraiche et sombre. Buck, l'hippogriffe, était attaché à une corde nouée à un gros rocher et ses yeux orange au regard féroce se mirent à étinceler lorsqu'il les vit entrer. Chacun leurs tours les jeunes s'inclinèrent devant l'animal qui répondit quoique qu'il fût légèrement plus long pour Ed.

« Du poulet ! » fit Sirius après s'être métamorphosé d'une voix rauque après avoir jeter l'exemplaire de _La Gazette_ qu'il avait dans la gueule.

L'élu lui donna les cuisses de poulet et le pain enveloppé volé pendant le repas, promptement.

« Merci » fit le fugitif en se mettant à manger avant d'ajouter : « Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai surtout mangé des rats. Je ne peux pas me permettre de voler de la nourriture à Pré au Lard. Je risquerais de me faire repérer »

« Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?» lui demanda Harry.

« Mon devoir de parrain. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je fais semblant d'être un gentil chien errant. Je tiens à être sur place. Ta dernière lettre… Enfin, disons que les choses semblent de plus en plus louches. J'ai volé La Gazette chaque fois que je voyais quelqu'un la jeter et, apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter » fit Sirius en rongeant l'os de poulet à la manière d'un molosse affamé.

« Et si quelqu'un te voit ? Si tu te fais prendre ? » dit le Survivant.

« Vous êtes les seul, avec Dumbledore, à savoir que je suis un Animagus » répondit Sirius.

Edward observait l'homme, le parrain de son père, le fugitif, le célèbre Sirius Black. Ce fugitif vêtu d'une robe grise en lambeaux avec ses cheveux noirs longs, sales et hirsutes. L'homme mort en traversant l'arche de la Mort. Un maraudeur. Il le dévisager littéralement des yeux fasciné par l'une des personnes qu'il n'avait jamais connu autrement que par des récits.

Erreur n°2

Alors que Sirius finissait son repas et se ré-intéresser au monde extérieur il remarqua Edward.

« Que… » fit l'ancien prisonnier, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Sirius je te présente mon fils enfin mon futur fils, Edward. Il vient du futur »

« C'est ça… que tu ne pouvais pas me dire l'autre jour » fit il en se levant et se mettant à scruter le jeune garçon.

« Il te ressemble trait pour trait à tel point qu'on pourrait croire que c'est ton frère. Sauf les yeux » dit l'homme en saisissant le menton du garçon : « Malefoy, hein »

« Comment as tu deviné ? » fit Hermione.

« Les yeux. Il n'y a que les Black qui ont les yeux aussi gris et je doute d'avoir eu un enfant qui puisse être son père. Il ne reste plus qu'une hypothèse et même si elle ne me plait pas, elle reste la seule valable. Le fis de Narcissia et Lucius Malefoy. D'ailleurs Harry je ne savais pas que tu es gay »

« Moi non plus » soupira le brun.

« Et qui plus est pourquoi tu l'as choisi ? » fit l'animagus, ignorant la remarque de son filleul.

« Il s'est adoucit avec les années » fit Edward, en parlant pour la première fois.

« C'est difficile à croire » s'écria Ron.

« Croyez vous que le Malefoy actuel aurait accepté de me porter ? » fit le garçon, sarcastiquement au fugitif.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » s'inquiéta Harry, ayant peur de comprendre la signification des propos prononcés.

« Il a bien fallu qu'un des deux me porte durant neuf long mois » ajouta Ed.

Malheureusement ils avaient tous bien compris. Malefoy avait porté Edward. Il avait accepté de se soumettre à quelqu'un. Et qui plus est à son ancien ennemi, Harry Potter. Même Ron n'osa pas rire.

Quelqu'un engagea la conversation sur l'article de journal qui trainait et sur d'autre sujet grave. L'attaque de mangemort à la finale de la coupe de monde de Quiddich, l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres ainsi que son manque de coupable. Vint l'histoire de Barty Croupton avec la condamnation de son propre fils pour avoir aidé Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, ses éventuelles manœuvres pour démasquer à nouveau des Mangemorts. Et pour finir la loyauté de son oncle fut remise sur le tapis.

« Alors tu crois que Rogue mijote quelque chose ? »

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, il n'empêche que Dumbledore fait confiance à Rogue… »

« Laisse tomber Hermione je sais que Dumbledore est très intelligent et tous ce que tu voudras, mais ca ne veux pas dire qu'un mage noir vraiment habile ne puisse pas le tromper »

« Oncle Severus n'est pas comme ça » fit Ed.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi est ce que Rogue aurait sauvé la vie de Harry quand on été en première année ? Pourquoi il ne l'a pas laissé mourir, simplement ? »

« Il n'est pas comme CA !!! » reprit le voyageur.

Tous se tournèrent vers Edward. Bordel s'était son oncle, ils ne pouvaient pas tourner la page et grandir.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère Sirius demanda l'heure et dit :

« Vous feriez mieux de retourner à l'école. Et maintenant écoute moi bien.. Je ne veux pas que vous quittiez le château en cachette pour venir me voir, d'accord ? Envoyez-moi des lettres ici, c'est tout. Il faudra continuera m'informer de tout ce qui vous parait bizarre. Mais j'insiste : pas question que vous sortiez de Poudlard sans permission. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de vous faire attraper »

« Jusqu'ici, personne n'a essayé de m'attaquer à part un dragon et quelques Strangulots » fit l'élu.

« Peu importe… Je ne serai tranquille que lorsque le tournoi aura pris fin, c'est-à-dire à la fin du mois de juin. Et si jamais vous parlez de moi entre vous, appelez-moi Sniffle, d'accord ? Mais la présence de ce bonhomme là, je reprends espoir que tu arrête un jour de t'attirer des ennuis » fit le fugitif et alors qu'il se transformait en chien on pu entendre un : « Oh un Cornedrue junior junior, j'en suis tous ému »

Le retour au château se fit de façon relativement paisible mais ce qu'il redoutait arriva lorsqu' Hermione le prit à part.

« Tu n'as jamais connu Harry, Edward, hein ? » interrogea elle.

Et voilà ce qu'on récolter quand on avait une marraine comme lui qui savait additionner deux et deux.

Le garçon nia d'un signe de tête avant d'ajouter : « Tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien, marraine »

« Comment dis-moi ? Comment va-t-il mourir ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Tu sais, tante Hermione, jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard je ne connaissais même pas son prénom. Je l'ai découvert par hasard. Ce que je sais de lui, on me l'a raconté. Ce que je sais de mon père c'est qu'il est le héros du monde sorcier, mort pour tous » fit le garçon, heureux de pouvoir quand même se confier.

« Tu sais qui, hein ? » répondit Mione.

« Comment… » commença Edward.

« Il se passe trop de chose autour d'Harry pour que ce soit qui que ce soit d'autre et avec sa cicatrice qui fait des siennes… Mais ne t'en fais pas je ne dirai rien. Ce sera un secret entre toi et moi. Et qui sait je pourrais peut être te donner un coup de main » acheva sa tante et partit rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis non sans lui avoir fait un clin d'œil. Peut être quelque chose de bien allait résulter de cette histoire finalement.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

« Mr Potter, pourrais je vous dire un mot ? » fit l'assistant du professeur Rogue

« Bien sur, professeur » répondit Harry.

« Je ne suis pas votre professeur, jeune homme » avant d'indiquer la porte d'une salle de classe inutilisée.

Malgré sa réponse, Harry était suspicieux. Si le jeune Malefoy cherchait à le coincer pour assouvir ses hormones de fouine bondissant, pourquoi pas son futur lui. Ne pas penser à ça. La prudence avec laquelle l'homme l'avait abordé avec piqué sa curiosité. Intrigué, Harry suivit le voyageur.

« Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais samedi est l'anniversaire d'Edward » fit nerveusement Draco.

En un sens il n'avait jamais partagé ces moments là avec son mari.

Le brun secoua sa tête de gauche à droite en signe négatif. Non il ne savait pas et Ed n'y avait pas fait allusion.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas son père. Pas encore. Mais je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de venir le fêter avec nous » dit le blond, gêné.

« Nous ? » demanda l'élu, peu habitué à ce genre de comportement venant d'un Malefoy.

«Nous. Edward et moi. Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione sont invités » fit l'homme presque avec timidité.

Mais en cet instant il n'était plus Malefoy mais Draco. Pour le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec l'homme il avait découvert quelqu'un de gentil et attentionné sous la couche de sarcasme qui relevait plus de la taquinerie en réalité. Et en cet instant la timidité presque touchante lui montrait la personne qu'il était réellement Draco Lucius Malefoy sans son masque. Et de cet homme là il pourrait en tomber amoureux. Guider par une sorte d'instinct primitif il s'approcha du blond, qui avait l'air si fragile, avant de saisir le col de sa robe, de l'attirer vers lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Peut être s'il avait eu un cerveau cohérant aurait il remarquer qu'il embrasser une personne de seize ans son ainé. Mais il n'était que sensation. Décidément les Malefoys lui faisaient tourner la tête. Quoiqu'il y ait quelque chose de plus dans cette étreinte que celle que Malefoy lui avait brièvement offert, deux fois. Plus de douceur, plus d'amour et une sorte d'adoration. Comme si ses lèvres étaient la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Harry n'eut guère plus de temps pour se complaire dans cette volupté. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un second Malefoy, lui furieux. L'intrus devint encore plus furieux en les voyant ainsi enlaçait. Harry se retrouva en instant de embrasser l'homme de sa vie à se retrouver dans les bras d'un Malefoy.

« Il est à moi » fit le Draco jeune à son double.

L'adulte sourit attendrit avant d'ajouter en direction de Harry :

« Samedi, midi, salle sur demande »

Alors que le brun hochait la tête en signe d'accord avant que son interlocuteur ne quitte la salle.

« Quoi ? Un rendez-vous ? Hors de question » fulminant Draco alors que le voyageur n'était plus là.

Il n'y avait qu'un Malefoy pour être jaloux de lui-même.

« Potty. Maintenant que je t'ai attrapé, je te garde. Nous avons des comptes à régler » avant de se pourlécher ses lèvres.

Merde là il lui fallait un plan de secours.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Il errait dans les couloirs depuis des heures. Comment un Malefoy pouvait il en être réduit à se lambiner de quelqu'un. Non, non. Il chassait sa proie. Il chassait Potter. Satané Potter qui l'évitait depuis la deuxième tache. Depuis qu'il lui avait sauté dessus enfin plutôt accosté et déclaré comme sien.

Depuis Potter lui glissait entre les doux comme une anguille vous glisse des mains. Au début ce n'était que de simple course dans les couloirs suivit de détour qui s'étaient allongé au fur et à mesure du temps et maintenant impossible de lui mettre la main dessus. Il finit donc par faire ce que ceux de son rang se refuse, demander de l'aide.

« Edward as-tu vu Potter ? » fit il en s'adressant à son fils pour la première fois.

« Je crois qu'il a fait un détour pas »

Malefoy errait sans plus d'espoir de coincer le balafré quand il le vit au détour d'un couloir se faire aborder par son autre lui-même, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans une salle. Il attendit quelque minute tout de même, pour entrer dans la salle et y découvrit se maudit lion posant ses lèvres sur son autre lui.

« Il est à moi » fit le Draco en l'écartant de ce crétin décoloré

L'adulte sourit attendrit avant d'ajouter en direction de Harry :

« Samedi, midi, salle sur demande »

Alors que le brun hochait la tête en signe d'accord avant que son interlocuteur ne quitte la salle.

« Quoi ? Un rendez-vous ? Hors de question » fulminant Draco alors que le voyageur n'était plus là.

Il attendait tranquillement que Potter lui cède, lui laissé du temps et lui allait en embrasser un autre. Lui, certes mais un autre tout de même. Bon au moins il l'avait entre ses mains désormais et allait pouvoir lui prouver qu'il n'était qu'à lui. Ce qu'il exprima à notre Gryffondor :

« Potty. Maintenant que je t'ai attrapé, je te garde. Nous avons des comptes à régler »

Et il l'embrassa, de façon sauvage, sans aucune retenu, l'emportant au fur et à mesure contre une table de la salle vide. Etrangement le brun semblait plutôt passif dans cet échange ce qui encouragea le blond à être plus passionné. Lorsque le souffle lui manqua Draco abandonna les lèvres, devenues rouges, si tentante de son vis-à-vis, lui laissant le temps de se remettre de leur échange. Echange qu'il comptait recommencer à l'infini. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre, Harry fixait un point, qu'il savait être la porte, d'un air de pur horreur. Sachant bien que le balafré était incapable de feindre quelque chose de si énorme, il se retourna. Grossière erreur. Le brun avait profité de ces quelques secondes pour lui filer entre les doigts. Draco se lança à sa poursuite, car bien sûr personne ne les avaient surpris, sans succès. Dans un accès de rage très peu Malefoy il frappa le mur, se maudissant d'avoir pu être aussi naïf. Maintenant la course allait poursuivre. Minute. Il avait une piste. Samedi. Midi. Salle sur demande. Il avait la date l'heure, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la localisation.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Aujourd'hui Edward était triste. Ce jour aurait du être le plus beau de sa vie. Depuis quelques heures il avait douze ans. Qu'est ce que le fait d'avoir un an de plus rendait ce jour plus important que les autres me diraient vous? En fait ce sera surement le seul anniversaire qu'il pourrait fêter avec la totalité de sa famille. Mais rien ne se déroulait comme dans ses rêves. Hier soir il s'était couché, excité que le vingt mars tombe un samedi. Le lendemain il se réveilla dans l'appartement, seul. Il avait pensait que son père devait déjà se trouver dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, il était vrai qu'il était fort tard. Une fois attablé, il fut déçu de constater que celui-ci manquait à la table des professeurs. Il devait surement corriger des copies.

Ce n'était pas le seul absent, le trio d'or semblait aussi manquer à l'appel. Il se souvint alors de la sortie à Pré au Lard organisé. Après tous, aucun des trois ne savait ce que ce jour représentait pour lui, il ne pouvait leur en vouloir.

Edward finit par remonter à l'appartement. Vide. Peut être était il avec Hagrid ? Etrangement son père s'était trouvé avec le géant d'une passion pour les ballades dans la forêt interdite, en quête d'ingrédient. Il trouva le géant seul. Le première année fit le tour des lieux les plus fréquentés par son paternel. Le résultat se révéla aussi infructueux que précédemment. Il n'allait pas devoir refaire le tour de Poudlard au complet pour le retrouver. Si ? Merlin pourquoi n'avait-il pas emmener la carte des Maraudeurs dans cette époque ? Et il ne savait même pas où Harry avait mis la sienne ni s'il l'avait emporté avec lui. D'ailleurs le temps de remonter à la tour et retrouver le bout de papier il mettrait plus de temps que présentement. Et si son père se trouvait hors des limites du château la carte lui serait totalement inutile. Edward se creusait la tête. Où son père avait il put disparaitre ? Avec un éclair de lucidité il pensa à une personne : Severus Rogue. Soit il retrouvera son géniteur en compagnie de l'homme soit le professeur saurait lui dire où le trouver.

Une fois devant la porte des cachots, Ed hésita. Il connaissait par cœur son oncle Severus Rogue, actuel directeur de Poudlard. Il savait que l'homme sous cette couche de sarcasme était une personne prête à tous sacrifier par amour, bien que celui-ci niera ce fait jusqu'à la mort. En revanche, l'espion totalement imbriqué dans son rôle de salopard anti Gryffondor qui détestait par-dessus tous le Survivant, il ne savait pas comment le gérer. Le professeur se montrait tantôt injuste en lui enlevant des points, tant tôt à lui signifier son approbation, à sa façon. Bref, il réservait son jugement le concernant ou peut être qu'il approuvait la partie Malefoy en lui.

Mais il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien et quand un « Entrer » retentit il ouvrit la porte menant au terrible maitre des potions.

« Ah monsieur Potter-Malefoy. Suivez-moi »

Dans un mouvement de cape, l'espion sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus pour lui. Edward devait trottiner pour suivre l'homme. Rogue ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils eurent atteint une porte au troisième étage. Etrangement l'endroit ne lui disait rien. L'homme s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Le silence du professeur ne fit qu'augmenter l'angoisse d'Ed. Qui aurait cru un jour qu'une simple porte en bois, puisse paraître si effrayante ? Que le simple fait de la klancher pouvait se comparer à un effort surhumain. Mais il avait les gènes d'un Potter et donc entra.

Et quelle surprise eut il de se retrouver dans le salon de sa maison. La maison de la Licorne. D'un côté il retrouvait son canapé où il adorait passé ses soirées, le tapis sur lequel il s'endormait avant que son père ne le ramène dans son lit, la véranda devant laquelle il s'asseyait des heures pour regarder les ombres sur la prairie. Et les cadres remplis de photo de son enfance. Et l'odeur, l'odeur familière de son chez soi. La menthe fraichement coupé. L'odeur du champoing d'Harry. Et dire que son père avait toujours été présent pour lui sous une forme tellement anodine. De l'autre côté la table avait été dressé prête à accueillir des invités. Invités qui d'ailleurs été présents si on en croyait la présence de son père, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Rogue, rentré après lui.

« Surprise ! » fit son père en venant le serrer contre lui, lorsqu'il l'aperçu.

« Père ?! » interrogea Edward, en désignant les personnes au alentour.

« Allons Ed. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais oublier ton anniversaire ? Le jour où il y a douze ans tu m'as déchiré les entrailles pour venir au monde ? » dit le blond.

« PAPA ! » s'indigna le gamin, le rouge lui montant aux joues, le faisant ressembler à un homard trop cuit.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrant se fit entendre, interrompant la gène du garnement et un chien noir fit son apparition dans la pièce. Evidement pour l'avoir rencontrer Ed sut qui avait fait son apparition comme le professeur Rogue si on se referait à son visage décomposé. Il était certes peu habitué à voir l'homme si froid mais il savait reconnaitre sa colère quand il la voyait même si Severus en avait fait rarement preuve. Mais un regard vers son père l'informa que lui, l'ignorait.

« Heu, désolé. J'ai pensé qu'il pouvait venir » s'excusa Harry, en voyant la tension dans la pièce.

« Bien sur c'est bien de vous d'agir sans réfléchir » dit Rogue.

Le chien aboya avant de se retransformer en Sirius Black.

« Je t'interdis d'insulter mon filleul, Servilus » fit l'ancien prisonnier.

« Je fais ce qui me plait, Black » fit Rogue.

« Je m'en doute. Et qu'est ce que tu fais là de toute façon ? » demanda l'animagus.

« Je devrais plus dire ça de toi Black, il n'est guère prudent pour un prisonnier évadé de se promener. Et je suis là pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon filleul »

« Moi auSSI ! » fit le fugitif en s'énervant.

« Stop..Stop…STOP » dit Edward en se plaça bras tendu entre les deux hommes qui au fur et à mesure s'étaient rapprochés prêt à la bagarre avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus autoritaire et presque désespéré: « C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Une trêve ne serait elle pas possible ? Juste quelques heures ? »

« D'ac » fit l'animagus.

« Je donne mon accord » fit Rogue.

Même si les deux ennemis avaient donné leur accord, une sorte de tension persistait. Heureusement la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un Malefoy essoufflé.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » fit le jeune sang pur en voyant tous le monde.

« Je fête mon anniversaire » répondit Edward voyant là une diversion.

« Je peux m'incruster alors » fit Draco lorgnant plus son double trop proche de SON Harry que les deux adultes qui se fusillaient aussi peu discrètement que possible du regard.

« Bien sûr » fit le Draco plus âgé, heureux de rencontrer Sirius Black et de la participation de son jeune lui. De ce fait il appela : « Dobby ! Dobby »

« Le maitre m'a appelé » fit l'elfe après être apparu dans un pouf sonore.

« Pourrait tu ajouté deux couvert s'il te plait. Et de commencer à servir après ? » demanda poliment le sang pur.

« Il sera fait comme le maitre l'ordonne »

« Bien il est temps de se mettre à table » fit l'hôte avant de tirer la chaise devant le Survivant, en toute galanterie, avant que celui-ci ne s'assaille en lui accordant un lumineux sourire. Et lorsqu'il voulut s'installer sur le siège d'à côté il fut devancé par son lui plus jeune. Et ce fut avec un sourire qu'il lui céda la place pour se placer de l'autre côté. Severus et Sirius se placèrent le plus éloigner l'un de l'autre, laissant à Ron, Edward et Hermione les places restantes. Bientôt les plats furent servis.

Au début le repas se passa en silence où seul le bruit des couverts retentissait. Mais comme tous bon Gryffondor qui se respectent Sirius se jeta à l'eau :

« Alors dite moi votre voyage se passe bien ? D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui à changer en dix ans ? »

« Nous n'avons pas trop le droit d'en parler » répondit le Draco du futur.

« Ah » fit l'homme voyant que son sujet de conversation tombait à plat il en proposa un autre : « Et sinon ce tournoi des trois sorcier ? »

« Mauvais sujet » fit Harry alors que Rogue le fusillait du regard.

« Si vous ne veniez pas fouiller dans mes réserve aussi » dit le maitre des potions. En effet celui-ci l'avait accusé quelque jour plutôt d'avoir dérobait la branchiflore dans ses réserves. Chose que l'élu ne pouvait nier sans mettre Dobby dans une conversation fort peu confortable.

« Severus ! » intervint Draco senior.

A nouveau l'atmosphère se gela. Devant toute cette hostilité Edward éclata de rire, dire que la guerre leur permettrait de s'entendre était risible. Son rire se propagea à l'ensemble de la table même au terrible professeur de potion. Etrangement ce fou rire désengrena la gène de tous, le repas se passa dans la jovialité.

Lorsque souffla les bougies sur son énorme gâteau, Dobby connaissant parfaitement Ron le confectionna en conséquence, Edward en sentant les mains sur son dos de ses deux parents n'eut qu'une pensée :

« C'est le plus jour de ma vie »


	9. Chapter 9: Au coeur des souvenirs

Et voilà la suite. J'espère pouvoir finir rapidement... Avant mon BTS si possible mais je promais rien... Je suis incapable de tenir des délais... Bon lecture!

_« C'est le plus jour de ma vie »_

Chapitre 9 : Au cœur des souvenirs

Et dire il y a de cela quelque temps, ses seuls préoccupation consister à découvrir comme cette Rita Skeeter faisait pour fourrer son nez dans les affaires d'autrui. L'article paru avait fait sensation mais comme d'habitude les Serpentards s'étaient raillés d'eux et de multiples lettres de menaces furent adressées à Hermione. Les mots allait de simple menace à du pus de Bubobulb sur les mains de la préfète qui lui donna des cloques sur les mains. Cela et d'autres faits firent débordés le vase. Granger partait en chasse et foi de Miss Je Sais Tout elle allait trouver comment cette profiteuse écoutait les conversations.

Peut être est ce à se moment que tout s'enchaina. Ou pas.

Lors de la dernière semaine de mai, le professeur McGonagall le retint à la sortie du cours de métamorphose.

« Potter, vous devez vous rendre au terrain de Quiddich ce soir à neuf heure. Mr Verpey vous y attendra pour indiquer aux champion la nature de la troisième tache »

Lorsqu'à huit heure et demi il se rendit au rendez vous avec Cédric c'est pour s'apercevoir que le terrain de Quiddich avait laissé place à un labyrinthe. Jusque là rien de bien extraordinaire. L'irréalité commença lorsque Victor Krum insista pour avoir une conversation avec Harry. Une conversation sur ses sentiments envers Hermione. Lui et Hermione. Où est ce que le bulgare avait il pu pêcher une tel idée ? Bon d'accord elle n'était pas venue tout seul, Rita Skeeter avait aidé. Mais de la à le croire, Harry croyait que l'attrapeur mondiale l'avait compris. Il avait d'ailleurs suffisamment de problème avec Malefoy de se coté là. Ayant rassuré son adversaire sur son amitié avec Mione, l'ambiance entre eux passa de tendu à plus amicale. C'est alors que Mr Croupton fit son apparition. Il avait une apparence des plus folles et ne cessait de baragouiner des parole tel que : « Je dois…voir…Dumbledore.. » ou « Avertir…Dumbledore.. »

Le tout entrecoupé de paroles incompréhensible sur son fils, sur le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et alors que l'élu allait se dirigeait vers le château, Mr Croupton l'attrapa violement par les genoux et le fit tomber par terre.

« Ne…me…laissez pas ! » murmura t-il, les yeux à nouveau exorbités. « Je… me suis enfuit… il faut…prévenir… Dumbledore… ma faute… entièrement ma faute… Bertha… morte… ma faute… mon fils… ma faute… dites à Dumbledore… Harry Potter… le Seigneur des Ténèbres… plus puissant… Harry Potter » fit l'homme.

Et alors Que Victor ceinturait le visiteur Harry partait à la recherche de leur directeur.

Lorsque le brun eut amené le vieux professeur au lieu dit, non sans quelque bâton dans les roues de son détestable professeur de potion qui le prenait toujours pour un enfant gâté. Mais quel surprise eut-il en trouvant un Victor Krum stupefixé et un Barty Croupton disparu. Et tous ce qui résultat de cette fameuse rencontré fut que le directeur de Dumstrang, Karkaroff, une accusation pour agression sur son précieux champion et un bon sermon de Hagrid pour, selon ses termes, fricoté avec l'ennemi. Sermon réitérer pas Sirius d'ailleurs.

La disparition de Barty Croupton restait un véritable mystère mais il avait des choses plus importantes comme s'entrainer à divers sortilège pour sa troisième tache. Oh il ne doutait pas avec Hagrid comme professeur de Soin au Créature Magique, qu'il allait croisait deux ou trois animaux étrange. Mais à l'heure de son cours de Divination, la seule préoccupation du brun porteur de cicatrice consistait à rester éveillait malgré l'atmosphère pesant de la pièce. Finalement ses finirent par se fermer et son esprit à rêver.

_Il chevauchait un hibou grand duc qui volait dans le ciel d'un bleu clair vers une vieille maison couverte de lierre, dressé au sommet d'une colline. Le hibou descendait peu à peu vers le sol et Harry sentait le vent lui rafraichir agréablement le visage. Enfin, ils atteignirent une fenêtre cassée à l'étage de la maison et le hibou s'y engouffrait. Ils volaient à présent le long d'un couloir obscur, en direction d'une pièce située à son extrémité. Lorsqu'ils entraient dans la pièce, elle était plongée dans la pénombre, ses fenêtres condamnées par de planche. Harry n'était plus sur le dos du hibou… Il le regardait voleter dans la pièce en direction d'un fauteuil qui lui tournait le dos… A coté du fauteuil il voyait remuer sur le sol deux silhouettes sombres… L'une des silhouettes était celle d'un énorme serpent… L'autre était celle d'un homme… Un petit homme chauve, avec des yeux larmoyants et un nez pointu… Affalé sur le tapis, devant la cheminée, il sanglotait, la respiration sifflante…_

_« Tu as de la chance, Queudver, disait une voix aigue et glacée qui s'élevait du fauteuil sur lequel le hibou venait d'atterrir. « Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance. Ton idiotie n'a pas réussi à tout gâcher. Il est mort »_

_« Maitre ! » haletait l'homme recroquevillé par terre. « Maitre, je suis… Je suis tellement heureux… et tellement désolé… »_

_« Nagini » disait la voix glacée « Toi, en revanche, tu n'as pas de chance. Finalement, je ne vais pas te donner Queudver à manger.. Mais ça ne fait rien… Il reste toujours Harry Potter… »_

_Le serpent sifflait. Harry le voyait darder sa langue fourchue. _

_« Et maintenant, Queudver » reprenait la voix glacée « il est temps de te donner un petit avertissement pour te rappeler que je ne tolérerai plus la moindre erreur.. »_

_« Maitre.. non… je vous en supplie… »_

_L'extrémité d'une baguette magique émergea soudain du fauteuil et se pointa sur Queudver._

_« Endoloris » disait la voix glacée._

_Queudver se mettait à hurler, hurler comme si chacun de ses nerfs était en feu. Ses cris transperçaient les tympans d'Harry qui sentait sa cicatrice au front redevenir douloureuse.. Lui aussi criait, criait si fort que Voldemort allait surement l'entendre, s'apercevoir de sa présence…_

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux. Les mains plaquées sur son front, il était étendu par terre, dans la classe du professeur Trelawney. Sa cicatrice lui faisait tellement mal qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, la douleur était bien réelle. Les autres élèves l'entouraient et Ron, agenouillé près de lui, paraissait terrifié.

« Tu te sens bien ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Evidement pas ! » s'écria son professeur de divination.

Ce fait établi Harry dut s'extraire de la salle pour soit disant se rendre à l'infirmerie mais une fois la trappe passait et l'échelle descendu, il prit la direction du bureau du directeur. Une fois la gargouille passé il entendit des voix bien distincte. Celle du ministre de la Magie fut l'une d'elle :

« Dumbledore, j'ai bien peur de ne pas voir le rapport entre les deux, je ne le vois même pas du tout ! »

Il n'espionna cependant guère la conversation lorsque son actuel professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du mal les stoppa :

« Est ce que nous pourrions mettre un terme à cette conversation ? »

« Oui, c'est ça descendons dans le parc » fit Fuge.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça. C'est simplement que Potter veut vous voir, Dumbledore » dit Maugrey. L'homme ajouta lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à son élève :

« Bonjour Potter »

« Je voulais vous parler, professeur » fit le brun au directeur.

« Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici. Notre examen des lieux ne sera pas très long » lui répondit le mage avant de sortir accompagné des deux autres hommes, laissant le jeune homme seul.

Ce bureau il le connaissait par cœur. Alors que certain élève passait ici toute leur scolarité sans même y poser un pied, lui y était venu de nombreuse fois. Cependant une lueur dans une armoire entrouverte, attira son attention. L'étrange lumière venait d'une petite bassine en pierre, dont à la surface, Harry pouvait voir diverse image. Curieux il observa les scènes défilaient mais au fur et à mesure il s'était approchait de la surface sans rendre compte. Lorsque son visage toucha la surface il se sentit tomber. Il n'atteint toutefois le fond du récipient, il eut l'impression de faire une longue chute dans une obscurité glacée, comme s'il avait été aspiré dans un tourbillon noir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le Sauveur était assis sur un banc, dans la pièce qu'il avait observé à la surface de l'objet. En y prêtant plus d'attention il remarqua que la pièce contenait plus de deux cents sorciers, dont son directeur à qui Harry tentait d'attirer l'attention, sans succès. En faite personne ne sembla le remarquer. La pièce ressemblait à un ancien cachot et l'atmosphère menaçante ne conforta que plus Harry dans son idée. Idée qui se vit confirmait lorsqu'un homme entra menotte au poigner flanqué de deux Détraqueurs. Et sous ses yeux se déroula le procès de Karkaroff, actuel directeur de Dumstrang et ancien mangemort. Mais qu'elle fut sa surprise quand le prisonnier suivant fut Barty Croupton junior. Le fils de Mr Croupton, le fils de cette personne portée disparue, un mangemort. Voilà qui était impensable quand on connaissait le père. Mais le verdict fut clair. Le fils de cet illustre homme condamné à Azkaban à vie pour être un fidèle de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom.

« Père ! Père ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Non ! Non ! Père, je t'en supplie » s'écriait Croupton Junior.

Harry était là à regarder le fils Croupton se faire traîner de la salle avec cette impression de ne pas avoir sa place là et que tous allez s'arrêter. Et l'homme n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'on emmena la chair de sa chair dans ce qui pourrait être qualifié d'enfer.

La scène s'estompa à nouveau pour faire place un autre jugement du moins d'après le décor. Il était toujours dans cette salle d'où la seule lumière provenait des torches sur les murs et un autre homme était enchainé au fauteuil, au centre de la salle. Les gens semblaient différent, plus âgés comme si l'époque du jugement avait changé, pourtant les visages semblait aussi grave.

Une seconde guerre ?

« Draco Lucius Malefoy, vous êtes ici pour être jugé en temps que partisan du Lord Noir, que participant à l'attaque sur Poudlard il y a un an qui a aboutit à la mort de Dumbledore entre autre et pour le meurtre du jeune Mr Potter » fit un des membres du jury.

Après un sursaut, le regard d'Harry se fixa sur le prisonnier, il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Comment aurait il pu reconnaître Malefoy, son attitude était l'inverse de celle à laquelle il était habitué. Comment le froid et fier Serpentard de sa connaissance pouvait il être cet homme immobile, le regard baissé et tellement méconnaissable ? Qui aurait pu remarquer la blondeur de ses cheveux sous cette crasse ? Lui tellement soucieux de sa coiffure avait les cheveux emmêlé et ébouriffé. Qui aurait pu reconnaître l'aristocrate devant les loques qu'il portait ?

« Objection votre honneur. Vous oubliez que c'est grâce à cet homme que Voldemort n'est plus » fit une jeune femme qu'Harry reconnu comme étant son amie Hermione.

« Rien ne nous prouve que Mr Malefoy n'avait pas pour but de prendre sa place » dit l'homme au centre du jury.

« Moi, j'ai les preuves nécessaire afin de prouver son innocence » fit Rogue, en s'approchant un étrange bassine comme celle dans laquelle il était plongé à la main.

« Mr Rogue dois je vous rappelez que votre liberté n'est du qu'au document écrit par le professeur Dumbledore avant sa mort et que par conséquence il serait mieux pour vous de vous abstenir de tous commentaire »

« Il est préférable que non pour cette fois » fit le maitre des potions « Votre honneur » ajouta-t-il, avec une note d'insolence.

« J'ai ici la pensine qu'à légué le professeur Dumbledore à Mr Potter avant sa mort. Harry Potter savait surement ce qui lui arriverait aussi m'a-t-il confié l'objet contenant ses souvenirs en temps que preuve d'innocence pour les actes futur de son mari » fit le maitre des potions.

« Et comment savoir que ces souvenirs n'ont pas été falsifié par une quelconque magie noire ? » reprit le juge sceptique.

« Objection votre honneur. Cette cour se doit d'être neutre. Si vous avez un doute sur la nature des preuves mettait le professeur Rogue sous veritaserum » objecta Hermione.

« Bien. Approchez Mr Rogue. Et qu'on aille me cherche un peu de sérum de vérité » ordonna le juge.

Rogue s'approcha lentement du juge, en s'arrêtant une seconde près du prisonnier et lui murmura : « Draco bat toi, si ce n'est pour vivre fais le pour la vie que tu porte. Fais le pour ton fils ainsi que celui de Potter »

Etrangement à ces mots le sang pur avait relevé son visage laissant le loisir à Harry d'observer son expression défaitiste. Mais ce qui choqua le plus le Survivant ce fut ses yeux, les yeux anthracite qui d'habitude brillaient de haine, étaient à présent éteint.

Un homme apporta un petit flacon de cristal rempli d'une potion claire comme de l'eau, comme celle avec laquelle l'avait menacé Rogue à la suite de la deuxième tache. L'homme avala le liquide sans aucune hésitation les traits son visage devinrent flasques et son regard brouillé.

« Veuillez décliner votre identité » questionna le membre de la cours.

« Severus Tobias Rogue » fit l'ancien mangemort.

« Certifiez vous que cette pensine vous a bien été remise par Harry Potter et que son contenu n'a subit aucune altération » fit l'interrogateur.

« Oui » certifia Rogue.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea le juge, une note d'incompréhension dans la voix.

« Je l'ignore. Peu de temps avant la bataille final le jeune Mr Potter et moi-même avons eu une discussion. Il a alors émis la volonté de me confié l'objet afin de protéger son époux dans le cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose » fit le professeur le plus omni de Poudlard.

« Mr Potter savait-il qu'il allait mourir ? »

« Il ne l'a pas dit explicitement mais toutes ses paroles faisait penser qu'il se savait condamner »

« Merci Mr Rogue »

Le juge se plongea alors dans cette bassine afin d'obtenir les réponses nécessaires. Les minutes passèrent et lorsqu'il en ressortit une expression de stupéfaction était fixée sur son visage. Il passa le récipient à un de ses voisins qui entreprit la même action. Un à un tous les membres de la cours prirent connaissance de ces souvenirs, souvenirs qu'Harry mourrait d'envie de voir.

« Au regard de ce que nous venons de voir, il est indéniable que Draco Malefoy est innocent de la mort du jeune Potter. Cependant il est toujours accusé d'être membre des Mangemorts »

Un autre membre du jury se leva : « Votre honneur. Les souvenirs de Mr Potter nous on prouver que Mr Malefoy a rejoins l'Ordre du Phénix pour effacé ses erreurs »

« Effacer ces erreurs ne suffit pas. Il est coupable de trahison envers la société » s'exclama le juge.

Une huée de protestation s'éleva devant les propos du juge.

« Nous avons vu aussi, votre honneur, que Mr malefoy a été incapable de tuer le professeur Dumbledore comme on le lui avait ordonné. Aucun crime ne lui est donc reproché » reprit un autre membre de la cours.

« Très bien Draco Lucius Malefoy est déclaré innocent de toute charge et pourra reprendre une vie normal » finit par dire le juge, après un très long moment de silence.

Harry put voir les chaines qui entravait Malefoy se desserré jusqu'à disparaître.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ? » demanda le juge pendant que l'ancien prisonnier se levait soutenu par son parrain.

« Moi. Je demande la dissolution du gouvernement provisoire et demande la constitution d'un nouveau, définitif, avec un chef équitable » fit bravement sa meilleure amie.

A cette déclaration la salle se tut avant que les murmures s'accentuèrent.

« Silence ! SILENCE ! Et qui proposait vous ? Vous ? Ou peut être l'ancien mangemort Rogue ? » cracha quasiment le représentant.

« Non aucunement. En réalité je pensais à quelqu'un avec l'habitude des postes à responsabilité » dit calmement la brune. Elle laissa l'information pénétrer dans les esprits avant d'ajouter : « Je pensais à Minerva McGonagall »

« Aucun sorcier n'acceptera » contra immédiatement le juge mais aussi représentant du gouvernement provisoire.

« Dans ce cas laissons la population choisir » conclut Miss Je Sais Tout.

La scène s'estompa alors pour en laisser place à une autre mais étrangement les lieux semblaient différents.

L'élu se retrouva dans une salle d'une blancheur immaculé avec des lits disposés, lieu qu'il connaissait : l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Soudain un cri interpella le brun. A l'embrasure d'une porte se tenaient deux personnes. Mais pas n'importe lesquels, l'homme le plus grand il l'identifia facilement comme étant Rogue malgré le pli soucieux qui barrait son front. En revanche quel choc se fut pour l'élu lorsqu'il reconnut la seconde personne. Il s'agissait de Malefoy. Cependant, deux détails le frappèrent. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs mais coiffé avec une telle négligence qui ne pouvait signifier que la précipition. Et son ventre, énorme, ne pouvant démontrer qu'une seule et unique chose. Etrangement voir dans cet état son ennemi le choqua. Il savait qu'ils avaient eu un fils avec lui, il en avait la preuve tous les jours sous les yeux. Il savait aussi ce que ça impliquait, il ne croyait plus depuis longtemps à cette histoire d'abeille. Mais voir de ses propres yeux cet aristocratique porté son fils le cloua sur place. Groggy, il observa son professeur se diriger vers le bureau de l'infirmière en hurlant après la dirigeante des lieux tandis que le blond se dirigeait vers un lit afin de s'y installait ou du moins qu'il le pouvait vu sa condition. Alors qu'un énième « PomPom » résonnait, le dragon sortit de son antre. En un seul coup d'œil elle comprit la situation et déclara :

« Merlin vous auriez mieux fait de me faire prévenir au lieu de venir ici »

« Mon fils naîtra à Poudlard » dit le blond.

« Depuis combien de temps avait vous des contractions » interrogea l'infirmière.

« Des heures » répondit Rogue

« Laissez moi vérifiez » dit la femme.

Elle aida Draco à s'installer avant de lui soulever sa robe de sorcier et de glisser sa tête entre les jambes que le sang pur avaient écartées.

« Le moment est proche » fit l'infirmière lorsqu'elle réapparut.

Severus vint lui tenir la main pendant que Pomfresh repartait dans son antre.

« Calmez-vous » fit PomPom en revenant avec une bassine d'eau et des chiffons alors que son patient venait de criait sous l'effet d'une contraction plus forte que les autres.

« Comment voulez vous que je calme avec ce putain de bébé qui m'écarte les hanches » s'écria le sang pur.

« Jurer ne te ressemble pas, Draco » dit doucement le maître de potions, dans une tentative d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Prend ma place et tu comprendras »

« Courage. Plus que quelque instant et tu auras ton fils » fit Rogue.

« Ne fais pas…ton Poufsoufle, parrain » interrompu par, d'après ce qu'avait compris Harry, une contraction.

« Bien Mr Malefoy, les contractions se rapproche, je crois qu'il est temps de pousser » dit l'infirmière.

« Redite moi ca. Que je n'ai pas l'impression d'être une vulgaire femme »

« Draco ! Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment ! Laisse ta fierté de côté un moment ! Tu te pavaneras après ! » s'exclama le parrain du futur père.

Au bout d'un long moment, rythmé par les pousser du blond, celui-ci déclara, à bout de force :

« Je ne peux pas.. Je peux plus.. Je n'y arriverai pas… Ca fait trop mal… »

« Encore un petit effort, Mr Malefoy » encouragea Pomfresh.

« Non…Non…C'est impossible »

Devant l'abandon de son filleul, Rogue se servit de sa main libre pour mettre une baffe au blond avant de s'écrier :

« Je ne t'ai pas supporté pendant ses derniers neuf mois, avec tes caprices, poussé d'hormones, réveil à 4h du matin,… pour que tu abandonne maintenant. Alors tu vas m'expulser ce bébé de là et faire de moi un heureux tonton »

Après un long râle de la part de Malefoy, celui-ci reprit ses efforts en marmonnant des plans de vengeance.

« Je vois la tête. Le plus gros est passé. Un dernier effort » encouragea l'infirmière.

Et finalement, des cris retentissent. Des cris de bébé. De son bébé. Harry avait du mal à réaliser qu'il venait d'assister à la naissance d'Edward. C'était à la fois terrifiant et magnifique.

Mais avant qu'il n'est eu l'occasion de se poser trop de question, la scène changea.

Dans un salon fort chaleureux, celui dans lequel la semaine passé il avait fêté l'anniversaire d'Edward, trois personnes étaient attablées et semblaient discutés avec conviction. Dans un parc plus loin un bébé jouait calmement.

« Puisque je te dis, la belette, que l'Angleterre n'a aucune chance »

« Arrête. La composition de l'équipe n'a jamais été aussi bonne et depuis que Stanford n'est plus gardien il y a eu une nette progression » dit le rouquin.

« C'est vrai. Mais tu oublie que la Bulgarie a toujours Krum comme attrapeur et que les années n'on rien changé au faite qu'il soit toujours bon » contra le blond.

« Les garçons ! N'oubliez pas qu'il ne s'agit que d'un match amicale et qu'il est peu courtois de parler de Quiddich en présence d'une dame » fit la seule jeune femme de la pièce.

Harry observa cette scène complètement abasourdit. Qui aurait pu imaginer un jour qu'il observerait ses meilleurs amis parler de manière si décontracté avec Malefoy. Enfin c'était Malefoy quoi, même si celui-ci semblait à peu près humain ces derniers temps il restait le connard de sang pur qui lui pourrissait sa scolarité.

« Pardon Mione chéri » fit Ron.

« Sinon que pensez vous de la nouvelle loi sur la possibilité des loups garous à procréer» reprit Hermione.

« Pas de politique s'il te plait » s'insurgea le rouquin.

« Littérature ? » demanda à tout hasard la brune et ne reçut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse.

« Toujours aussi évolué, je vois » dit le sang pur avec sa voix traînante.

Mais avant que Ronald ne commence une dispute, un gazouillis se fit entendre dans le parc du bébé attirant ainsi l'attention des adultes.

« Edward est toujours aussi calme » fit la brune mais voyant le visage triste de son ami, l'enseignante de Poudlard ne poursuivit pas sur ce terrain « Sinon Draco tu refuse toujours le poste de professeur de potions ? »

« La réponse est toujours non » fit froidement le blond.

« Voyons Draco, c'est malsain de te terrer loin de tout et tous » argumenta sa meilleure amie.

« Tu dis ca juste pour me convaincre de te rejoindre au château » dit Malefoy.

« Bien sur que serait la vie sans mon très talentueux amant » plaisanta la jeune femme.

« Prend gaffe Grang…Weasley je pourrais te prendre au mot » fit innocemment Draco, taquin.

« Malefoy si je ne te savais pas appartenir à quelqu'un, tu serais mort » fit remarquer le rouquin, un peu jaloux.

Cette déclaration provoqua un froid, froid très vite réchauffer lorsque les convives et Harry aperçurent le petit Edward marcher vers la table. Tous se figèrent.

« Mon bébé » fit le blond en allant serrait son fils qui venait d'effectuer ses premiers pas peu sur de son équilibre et de sortir seul de son parc.

« Vous avez vu ? Ses premiers pas et premières magies le même jour ! » déclara le père, à nouveau resplendissant, qui fit fondre le témoin de ces événements.

Le décor s'effaça pour laisser place à la boutique de Olivander sur le chemin de travers avec un Edward pas plus âgé que celui ayant atterrit dans le passé.

« Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu, Mr Malefoy » fit le vieil homme au garçon, avant de disparaître dans les rayons et de revenir un boite à la main.

Il en sortit un item et le tendit au garçon qui s'en saisit, mais rien ne se produisit. Aussitôt le gérant du magasin la lui ôta et repartit à la recherche de celle qui conviendrait. Les baguettes se succédèrent sans grand succès.

« Un client difficile, je n'en doutais pas vu son ascendance » avant de disparaitre, ne laissant pas le temps d'analyser ses paroles, et lui tendre une énième baguette.

Lorsqu'Ed s'en saisit l'atmosphère se réchauffa et on entendit le chant d'un phénix.

« Parfait, parfait. Bois de houx, vingt sept centimètre et demi avec un nerf de cœur de dragon. D'un magyar à pointe plus précisément celui qu'à affronter votre père il y a des années. Un bel animal » conclut fièrement Olivander.

Aussitôt le garçon se tourna immédiatement vers son père, les yeux emplis de question mais le visage de son géniteur était fermé et bougea sa tête de droite à gauche comme pour lui dire que ces propos ne le concernait pas. Voyant l'air perdu du futur élève de Poudlard, le vendeur s'adressa à Draco :

« Vous ne lui avez pas parlé de lui »

La scène changea à nouveau.

Harry se retrouva sur le champ d'une bataille et il vit deux sorciers se combattre pendant qu'un troisième s'approchait une épée à la main, par sa blondeur il reconnut son ennemi. Lorsque le brun se retourna il se reconnu. Il observa Malefoy lui plantant la lame en plein cœur.

« Je suis désolé, mon amour » murmura le blond.

« Merci » s'entendit il dire.

Comme il étrange de voir sa propre mort, ses derniers instant. Malefoy l'embrassait malgré le sang et de manière si amoureuse. Il voyait les gestes tendres qu'il y avait entre eux, comme sa main, enfin celui du souvenir, caresser la joue et effacer les larmes de son amour. Il entendit même Malefoy murmurait : « Je t'aime »

Une autre série d'image défilèrent mais si rapidement qu'il ne put rien en saisir et brusquement il se retrouva à regarder le fils Croupton se faire traîner de la salle. Etrangement chaque souvenir s'était fais plus court, plus intense jusqu'à revenir à celui initial.

« Père ! Père ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Non ! Non ! Père, je t'en supplie »

« Je crois qu'il est temps de revenir dans mon bureau » dit une voix douce à l'oreille d'Harry.

Celui-ci sursauta. Il se tourna à droite, puis à gauche. A droite se trouvait à nouveau un Albus Dumbmledore qui regardait le fils Croupton se faire trainer hors de la salle par les Détraqueurs tandis que, à sa gauche, un autre Albus Dumbledore s'adressait à lui.

« Viens » dit le Dumbledore de gauche en le prenant par le bras.

S'en suivit une sérieuse discussion avec pour thème principale Voldemort et sa cicatrice. Le fait que Dumbledore le suspecte de reprendre des forces aurait du lui faire peur mais les souvenirs de la pensine l'avait plus effrayé. Il allait mourir. Il l'avait vu. Il…ne devait pas y penser. Alors malgré les éclaircissements apportés par le directeur, Harry ressortit de ce bureau l'esprit empli d'encore plus de question, dont il n'oserait sans doute jamais exprimer.


	10. Chapter 10: Lord Voldemort

Et voilà mon nouveau chapitre! Je suis fière de moi je n'ai pas mis longtemps à le faire.. D'ailleurs la fin est proche plus qu'un chapitre qui ne deverait pas tarder!! En faite j'essaie de finir avant mon bts qui ne vas pas trop tarder. Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture!!

_Alors malgré les éclaircissements apportés par le directeur, Harry ressortit de ce bureau l'esprit empli d'encore plus de question, dont il n'oserait sans doute jamais exprimer._

Chapitre 10 : Lord Voldemort

Merlin comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation impossible. En faite il le savait. Il était parti en premier en compagnie de Cédric dans le labyrinthe suivit de Fleur et Krum. Là il avait affronté des monstres, il avait même eu affaire avec un Victor sous imperium qui a faillit lui lancer un impardonnable. Mais ces événements n'étaient que des broutilles dans l'histoire. A la fin il avait trouvé le trophée, qui signer la fin du tournoi, malheureusement ou heureusement il ne fut pas seul. Cédric était avec lui. Pour Poudlard, pour eux, ils avaient saisit le trophée au même instant. S'était sans se douter que ce simple geste conduirait le Poufsoufle à une mort certaine et Harry à un destin incertain. Car en cet instant le Survivant se retrouvait attaché à une pierre tombale dans un cimetière, un camarde mort gisait se tenait sur le sol et le traitre qui avait vendu toute sa famille prenait place devant un énorme chaudron avec un bébé-vieillard dans les bras. Queudver plaça la chose dans le chaudron et entama le rituel.

« _Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !_ » fit l'homme alors que des os sortait de la tombe du dis Tom Jedusor pour s'ajouter à la mixture

« _Que la chair – du serviteur - donnée vo-volontairement – fasse – revivre – son maitre_ » fit le rat en se tranchant la main qui tomba dans le chaudron.

_« Que le sang de l'ennemi…pris par la force… ressuscite celui qui le combat_ » finit-il en s'approchant d'Harry et sans que celui-ci puisse résister, le traitre lui pris du sang dans une fiole avant de l'ajouter.

Son cœur le savait mais son esprit ne le pouvait. Mais il devait regarder la réalité en face, il ne voulait s'avouer se qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Pourquoi la réalité était elle si douloureuse ? Pourquoi ? Harry voulait y croire. Il voulait croire qu'il existe un futur pour lui. Que sa mort n'était pas programmée pour aujourd'hui. Il voulait croire qu'il lui restait quelques années. Malgré les paroles qu'il avait surpris par inadvertance.

**Flash back**

« Pourquoi ? » fit la voix d'un homme que l'élu reconnu comme appartenant à son détestable professeur de potion.

« Parce qu'il est loin d'être le petit sain qu'on pense. Il n'est pas un simple Gryffondor car croit moi au fond de lui c'est un véritable Serpentard »

« Potter ? »

« Je sais ca t'étonne. Je l'ai aussi découvert à mes dépend quoique après ca plutôt était à mon avantage »

Connaissant son parrain il ajouta : « Ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour »

Ne voyant pas pour quel raison deux jeunes gens qui se haïssent peuvent se marier sans amour il en demanda la raison.

« Afin de prouver ma loyauté à l'Ordre du Phénix on m'a proposé le mariage sorcier »

« Le mariage sorcier ?! Pourquoi avoir accepté ? »

« Etre blanchit de toute mes actions auprès du Lord »

« Tu aurais pu divorcer si le mariage n'a pas été consom… Vous l'avez consommé ? »

« Non… Edward est né de nos disputes »

« J'avais compris. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment la situation s'est concrétisée. Vous n'aviez prévu de rester en ensemble »

« Bien sur que non. Potter et moi à l'époque on ne pouvait pas se supporter. Tu me diras comme normalement mais je crois que cela à empirer après qu'il m'est lancé le Sectusempra »

« Sectusempra ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Mais il est fou. Il aurait pu te tuer »

« Ce n'est pas passé loin »

« Et comment avez-vous fini par… être ensemble ? »

« En réalité nous n'avions pas prévu la puissance de l'union ni les situations dans lequel se fourre cet imbécile… » dit Draco mais il ajouta : « Mais je l'aime réellement, Sev' »

**Fin du Flash Back**

Malgré cela. Malgré les souvenirs qu'il avait aperçus dans la pensine et dont il n'avait parlé à personne. Malgré tous cela il garder foi en l'avenir. Il y croyait. Il s'accrochait très fort à cette pensée alors que la chose sortait du chaudron.

« Habille-moi » fit la chose sortie du chaudron.

Lord Voldemort venait de renaitre devant lui.

« Maitre » fit pitoyablement le rat en tenant contre lui son moignon avant d'ajouter : « Maitre…vous aviez promis…vous aviez promis »

« Tends ton bras »

« Oh, maître… Merci, maître »

« L'autre bras »

« Maître, s'il vous plait… s'il vous plait »

« Elle est de retour. Ils l'auront tous remarquée… Maintenant nous allons voir… Nous allons savoir…Combien auront le courage de revenir lorsqu'ils la sentiront ? Et combien seront assez sot pour rester à l'écart ? »

Pendant les explications de Voldemort, l'esprit du Survivant – quoique plus pour longtemps – fonctionnait à plein régime pour se sortir de se bourbier au plus vite. Les liens qui le maintenait étaient trop sérés il ne pouvait bouger un pouce. Ce n'était pas le moment, il ne devait pas baisser les bras parce que sinon…Trop tard… Un bruit de transplanage venait de se faire entendre. Et il se retrouva vite en compagnie de Mangemorts venu se trainer au pied de leur maitre. Ils ne firent guère attention à lui alors qu'il buvait les paroles de leur serpent de chef sur ses diverses tentatives de renaissance. Mais Voldemort fut obliger de le mentionner à un moment et quel douloureux moment ce fut. Car il fut toucher ce batard et ce fut l'une des pires expériences de sa vie en concurrence au doloris qu'il reçu quelque instant plus tard. Alors qu'il croyait sa dernière heure venu, contre toute attente Voldemort ordonna :

« A présent, détache le, Queudver et rends lui baguette magique »

Obéissant comme le lâche qu'il était le rat le libera de ces liens et lui rendit sa baguette. Son nouvel espoir de se faire la belle l'avait fuit au moment même où il s'était redressait, libre, sa jambe blessé ne lui permettant pas de faire des acrobaties.

« On t'a appris à te battre en duel, Harry Potter ? Nous devon nous saluer, Harry »

_Il ne voulait pas s'incliner. _

« Allons, il faut respecter les usages…Dumbledore serait content que tu montre ta bonne éducation…Incline toi devant la mort, Harry… J'ai dit : _incline toi_ » « Très bien. Maintenant, affronte-moi comme un homme… Droit et fière, comme est mort ton père… Allez en garde ! »

Ne voulant pas plier, il se reçut une nouvelle fois le sortilège de la douleur. Si la fois précédente ces liens l'avais retenu, en cet instant il se retrouva recroqueviller sur le sol sous l'intensité du sortilège. Et les Mangemorts riaient. Il ne leurs laisserait pas cette satisfaction. Il se releva.

« On va faire une petite pause. Ça t'a fait mal, n'est ce pas, Harry ? Tu n'aimerais pas que je recommence, je crois ? »

_Mal, bien sur qu'il avait. Il ne voulait pas subir de nouveau le sort mais jamais il ne s'abaisserait à le lui demander._

« Je t'ai demandé si tu aimerais que je recommence ? Répond moi ! _Impero_ ! »

Là, la même torpeur que lors de ses cours avec Maugrey. Il aurait été si facile de céder à la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de dire non. Que cela aurait été simple cependant un Potter ne choisit pas la facilité, à la place Harry hurla :

« JE NE REPONDRAIS RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« Tu ne veux pas répondre ? » fit Voldy, stupéfait mais se reprit vite : « Tu ne veux pas répondre non ? Harry l'obéissance est une vertu que je vais devoir t'enseigner avant de te tuer. Encore une petite dose de douleur ? »

Voldemort leva sa baguette une nouvelle fois mais la silhouette d'un garçon atterrit dans l'espace séparant les ennemis.

« Tiens on dirait que mon fidèle mangemort m'a envoyé une autre surprise » fit le Lord en soulevant le gamin au sol « Harry aurait tu négliger de me dire quelque chose ? » fit le mage en tournant vers le Survivant.

«_ Impemenda_ » fit Harry en reconnaissant cette silhouette, lui permettant de se dégager.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Edward avait assisté au départ de la troisième épreuve depuis les gradins. Son père et Cédric était parti depuis un moment, suivit de Krum et Fleur. Deux étincelles rouges avaient été lancées et les derniers concurrents furent évacués. La victoire appartenait à Poudlard quelque soit le vainqueur. Mais malgré la joie qui transparaissait, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cette sensation il l'a ressentait jusque dans ses intestins, quelque chose allait de travers. A ses cotés son père semblait inquiet, même si peu de personne le remarquèrent. Et ça c'était le signe de trop, lui qui s'était amusé la plupart du temps même quand Harry ne remontait pas du lac. Et là, il y avait autre chose. Merlin, pourquoi ne connaissait il pas, lui aussi, le passé. Ne supportant plus l'attente, il décida de prendre l'air.

« Où vas-tu ? » fit Draco en voyant son fils se lever.

« Pipi » répondit le gamin sans regarder son paternel.

Il s'éloigna des tribunes et au lieu de calmer son angoisse, cette action la décupla. Une main lui saisissant la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et un corps l'immobilisa, interrompant son pressentiment.

« Mon maître va adorer ce cadeau en plus de Potter » fit une voix mais avant de l'identifier la personne pointa sa baguette sur lui et murmura : « _Portus_ »

« Adieu Potter-Malefoy » fut les dernières paroles qu'il entendit.

A cet instant, Edward ressentit une secousse quelque part au niveau du nombril. Ses pieds avaient quittés le sol et il se sentit entrainer comme une tornade dans un tourbillon de couleur. Il se sentit atterrir violement et sans lever les yeux il sut qu'il n'était plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Il n'eut guère le temps de philosopher sur la situation, une main le saisit par le col.

« Tiens on dirait que mon fidèle mangemort m'a envoyé une autre surprise » fit l'homme qu'Ed identifia comme étant ce soit disant maître. Son regard fut attiré par cet homme enfin si on pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Cet homme aussi livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et le nez plat avec deux fentes en guise de narine, n'en était pas un. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Edward sursauta lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer, en se tournant vers une tiers personne :

« Harry aurait tu négliger de me dire quelque chose ? »

« _Impemenda_ » fit son père.

« Papa » s'écria Edward, le sortilège sembla le réveiller et il alla se refugier derrière son père.

« Potter ? M'aurait tu cacher un batard ? » cracha le mage noire.

Ainsi donc il rencontrait le fameux Lord Voldemort. Le mégalomane a cause de qui son père allait mourir. Ce sale batard était responsable de tout… de tout…

« Potter-Malefoy. Mon nom est Edward Potter-Malefoy » fit fièrement Edward tentant de s'avancer. Il allait lui faire payer. Lui faire regretter mais fut entravé par les bras du Sauveur.

« Malefoy ? Tiens donc » fit le mage se tournant légèrement vers Lucius avant de se reconcentrer sur ses deux invité : « Je reconnais bien là ta fougue Harry Potter. On aura beau dire mais même avec du sang pur dans les veines la lignée des Potter est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle »

Au moment où Harry cria « _Expelliarmus ! _», Voldemort lança : « _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Lorsque les sortilèges se touchèrent, un lien se forma puis un dôme de lumière les enveloppa, lui se retrouvant aussi englobé et le chant du phénix. Des silhouettes apparurent. Les premières il ne les reconnu pas mais les deux dernière en revanche ressemblait trait pour trait à… ses grands parents. James et Lily Potter.

« Lorsque le lien sera rompu, nous ne resterons que quelques instants…Mais nous te donnerons le temps… Il faut que tu retournes auprès du Portoloin, il te ramènera à Poudlard… Tu as compris ? » fit la voix qu'il identifia comme celle de James Potter.

« Oui » haleta Harry.

« Et Harry peut importe tes choix nous serons fière de toi » fit sa grand-mère en le pointant du menton.

Les fantômes donnèrent le coup d'envoi et Edward observa son père rompre le lien. Les ectoplasmes semblaient donner le change contre les Mangemorts, le distrayant mais son père envoya quand même quelques sorts.

« Edward » hurla Harry avant de hurler l'accio en pontant sa baguette magique sur la coupe.

Le trophée des Trois Sorciers s'éleva dans les aires et s'envola vers lui. Harry l'attrapa par une anse. Il entendit le hurlement de Voldemort à l'instant même où il sentait, au niveau de son nombril, la secousse qui signifiait que le Portoloin avait fonctionné. Il l'emmenait au loin, dans un tourbillon de couleurs, Edward d'un coté et Cédric de l'autre... Ils retournaient d'où ils étaient venus… Mais plus rien n'effacerait les derniers évènements. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Le destin était en marche. Et pas de la manière dont Edward l'espérait. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? En voyant la puissance de ce mage et celle de son père il avait compris. Il avait compris. Surtout après l'apparition du dôme. Tous se jouait entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Et rien, ni personne, ne pourrait l'empêcher. Cette pensée emplissait son cœur de désespoir. Oui son père était un héros mais un héros au destin tragique. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sa vue se brouilla, les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues. La tristesse l'envahissait et il ne prêta attention ni à la foule ni au fait qu'on emmenait Harry loin de lui.

« Mon bébé … mon bébé… » fit le Draco du futur serrant son fils contre lui la peur qu'il avait eu ne le trouvant pas « Ca va ? Ils ne t'ont pas fais du mal, hein ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, papa ne les a pas laissé m'approcher » fit le gamin en s'essuyait d'un revers de manche ses larmes

« Tu saignes !!! » s'exclama le blond en mode papa poule.

« Ce n'est rien en comparaison de… papa… Où est papa ? PAPA ?!?! » s'écria Ed pris de panique

« Chut mon bébé ! Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir. Il est entre de bonne main. Il vient juste de partir avec le professeur _Fol Œil_ » fit le père. Etrangement le nom du dit professeur fut soulignée avant de croisé le regard bleu du directeur. Le message était clair. Et tout s'assembla dans sa tête.

« Severus, Minerva. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait » fit le directeur emportant dans son sillage les deux professeurs.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Dans un état léthargique suivit Maugrey Fol Œil sans même protester, jusque sa salle de cours. Il lui raconta tous les événements sans aucun complexe, répondant à chaque question que son enseignant lui posait. Et plus la conversation avançait plus Harry se disait que quelque chose clochait. Quoique désorienté comme il l'était tous n'avait plus de sens. Mais la terre tourna d'une paire de degrés lorsque l'ancien auror lui dit :

« Non. Non ce n'est pas lui. C'est moi qui l'ai fait »

« Non ce n'est pas vous. Vous n'avez pas fat ça… Vous ne pouvez pas… » fit l'élu désorienter.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Maugrey lui demandais si Voldemort avait pardonné au Mangemorts. En faite il lui posait un tas de question dont Harry ne percevait plus le sens. Et il parla de son rôle à lui. Son rôle d'apporter le célèbre Harry Potter sur un plateau à son maitre. Que sa participation au tournoi était de son fait et que chacun de ses faits et gestes n'avaient été que pur manœuvre pour l'amener à Voldemort. Le dragon. La branchiflore. Tous. Tous. Pourquoi l'ancien auror ferait-il cela ? Lui qui avait arrêté plus de la moitié des Mangemorts présent à Azkaban.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas réussi à te tuer, Potter, et pourtant, il l'aurait tellement désiré. Imagine ce que sera ma récompense lorsqu'il apprendra que je l'ai fait à sa place. Je t'ai donné à lui – toi dont il avait le plus besoin pour renaître – et maintenant je vais te tuer pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de le faire lui-même. Je recevrai pour cela plus d'honneur que tous les autres Mangemorts. Je serai le plus aimé, le plus proche de ses fidèles… Plus proche qu'un fils… »

« Vous êtes fou » s'exclama le gamin.

« C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Nous allons voir qui est fou, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu et que je suis à ses côtés ! Il est revenu, Harry Potter, tu n'as pas réussit à le vaincre et, à présent, c'est moi qui vais te vaincre ! » fit Maugrey, sa baguette pointé sur son cœur.

Le premier reflexe de l'attrapeur fut de saisir sa baguette dans sa poche mais celle-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. Il fut sauvait par un sortilège :

« Stupéfix »

Harry vit alors le professeur Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il leurs laissa le soin de démêler cette histoire et il s'avéra que cette homme n'était qu'un imposteur sous polynectar. Une fois les effets de la potion passée il redevint le Barty Croupton Junior que le brun avait vu dans la pensine du directeur. Le veritaserum de Rogue fit tous le reste. Le mangemort confessa son évasion, ses contacts avec Voldemort, comment il prit la place du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, son rôle dans sa participation au tournoi, le meurtre de son père et son but final, livrer Harry Potter à son maître.

« Pendant un temps j'ai eu peur que mon plan échoue avec l'arrivé de Malefoy et son rejeton, surtout quand celui-ci m'a découvert. Mais j'ai vite compris qu'il était des nôtres alors pour pimenter la chose j'ai envoyé le gamin rejoindre Potter pour son plaisir. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Il a retrouvé le pouvoir et me récompensera au delà de tous mes rêves » déclara Barty Croupton.

Le directeur donna des ordres clairs à propos du prisonnier avant de poser une main réconfortante d'Harry et dire doucement :

« Je voudrais que tu vienne d'abord dans mon bureau. Sirius nous y attend »

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

A l'infirmerie un autre type de rencontre se déroula. Lorsque Draco y emmena son fils toute la fratrie Weasley était réunit et attendait des nouvelles de Harry Potter.

« Mme Pomfresh, j'exige de savoir où est Harry » fit la matriarche d'une voix autoritaire avant d'ajouter plus inquiète : « Le pauvre était tous pâle »

« Maman je te présente Draco Potter-Malefoy et je crois que tu connais déjà son fils Edward » fit Ron en montrant les nouveaux arrivants à sa mère, espérant calmer sa crise d'angoisse. Ou pas.

« Pott…er…MalefOY ?? » s'écria la femme, en comprenant toute l'ampleur de la situation. Elle n'avait apparemment pas fais le lien au déjeuner entre le père et le fils.

**Flash Back**

Molly et Bill étaient à Poudlard en temps que famille d'Harry Potter. Après un agréable moment dans le parc à écouter Mme Weasley racontait ses déboires à l'école, ils étaient rentrés déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor. Et que ne fut pas la surprise des enfants de cette dernière en la voyant attablé avec eux. Mais je pense que le choc fut plus rude pour la matriarche lorsqu'Edward vint les rejoindre. D'abord la femme fut muette de stupeur passant son regard du père au fils et inversement, dans une parfaite imitation de la carpe. En bon Gryffondor, Harry fit les présentations :

« Molly je vous présente Edward Potter-Malefoy. Mon fils. Qui vient du futur »

« Ton fils…ton fils… »

Bill éclata de rire ce qui sembla décontractait l'atmosphère.

« Ron tu aurais pu me le dire » fit Molly, grondant son fils cadet.

« Ne t'en prend pas à oncle Ron, mamie Molly. En faite personne ne peut parler de notre présence ici »

« Mamie ? » fit la femme avant de serrer Harry contre elle.

**Fin du Flash Back**

« Mamie Molly restera la même qu'importe l'époque. Emporté, affectueuse et surprotectrice » fit le première année.

Molly sembla revenir à elle et s'approcha du garçon afin de le serrer contre lui.

« Mon dieu mais tu saigne ! Je vais chercher l'infirmière ! PomPom ! POMFRESH ! »

« Je ne suis pas le seul à être surprotecteur » dit le sang pur sur un ton affligé. Alors que Mme Weasley revenait en compagnie de l'infirmier il prit congé de son enfant : « Tu es entre de bonne main. Je vais dans le bureau du directeur »

Lorsque Draco entra dans le bureau, Sirius tournait déjà en rond d'attendre. Puis un Harry perdu suivit du directeur entrèrent, Sirius se précipita sur eux.

« Harry comment te sens-tu ? Je le savais…J'étais sûr que quelque chose comme ça arriverait…Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda l'homme évadé.

Patmol les mains tremblantes aida son filleul à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé » reprit-il précipitamment.

Et Dumbledore entreprit d'expliquer à l'homme présent la situation. Avec un bruissement d'ailes, Fumseck le phénix quitta son perchoir et vint se poser sur les genoux d'Harry.

« Bonjour Fumseck » dit Harry à voix basse.

Il caressa le magnifique plumage rouge et or du phénix. Assis derrière son bureau, Dumbledore avait terminé son récit et tourna ses yeux vers Harry, celui préféra détourner le regard.

« Harry il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu as touché le porto loin, dans le labyrinthe » dit Dumbledore.

« Laissez le se reposer, Albus » fit Draco, l'assistant du professeur de potion, coupant la parole à Sirius.

« Ne l'approchez pas sale… sale mangemort » fit l'animagus en dévisageant le blond.

« Mangemort ? Moi ? Alors que j'ai épousé votre filleul ? Alors que mon propre fils s'est retrouvé en danger ? » fit le voyageur en une mimique théâtrale.

« Pardonne-moi. Mes propos ont dépassé ma pensée mais dès qu'il y a du danger…» fit Sirius, confus.

Harry, oubliant partiellement sa peine, fit un sourire à son parrain avant de demander au voyageur :

« Comment va Edward ? »

« C'est un foutu Gryffondor alors il va bien. Je dois te remercier, Ed m'a raconté les événement et il semblerait que je te doive beaucoup »

« Je n'ai fais que le protéger et je pense qu'il s'en serait très bien sorti seul, après tous il a le tempérament des Potter » fit calmement le brun.

« Le don pour les ennuis, plutôt. Enfin heureusement que ce sortilège a été apposer. Personne ne se souviendra de notre passage ici ! » maugréa Malefoy.

Un raclement les interrompus. Avec ce geste le directeur attira l'attention de tous les protagonistes sur lui.

« Sirius les réponses concernant la famille Potter peut attendre » fit Dumbledore avant de se pencher vers le Survivant qui daigna lever son regard vers le directeur et poursuivit : « Si je pensais pouvoir t'aider en te plongeant dans le sommeil pour retarder le moment où tu devras repenser à tout ce que tu as vécu cette nuit, crois bien que je le ferais. Mais je sais que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Endormir la douleur pendant quelque temps ne la rendra que plus intense lorsque tu la sentiras à nouveau. Tu as fait preuve d'une bravoure qui dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu attendre de toi et je te demande de montrer encore une fois ton courage. Je voudrais que tu nous raconte ce qui s'est passé »

Le phénix laissa échapper une note douce, comme un trémolo qui sembla frémir dans l'air. Et Harry raconta, il fut interrompu par quelques exclamations de Black et lorsque le directeur vérifia le bras de son protégé, prouvant que Queudver avait utilisé le sang de son prisonnier pour la résurrection de son maître. Bref rien de nouveau pour Draco. Le récit changea cependant quant Edward atterrit en plein milieux du duel.

« Un rayon de lumière reliait les deux baguettes ? » dit Sirius en regardant alternativement son filleul et son aîné avant de reprendre : « Pourquoi ? »

« Priori Incantatum » murmura le directeur.

« La remontée des sortilèges ? » dit Sirius d'un ton brusque.

« Exactement. La baguette magique de Voldemort et celle d'Harry contiennent le même élément. Dans chacune d'elles, il y a une plume de la queue du même phénix. En fait, il s'agit de ce phénix » dit Dumbledore en montrant l'oiseau rouge et or paisiblement installé sur les genoux d'Harry.

Malefoy lui décrocha durant les explications sur l'origine de la baguette, les connaissant déjà, deux fois, mais son attention fut à nouveau captée.

« …ne peut faire revivre les morts. Il s'agit simplement d'écho à l'envers. Un ombre du Cédric vivant a dû émerger de la baguette…C'est ce qui s'est passé Harry ? » dit le directeur d'un ton grave.

« Il m'a parlé. Le…le fantôme de Cédric, ou je ne sais quoi…Il m'a parlé » répondit-il.

« Un écho, un écho qui a conservé l'apparence et la personnalité de Cédric. Je devine que d'autres formes ont dû apparaître…Des victimes moins récentes de la baguette magique de Voldemort.. » dit Dumbledore.

« Un vieil homme, Bertha Jorkins. Et… » Dit Harry, la gorge toujours nouée.

« Tes parents ? » dit Dumbledore à voix basse.

« Oui »

« Les derniers meurtres accomplis par la baguette de Voldemort. En remontant le temps. Si tu avais maintenu le lien, d'autres échos, d'autres ombres seraient encore apparus. Maintenant, dis-nous..Qu'ont-elles fait, ces ombres ? » questionna l'aîné.

Et l'Elu finit son récit. En fait ce qui intéressa l'homme fut la réaction des parents d'Harry. Apparemment ceux-ci avait accepté sa relation avec leur fils. Intéressant.

« Je vais le répéter, Harry. Tu as fait preuve d'une bravoure qui dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu attendre de toi. Tu as manifesté le même courage que ceux qui sont mort en combattant Voldemort lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa puissance. Ce soir, tu as porté sur tes épaules le fardeau d'un sorcier aguerri et tu t'es montré à la hauteur de l'épreuve. A présent, tu nous as donné tout ce que nous pouvions demander. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes tout de suite au dortoir. Tu as besoin d'une potion de Sommeil et d'un peu de paix…Sirius, vous voudrez bien rester avec lui, cette nuit ? » dit Dumbledore.

Celui-ci acquiesça avant de se transformer en chien, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil suspicieux au blond.

« Draco aussi je présume » ajouta le vieux fou.

Toutes les personnes se dirigèrent vers la porte.


	11. Chapter 11: La fin du voyage

Et le chapitre suivant! J'ai été longue, hein? Même pas quinze minute, lol. En faite ce chapitre était déjà prêt depuis un moment, il lui manquait juste un raccord. Bon je vous laisse savourer en paix...

Chapitre 11 : La fin du voyage

« Harry ! Oh, Harry ! » fit Mme Weasley en se précipitant sur lui à peine Harry eut il mit un pied à l'infirmerie. Cependant Dumbledore s'interposa entre lui et la rouquine.

« Molly, écoutez moi un instant. Harry a traversé une terrible épreuve cette nuit. Et il a fallu qu'il la revive pour me la raconter. La seule chose dont il ait besoin, maintenant, c'est de sommeil, de tranquillité, de calme. S'il souhaite que vous restiez avec lui, vous pourrez le faire. Mais je ne veux pas que vous lui, leur » dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Edward avant de reporter son attention sur le groupe : « posiez de questions tant qu'ils ne seront pas prêt à y répondre, c'est-à-dire certainement pas ce soir »

« Vous avez entendu ? Il a besoin de calme » fit la femme, après avoir hoché la tête en guise d'approbation.

Harry fut conduit près d'un lit, on lui fournit un pyjama et il put se glisser dans les draps frais en quête d'un juste repos. Peu habitué au silence il s'intéressa à son environnement. Il y avait Ron, Hermione, Bill, Dumbledore, Draco, Edward et même Sirius sous sa forme de chien. Tous semblaient le couver du regard.

« Je me sens bien. Je suis simplement fatigué » se sentit il obliger de dire sous de telles observations.

« Il va falloir que tu boive tout ça. C'est une potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves » fit l'infirmière en lui déposant un gobelet de potion fumante.

« Heu… excusait moi mais Pott…Harry a fait tomber sa baguette… » fit Malefoy interrompant le garçon avant qu'il n'avale la décoction, à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Profitant du trouble de tous, il s'avança vers le lit du convalescent. Après tous un Malefoy ne bégaie pas, il domine tous. Mais en cet instant il n'était qu'un adolescent perdu, selon Harry. Arrivé à sa destination le blond redonna l'item au brun et sembla sur le point de s'enfuir. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. A la place il se pencha sur l'élu et l'embrassa. Pas d'un baiser torride et qui vous rende fou…Non… Ce baiser était emplit d'inquiétude, de tendresse et d'un je ne sais quoi qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à identifié… Mais il savait que s'était bon pas bien mais bon. C'était mieux que de se faire étouffer lors d'une de ces étreintes que Madame Weasley affectionnait par-dessus tout. C'est peut être pour cette raison qu'il abandonna et se consacra à cette échange. D'autant plus que s'était Malefoy qui la lui apportait, pas son double du futur, le vrai Malefoy, la fouine et peut être est-ce cela qui comptait. Il se moquait des spectateurs présents et de leurs réactions, lorsque sa main s'emmêla dans ces splendides cheveux blonds. Et les réactions allaient fusaient après cela. Il voyait déjà Ron devenir vert, les questions informulées d'Hermione, Molly le maternerait et il ne parlait même pas de celles inattendues de Bill, Dumbledore et visiteurs du futur.

« Et bien ca si je m'y attendais » fit la voix de son parrain, faisant redescendre les deux ados de leur nuage. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas le temps de dire Quiddich que Malefoy avait disparu, rouge de gène.

Ce qui arriva fut tel qu'il s'attendait. Ron était passablement vert et ne cessait de marmonner à propos de la _fouine dans la famille_. Hermione lui jetait des regards en coin signifiant qu'il devrait s'expliquait alors qu'elle tentait de calmait le rouquin. Bill était amusé comme les voyageurs du futur. Qu'elle surprise ce fut de n'avoir aucune réaction de madame Weasley. La matriarche en faite était plutôt en train de s'hyper ventiler devant la vu du célèbre assassin en fuite :

« Sirius Black ! »

« Du calme Molly, il n'y a aucun danger! J'ai invité Sirius Black ici » fit le directeur, ce qui sembla calmer la mère de famille.

Comme pour le ramener à la réalité son futur époux et père de ses enfants s'avança et lui tendit le gobelet qu'Harry avait posé sur la table de chevet avant de voir ses lèvres assaillit de la plus tendre des façons.

« Tu savais que ca arriverait ? » fit Harry en bloquant le bras du blond, la question étant plus une affirmation.

Le blond hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais avant d'avoir put articuler la moindre parole Harry posa un doigt dessus pour l'empêcher de prononcer une seule parole. Il avait compris. En voyant ses yeux gris se voiler de douleur. Il n'avait jamais osé demander des explications sur la pensine, sur les discussions entendues, mais il avait compris, peut importe comment il s'était mis ensemble, qu'il comptait. Et c'est tous ce qui lui importait. Si pour la paix, il devait mourir alors il le ferait. Il mourrait. Il mourrait pour eux. Pour sa famille. Pour TOUTE sa famille alors que son regard englobait la pièce. Etrangement cette simple pensée apaisa son âme. Même s'il oubliait en temps voulu il saurait faire don de sa vie.

« L'avenir ne doit pas être dévoilé et je vois dans tes yeux que le pire est à venir. Je me demande juste s'il y a de l'espoir dans les ténèbres.. » fit Harry, avant d'avaler la mixture puis de papillonner des yeux pour finir par s'endormir.

« L'espoir c'est toi mon lion » fit le blond avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de l'endormit en une légère caresse.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Draco était là dans cette infirmerie à regarder son amour sortir de son sommeil artificiel, si proche et pourtant si loin. Il avait enfin compris, il avait remonté le temps pour semer des indices, que certes seul un homme se souviendrait. Mais celui-ci prendra des mesures, il le savait, il l'avait vécu. Voilà comment expliquer la longueur d'avance qu'aura sur lui Dumbledore pendant sa sixième année et sa confiance envers lui. Peu importait, il avait scellé le futur, condamné son amour, enlever à son fils son père. Alors que Draco observer l'homme de sa vie dans ce lit d'infirmerie après le retour de Voldemort, il ne put empêcher une larme de couler. Il savait que cet événement enclencherait les autres telle une avalanche. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, une larme puis une seconde coulèrent, humidifiant ses joues. Des années qu'il n'avait pleuré, des années qu'il retenait sa peine cadenassé au plus profond de son cœur. Edward voyant la tristesse de son père, alla se serer dans ses bras que celui-ci ne refusa pas.

L'étrange petite scène attira les regards de tous sur eux, comme une star sous les projecteurs, et tous semblait choqué de voir un Malefoy pleuré. Certes du futur mais un Malefoy tout de même. Les opinions étaient variées, l'incompréhension pour beaucoup, le choc mais aussi la compassion. Cependant la personne la plus choqué était celle cloué dans son lit. Harry avait appris à connaître cet homme. Sous cette froideur, ce sarcasme se cachait un père exemplaire, doux et attentionné, le voir ainsi le bouleversait. Le regard émeraude rencontra l'anthracite. Et ce que l'élu y lit le bouleversa : de la douleur, de l'amour mais une grande part de tristesse. Personne ne bougea, tous semblait figer, comme s'ils ne devaient pas être dérangés.

Bientôt les contours des corps du père et du fils devinrent flous, signe de la fin du voyage.

« Bien messieurs, il est temps de retourner à votre époque. Le savoir que vous avez apporté ne sera aucunement oublié, enfin pour ma part » fit le directeur, une promesse dans les yeux.

Un à un chacun leurs adressa un signe d'adieux que le blond rendit. Lorsque vint le tour de saluer Harry, leurs corps avaient quasiment entièrement disparu. Le Survivant put lire sur les lèvres un je t'aime avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent définitivement. Edward lui salué les membres de sa famille connus ou inconnus qu'il avait appris à aimer, à découvrir ou redécouvrir.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Une fois les pieds posé dans leurs temps, Draco s'écroula, tant de peine et de chagrin qu'il avait contenu cette année se libérait, il serra contre lui son fils. Le garçon peu habitué à ce genre de démonstration mais conscient de la perte subit, se câlina volontier. Un long moment ils restèrent ainsi accrochés l'un à l'autre comme un naufragé se raccroche à sa bouée. Il allait couler sous le flot intense de ses émotions, il devait les faire sortir, faire comprendre à son fils :

« C'est injuste…. Les épreuves qu'il a subit, les peines qu'il a traversées…. » il continua en prenant le visage de son bébé « C'est injuste pour toi, de l'avoir si peu connu »

« J'ai pu quand même le connaître, juger l'homme qu'il était et l'aimer pour lui, père » dit calmement le garçon.

« C'est injuste. On me l'a volé. Il aurait dû être à mes côtés, te voir grandir. Nous disputer pour un oui ou un non. Il aurait dû… » continua le père.

« Arrête d'être aussi egocentrique, Malefoy » fit une voix coupant son monologue.

Soudain père et fils se retournèrent pour observer l'environnement, à la recherche de l'origine de la voix. Edward remarqua alors qu'ils se trouvaient au bon milieu du parc de Poudlard sous un soleil de plomb. Draco lui fit moins attention à ce détail, trop concentré sur ce son. Un son qu'il connaissait par cœur, qu'il venait de quitter mais qui ne devrait plus être de ce monde. Comme une réponse à ses prières, ils aperçurent au loin un homme s'approcher, du moins d'après la silhouette. Celui-ci était vêtu entièrement de blanc obligeant les Potter-Malefoy à plisser les yeux pour essayer de l'entrevoir.

« Papa…PAPA ! » hurla l'enfant avant de se précipiter dans les bras de son second père.

« Mon fils, mon bébé » fit le miraculé serrant la chair de sa chair contre lui.

« Je rêve…. C'est impossible… » tel était les seuls paroles du blond incapable de faire un mouvement depuis que son fils s'était mis à hurler.

L'homme se releva pris la main du garçon et se dirigea vers son amour. Pendant qu'il s'approchait, Draco eut tout le loisir de la détailler, grand, plus que dans son souvenir, avec des cheveux brun en bataille et de magnifiques yeux émeraude qu'il aurait reconnu partout. Lentement l'arrivant déposa une main sur la joue pâle du sang pur toujours sans voix, avant de dire :

« Oui c'est moi amour »

« Harry ! Oh Harry ! » fit l'enseignant en se jetant à son cou.

Edward s'écarta légèrement pour observer la scène. Il avait aperçu dans le passé la haine que se vouait Potter et Malefoy. Il avait vu aussi les deux ennemis se rapprocher doucement mettant leurs rencoeurs de côté. Mais là, on voyait clairement l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

« Tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux » demanda le brun en passant sa main dans ses cheveux défaisant sa natte.

« Tu aimais mes cheveux longs à l'époque » fit le blond timidement en rougissant comme une collégienne.

« Tu sais pourtant que j'aime tout de toi »

« Tout ? » fit le mari avec un ton taquin.

« Tout » conclut Harry en lui déposant un baiser au sommet de son crâne « tes manières » un baiser sur sa tempe « ton parfum » un baiser sur le nez « ta peau » avant de s'arrêter devant ses lèvres.

Draco, lui, s'était rebiffé à propos de ses manières mais se détendit vite aux propos suivant et son cerveau se déconnecta au moment où il sentit ce souffle contre ses lèvres même les dernières paroles du brun furent flou. Plus rien ne comptait que ses lèvres contre les siennes, que ses bras autour de sa taille, que cette langue chatouillant son palet, que…

« Hum, HUM ! » se fit entendre derrière eux, interrompant le couple en milieu d'activité intéressante.

Grognant contre l'opportun le blond se retourna prêt à user de toute son autorité professorale pour le faire déguerpir. Mais devant eux se tenait, Severus Rogue, directeur actuel de Poudlard, dans sa robe austère noir, prêt à les réprimander comme de vulgaire élève.

« Draco Lucius Potter-Malefoy, pourrait tu m'expliquer où tu avais disparu avec ta progéniture toute cette année et que fait Potter en chair et en os ici ! » levant le ton au fur et à mesure.

Draco dut s'extraire difficilement de l'étreinte de son homme, retirer sa main de ses cheveux afin de se retourner vers son parrain. Cependant Harry ne put se détacher du blond, trop d'année à rattraper, et de l'enlacer par derrière.

« PotTER ?! » cria soudainement le plus âgé, venant seulement de réaliser la réel présence d'une personne dite morte.

« En chair et en os ! Mais je crois que je ne suis, pour le moment, pas le sujet du débat » fit sarcastiquement le héros clouant le bec du célèbre maître des potions.

« Potter je vois que vous n'avez pas changé, toujours aussi arrogant. Toujours à faire votre héros »

« Stop, stop. Il suffit. Arrêtez un peu » hurla le blond voyant la querelle qui se profilait.

Etrangement le fait de se faire réprimander par son filleul et ancien élève calma le directeur :

« Nous réglerons cela plus tard Potter… Explique-moi, diable, où donc vous aviez disparu ? »

« En réalité c'est ma faute, oncle Sev » fit timidement Edward.

Les yeux noirs de Severus se fixèrent sur lui, en attente d'explication.

« J'ai… J'ai confondu le dictame et l'asphodèle… Le chaudron a explosé et nous nous sommes retrouvés père et moi à Poudlard, il y a quinze ans… »

Sans aucune surprise le plus âgé se pinça le nez de dépit alors que ses parents posaient sur lui un regard compatissant.

« Les gènes Potter, je vous jure…. De quelle catastrophe avez-vous été responsable ? »

« En réalité, personne ne se souviendra de notre passage sauf le professeur Dumbledore » fit Ed.

« Dumbledore ? » interrogea le maître des potions en se tourna légèrement vers le couple, sachant pertinemment à quel point le vieux fou savait jouer des informations obtenues.

« Oui, Sev. Et ce que nous lui avons appris explique la longueur d'avance que ce citronné avez sur nous à l'époque»

Cette fois, la surprise se peint sur le visage, si peu expressif, de Rogue.

« Ce voyage explique aussi ma présence ici » fit Harry, intervenant pour la première fois dans la discussion, faisant se poser sur lui trois regards interrogateurs l'obligeant à se justifier : « Ne me dévisageais pas ainsi ! En acceptant de ne pas changer le passé, vous avez permis de changer le futur ! Et me revoilà »

« Votre humour vous perdra Potter » commença à attaquer le directeur.

Edward rigola devant la réaction puérile des deux adultes alors que son père ouvrait la bouche pour faire cesser ses enfantillages, ils furent à nouveau interrompu:

« Draco ! DRACO ! »

Ce hurlement parvint d'une jeune femme brune, précédemment enceinte, au seuil des portes du château avant de courir vers le groupe hétéroclite présent en plein milieu du parc et sauter au cou du blond.

« Draco Lucius Potter-Malefoy, je t'interdis de disparaître juste au moment de la naissance de ton fil… eul..» commença tonner la jeune maman avant de s'apercevoir qui se tenait légèrement en retrait alors que le sang pur marmonner après les gens qui citait son nom entier.

« Har… » commença Hermione avant de défaillir et de se faire rattraper à deux doigt du sol par le Serpentard.

« Potter, je sens que votre retour va me causer quelque soucis » déclara le directeur sur un ton fataliste.

« Comme à chaque fois que je respire je crois professeur. Et c'est Potter-Malefoy ! »

« Au lieu de vous montrer à quel point vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre vous pourriez me donner un coup de main, Gr…Weasley est lourde »

« Weasley ? »

« A quoi vous attendiez vous, Potter ? Miss Je Sais Tout et la Belette se sont marier, ils ont même copulez » répondit le ténébreux Severus Rogue en allongeant son ancienne élève.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Du hall d'entrée, Ronald aperçu sa femme courir à l'endroit où avait disparu leur ancien professeur. Inquiet de ne pas voir sa femme revenir et connaissant sa curiosité, il décida de jeter un coup d'œil comme tous ancien Gryffondor qui se respecte. Grâce à son observation due à de longue année en temps qu'auror, il nota la présence de quatre individus mais pas la crinière folle de sa Mione. Il confia le petit bout de choux qu'il tenait dans ses bras à l'élève avec qu'il maintenait une conversation avant de prendre la direction empreinté par les deux autres membres du corps professoral. En chemin, il remarqua que sa dulcinée était allongée au sol faisant accélérer sa marche laborieuse à cause de sa vielle blessure à la jambe. Contrairement à Hermione, lorsqu'il aperçu son défunt meilleur ami, il éclata de rire. Un rire prenant, suffocant, le faisant se plier de rire.

Le brun se dégagea des bras de son mari pour se planter devant son meilleur ami. Lentement le rouquin se releva se mettant à la hauteur du miraculé et le serra contre lui avant de déclarer :

« Hé mon pote, même mort tu trouve encore de ne pas faire comme les autres »

« Que veux tu Ronny c'est ma marque de fabrique »

« T'as épousé un Malefoy alors c'est sur » rigola Ron en relevant sa femme à nouveau réveillé.

« Weasley, je ne te permet pas » fit le blond.

« Voyons, amour. Ron ne faisait que plaisanter » en retournant enlacer son mari.

A ce contact le blond se liquéfia. Comment résister alors qu'il avait été sevrer pendant plus de dix ans de sa présence ?

« Tu vois que jamais rien n'arrive par hasard » fis une voix à l'oreille d'Edward. Il sursauta, trop occupé à regarder la scène de ses parents ensemble avec leurs amis et se retourna pour croiser le regard rêveur de sa meilleure amie.

« Maelis ! Tu m'as surpris »

« Je venais rapporter au professeur Weasley son bébé »

Ce ne fut qu'a se moment que tous s'intéressèrent au fardeau que portez la jeune fille.

« Oh !Nathanel ! » fit la brunette, actuel mère de famille en reprenant son fils « Laissez moi vous présenter Nathanel Weasley ou Nat » en tendant le bébé à Harry.

Celui-ci prit le poupon avec tellement de précaution que s'en était presque drôle.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas Harry ? Que j'ai fais de Draco sont parrain ? » interrogea le rouquin.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi faire d'un mort le parrain de ce garçon » répondit avec sagesse le brun en rendant l'enfant à ses parents.

« Il est temps de rentrer les jeunes. C'est l'heure du diner. Prêt Potter à affronter la foule ?» fit le directeur.

« Allons y » conclut Harry en attrapant la main de son mari et posant l'autre sur l'épaule d'Edward pendant que le rouquin reprenait sa descendance.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Lorsqu'Harry Potter pénétra dans la grande salle toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, vers lui, enclenchant des murmures. Une fois arrivée à la table des professeurs, le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'exprimer :

« Laisser moi vous annoncer que Harry Potter est de retour parmi nous » à ses paroles le bruit fut si assourdissant que Rogue se lança un sonorus « Silence ! Bien ! Le retour miraculeux de Potter n'est pas la seule nouvelle du jour, le professeur Potter-Malefoy ainsi que le jeune Edward sont eux aussi réapparut. Bien maintenant bonne appétit »

Les époux Weasley, Potter-Malefoy ainsi que le directeur s'installèrent, après ajout de siège à leur table tandis qu'Edward, lui retourna auprès de sa maison avec Maelis et étrangement personne ne leur posa de question. Vers la fin du repas, une personne se leva et se planta vers le centre d'attention.

« Hello, Harry » fit le l'homme.

« Hé ! Seam' » répondit le brun avant de faire le tour de la table et de serrer son ami contre lui.

Une fois le premier geste amorcé toutes personnes ayant connu de près ou de loin vinrent le saluer afin de réaliser son retour puis se furent au tour des enfants de lui sauter dessus pour toucher le Sauveur.

Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard qui en disant long sur leurs humeurs. Les yeux du blond firent comprendre au plus jeune qu'ils récupéraient l'attention du mari et père plus tard et qu'ils feraient mieux de s'y habituer.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Des heures plus tard, dans un appartement situé au cachot, deux corps nus étaient enlacés dans un lit aux draps complètement défaits.

« Potter tu as fait de moi une personne toute miel et cela va se payer »

« Mais j'y compte bien Malefoy »

« Tais-toi ! Et embrasse moi » grogna le blond.

Le brun s'exécuta avec plaisir, lui ravissant ses lèvres en un baiser de plus en plus passionné. N'étant pas Gryffondor pour rien, il n'eu aucune honte à susurrer la voix rauque à son amant : « Draco as-tu laissé quelqu'un d'autre que moi te toucher ? » alors qu'une de ses mains traitresse glissait vers son entrejambe.

« Non ! » fit le blond outré alors que la main effleuré son sexe, à présent érigé.

« C'est-à-dire » susurra le brun, prenant en main cette brulante érection.

Seulement la voix du Sang Pur restait bloquer dans sa gorge. Des années d'abstinence. Pas que le sexe avait grand intérêt pour lui mais il vouait le ciel de lui avoir donné cette main et le propriétaire si sexy qui allait avec. Propriétaire qui attendait une réponse, il bougea sa main dans un mouvement de va et vient, obligeant Draco à soupirer, en espérant que cette main ne cesse jamais celui-ci déclara:

« Toi et seulement toi »

« Voyons un peu plus d'esprit Mr. Le serpentard ! Que voulais vous dire par là ? » continua Harry en accentuant son mouvement de son poignet faisant monter son blond au bord de la jouissance.

« A Toi… Je suis a toi et seulement à TOI » hurlait le professeur soumit aux jeux de son époux, criant le dernier toi accentué par un doigt dans son intimité inexploré depuis fort, fort longtemps.

« Vraiment ? » fit sournoisement le Gryffondor en arrêtant toute activité.

« Tu sais bien que oui. Maintenant tais toi et occupe toi de moi tu as dix ans de caresse à rattraper » fit l'ancien Serpentard, exigeant de son mari qu'il s'occupe de lui.

Et qu'elle meilleur moyen que de coller son corps contre celui de son vis-à-vis et de s'y frotter sans vergogne.

« A vos ordres » fut la dernière parole d'Harry avant de reprendre les lèvres de son amour en abandonnant toutes idées de tourmenter son amour afin de s'adonner au jeu de l'amour.

Les lèvres d'Harry semblaient tracer un chemin le long de sa jugulaire alors que ses mains parcouraient son torse l'effleurant à peine, ce qui frustra le blond au plus au point.

« Patience »

Changeant de tactique le brun lécha le corps sous lui jusqu'au nombril où il mima l'acte avec sa langue. Continuant son chemin vers le plaisir, il descendit plus bas, près de sa virilité, imitant le Serpentard lors de leur première fois. Mais contrairement à Draco, il n'avait pas envie de jouer, il le lécha avant de le prendre franchement dans sa bouche. Son manège ne dura pas longtemps avant que le corps sous lui l'interrompe.

« Je veux venir avec toi » fit le blond.

Ne se faisant pas prier, la main d'Harry descendit pour entreprendre la préparation de son chère et tendre alors que sa bouche s'adonnait au plaisir de dévorer sa consœur. Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, le brun entra en son amour tentant de refrénait l'envie de le pilonner avec force et passion. Cependant le blond sous lui à bout de nerf, bougea les hanches donnant le départ au plus merveilleux des balais amoureux. Draco hurlait de plaisir, sa prostate touché. Draco griffait. Draco mordait. Et bientôt il jouit suivit de peu par Harry. A bout de souffle ils s'effondrèrent, mais bien vite Draco sentit l'enthousiasme de son mari revenir.

« Prêt Mr Potter-Malefoy pour un troisième round? Je ne vous laisserai dormir qu'au petit matin» fit le Gryffondor alors qu'il se sentait à nouveau d'attaque.

« Il est temps de me redonner les reines mon cher. Ton tour reviendra » fit le blond avant d''inverser leur position, tout en se retirant du brun et à commencer à taquiner son mari.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Incapable de s'endormir et préférant ne pas réveiller son dragon, Harry s'était éclipser dans les couloirs du château. Ses pas le menèrent en bas de la tour d'astronomie où il décida d'y faire un saut, un sourire aux lèvres en repensant à sa soirée. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour jusqu'au matin mais une bonne partie et ils avaient toute la vie pour assouvir leurs envies après tout. En arrivant en haut des marches il s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir choisit cette destination et que s'était Edward assis à contempler les étoiles.

« Celle la c'est Sirius » fit Harry à son fils, le faisant sursauter.

« Papa ? » s'écria le garçon un peu en panique de se voir attraper par son propre père à contourner le règlement.

« J'ai trop souvent contourné le règlement pour t'en tenir rigueur. Et c'est inscrit dans les gènes des Potter tout Malefoy qu'ils soient » fit le brun en venant s'étendre près de son fils.

Un silence d'installa entre eux. Silence que brisa Harry :

« Tu sais Edward je regrette de ne pas avoir été présent pour toi au cours de ton enfance… Je me rattraperais c'est sur…J'ai toujours voulu avoir des parents qui m'aimeraient et … Tu dois connaître mon histoire… »

« Je voudrais te l'entendre me la raconter »

« Tu es sur ? »

« Peu de temps avant de retourner dans le passé j'ai découvert que j'avais un père, un second père, Harry Potter. Et on m'a parlé de toi en temps qu'ami, que héros… Mais en retournant dans le passé j'ai eu la chance de passé des moments avec toi mais tu n'étais pas mon père pour autant… Toi et père vous vous haïssiez tellement ! Je veux donc entendre ce récit de ta bouche »

« Bien. Mais prépare toi, ce n'est ni une histoire belle, ni une histoire courte. Il s'agit d'un orphelin, qui à l'âge de un an et demi perdit ses parents. Ses parents…. »

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube se levaient, Draco partit à la recherche de son insaisissable mari. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était seul et la place d'à côté semblait froide signe que son mari était parti depuis un moment. Le connaissant bien, il pencha pour un lieu en hauteur, Harry avait toujours aimé voler et un jour il y a des années il lui avait confessé regarder les étoiles sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. Une fois arrivé à destination, le tableau qu'il découvrit valait son pesant de galions. Les deux hommes de sa vie étaient là, ensemble. En effet, Edward s'était endormi dans les bras de son père en l'écoutant narrait ses aventures. Bien au chaud entre ses bras protecteurs le sommeil l'avait gagné peu à peu et Harry s'était contenter de le tenir contre lui jusqu'à lors, heureux de partager ce moment avec son fils. C'est ainsi qu'il était heureux. Avec les deux hommes de sa vie.

FIN

Merci de m'avoir tous suivit. J'ai adoré vos reviews!!! Et pour ce à qui ca interesse ce n'est pas la vrai fin, en faite j'ai préparé un petit bonus mais je verais en fonction du nombre de mes reviews si je le poste ou pas (non, non je ne suis pas du tout sadique!!!)


	12. Chapter 12: Bonus

_Et voilà mon bonus, désolé pour l'attente... Et merci de m'avoir suivie... J'ai deux fics en préparation une HPDM et HPSS alors à bientôt!_

Chapitre 12 : Epilogue (Bonus)

Un été s'était écoulé depuis le retour miraculé de notre Survivant national. Comme s'était attendu, les médias s'en étaient fait des gorges chaudes mais Harry Potter n'avait donné qu'une brève interview avant de retourner à sa vie familiale. Harry avait donc réintégrer sa maison, la maison de la Licorne, dans laquelle il avait passé ses premiers mois de mariage. La seule question réellement en suspend restés celle du métier du brun, après tous ses deux amours seraient chacun hors de ses murs durant l'année scolaire. Bien sur un certain désaccord était sur le choix de carrière envisagé par l'élu…

**Flash back**

« Que pensais vous faire à présent Potter ? » demanda Rogue pendant le petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin de son retour.

« Je pensais devenir auror comme Ron » fit le héros en plantant sa fourchette dans sa nourriture.

« Il en est HORS de question » fit Draco à ses côtés en le fusillant du regard.

« Mais… » commença le brun.

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui compte ! Tu as passé douze hors de porté il est hors de question que tu reste loin de mon champ de vision » fit son mari, hystérique.

« Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire alors ? » demanda Harry, penaud.

« Si je puis me permettre Mr Potter. Il y a ici un poste ici à pourvoir » dit sournoisement Rogue.

« Lequel ? » interrogea t-il.

« Celui de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal »

« La malédiction n'a pas encore était brisé ? » fit le brun.

« Non. Et je ne vois pas mieux que toi pour faire exception à la règle… encore… » dit son mari.

« C'est vrai. Mais aurais-je le niveau ? » demanda le héros.

« Le dire m'écorche la bouche mais personne ne serait plus qualifié que vous pour répondre à cette fonction » dit Rogue.

**Fin du Flash Back**

C'est ainsi qu'il devint professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait d'ailleurs cours avec les deuxièmes années Gryffondor/ Serpentard, dont son fils faisait partit. Il montrait tranquillement à ses élèves un Pittiponk, leurs expliquaient ses propriétés pendant que les élèves prenaient des notes. Le bruit régulier des plumes grattant sur des parchemins quand sa porte de cours fut défoncée par un Draco Lucius Potter-Malefoy passablement échevelé.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER. Comment as-tu osé ! » s'écria le blond.

Le nouveau professeur de défense réfléchissait à vive allure pendant que ses élèves fuyaient la salle. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher personne ne l'avais dragué. Il n'avait pas reçu de courrier d'admirateur.

« Comment as-tu osé me mettre à nouveau enceint ? » cria de nouveau le sang pur.

« C'est vrai ? » fit son mari avec joie.

« Si à chaque fois que je te laisse me toucher Potter, tu m'engrosse, je ne t'en laisserais plus l'occasion» poursuivit Draco, ne se préoccupant pas de la joie de son conjoint.

Draco pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait mais Harry devait comprendre car apparemment cela dépanadait de sa volonté. Et il devait se rentrer cette idée dans la tête ou sinon ils risquaient de repeuplé le monde de la magie d'ici quelque années. Draco savait que le brun regrettait de ne pas avoir été là pour Edward même s'il faisait tout pour se rattraper. De plus chacun de leur côté le couple avait émis le regret d'être fils unique. Mais pour le blond la discussion qu'ils avaient eue n'était que des paroles prononçaient, des projets pour plus tard. Apparemment pas pour son mari. Malgré tout il était heureux. C'était surtout la manière dont il l'avait découvert qui le mettait en rogne. Il est vrai qu'il se sentait patraque ces derniers jours mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue de la rentrée et sur l'insatiabilité de l'homme de sa vie. Ce matin en revanche alors qu'il donnait un cours à des Pouffsoufles et Serdaigles de première années, il avait du quitter précipitamment les cachots pour rendre son déjeuner dans les toilettes les plus proches. Fatigue, nausées et lion affamé. Il avait vite fait le lien. Il s'était dirigé vers l'infirmerie et avait exigé un seul test. Positif. Et le voilà dans la salle de cours de son amour, en colère, à lui hurler dessus. Lui, lui était bêtement heureux. Bien sûr qu'il voulait un autre enfant, qu'il voulait donner un frère ou une sœur à Edward. Mais pas maintenant et pas lui. En fait, il avait espérer réussir à mettre Harry enceint et lui aussi prouver qu'il pouvait le faire. Ce qui est fait est fait. Il espérait échapper au même désagrément que lors de sa précédente grossesse. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Cette fois allait être différente, il avait Harry pour satisfaire tous ces caprices. Il se voyait mal demander une seconde fois à Severus.

« Tu ne veux pas Draco » dit Harry, en s'approchant doucement de son mari et en arborant la moue qui le faisait toujours craqué.

« Bien sur que si. De toute façon il est trop tard » dit Draco, en se laissant enlacé : « Je suppose qu'Edward sera ravi de la nouvelle »

Le brun ne fit qu'acquiescer aux paroles prononcer. Bien sur que son fils allaient être heureux. Avoir un frère ou une sœur avaient été l'un de ses plus grands regrets à part le fait de ne pas connaitre son père. Mais bon Harry avaient d'autre idées en tête que de penser au moment où ils annonceraient cette délicieuse nouvelle à son enfant. Non, pour le moment il avait plutôt en tête des moyens de faire gémir le blond entre ses bras.

« Même si ma fille est en route il ne faudrait pas oublier comment faire… » dit le brun, ses mains se faisant plus caressantes

« Une fille ? Il en est hors de question… Les Malefoys n'ont que des garçons… »

« Mon cœur, je croyais que tu avais brisé les traditions en épousant un homme. De plus, les Malefoys n'engendrent qu'un héritier et tu es enceint pour la deuxième fois…Donc tes principes de sang pur tu les mets au placard et tu me fais l'amour maintenant sur ce bureau » fit Harry en approchant ses lèvres de ses consœurs.

« Je vois que tu as d'autre plan que la conversation » dit Draco comprenant les intentions de son intime ennemi ou plutôt en sentant son érection.

« Putain oui ! » gémit-il alors qu'il se sentait pousser contre une table et son amour se frotter à lui.

Draco ne se posa guère plus de question et fit l'amour à son lion, là sur cette table de cour où il y a peu un élève se tenait. Le blond réfléchirait à sa vengeance plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, après tout il avait neuf mois pour y penser.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Quelques mois plus tard, des cris provenant de l'infirmerie se firent entendre. En effet Draco Potter-Malefoy arrivait au terme de sa grossesse et commencer à subir un véritable supplice avec pour cause ses contractions, indiquant que le moment était venu d'expulser la nouvelle génération Potter-Malefoy. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui préoccuper le blond si en croyait les paroles qu'il s'époumonait à dire :

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! TU AS INTERET A AMENER TES FESSES TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Harry prévenu se dépêcha de rejoindre à la hâte l'infirmerie délaissant sa classe. Il entra en trombe dans ce lieu autrefois maudit pour faire face à une scène assez cocasse. Mme Pomfresh avait présentement la tête entre les jambes de son mari et s'il n'était pas persuadé de ne pas survivre à son époux s'il n'osait ne serait ce que sourire, il aurait éclaté de rire. Harry n'était pas censé avoir vu la naissance de son fils lors de son voyage dans la pensine, me dirais vous ? Etrangement aucune personne ne semblait se souvenir de leur voyage intempestif dans le futur. Et d'après les recherches d'Hermione, qui avait remué toute la bibliothèque et réserve, leurs souvenirs à tous avaient servi de prix. Prix pour sa résurrection. Enfin pas résurrection, en faite en mourant le prix ayant déjà était payé il n'avait fait que suspendre sa vie en attendant que la boucle soit bouclé. Ou un truc dans le genre. Harry avait un peu perdu le fils des explications de sa meilleure amie. Il avait cependant retenu l'essentiel. En retournant dans le passé, les voyageurs avaient aidés Harry à prendre la décision de se sacrifié et que leurs mémoires avaient servis de compensation pour ses douze ans en suspens. Hermione avait expliqué également une histoire à propos de mémoire du corps c'est-à-dire que leurs corps semblaient se souvenir de ce que, eux, étaient incapables.

Bref… Il n'était pas là pour repenser à cette histoire mais pour assister aux joies de l'enfantement. Autant il avait désiré cette enfant autant il avait hâte que ça finisse. Un Malefoy, malgré tous l'amour qu'il lui porte, était vraiment insupportable enceint. Quoique le mot ne soit pas assez fort mais Harry avait supporté sans broncher, il avait provoqué cette situation après tout et il était sur que le Serpentard se vengeait un peu par la même occasion. Il était loin de se douter que la revanche du blond allait se conclure aujourd'hui.

« Pile au bon moment Mr Potter » dit l'infirmière.

Elle ne fit pas attention au Potter-Malefoy prononçait et ajouta pour son patient : « Bien Mr Malefoy je suppose que vous n'avez pas oubliez comment faire ? A mon signal poussez »

« Grrr ! J'ai à nouveau l'impression d'être une femme »

« Ne faite pas l'enfant. Poussez » fit l'infirmière alors qu'une contraction venait.

Comme il l'avait fait pour son fils auparavant il se laissa guider par la femme et poussa lorsqu'on le lui ordonnait. La seule chose différente et qu'il avait son amour à ses côtés. Celui-ci lui tenait une main et caressait tendrement une mèche de ses cheveux qui se collait à son front à cause de l'effort. Le moment idéal. Alors qu'une autre de ces maudites contraction lui martyrisait le bassin il prit sa voix la plus douloureuse et s'adressa à son mari :

« Harry »

« Oui amour ? »

« Jure-moi. Jur…moi »

« Tous ce que tu voudras amour »

« Tu promet ? »

« Je promet »

« Sur ta magie ? »

« Sur ma magie. Demande moi ce que tu voudras et je le ferais »

« Jure moi que notre prochain enfant c'est toi qui le portera »

Merde il venait de faire avoir. S'était donc sa le plan diabolique de son mari. L'engrosser. Soit il le ferait.

« Je le jure »

Une nouvelle contraction plus forte les interrompit. Ce concentrant sur sa respiration Draco mit de côté sa récente victoire pour se préoccuper uniquement de cette enfant lui écartant les hanches sans se sentir concerné par le fait qu'il brouillait la main d'Harry. Des cris résonnèrent enfin annonçant la naissance d'un nouveau membre Potter-Malefoy le treize mai à 14h24. L'infirmière emmena dans un premier temps le bébé pour effectuer les premières vérifications et le laver, permettant au couple de se remettre.

« Félicitation. C'est une fille » fit Pomfresh avant de déposer le poupon dans les bras du brun et de laisser les heureux parents.

« Une fille ! » s'écria Draco

« Bonjour toi » fit Harry en prenant délicatement le bébé comme si c'était ce qui était de plus précieux au monde « Bonjour Elarianne »

« Elarianne ? » fit le blond.

« Tu n'aime pas ? »

« Si. Je m'étonne juste que tu es du style » dit Draco en récupérant son fardeau : « Bonjour ma Princesse. Bonjour Elarianne Lily Potter-Malefoy »

Un moment s'écoula tranquillement alors que les deux parents posaient sur ce lit d'infirmerie observait leur fille dormir.

« Hum…Je peux ? » fit doucement Edward pour ne pas briser l'harmonie du moment.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Edward avait été emballé par l'annonce de la grossesse de son père. Il avait eu peur de passer au second plan, il avait une vie à combler avec son second père, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il admirait d'ailleurs son paternel, s'occuper de père était déjà assez, il était depuis son retour d'une jalousie et d'un capricieux, mais enceint s'était mille fois pire. Ed ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où il était parti se refugier chez ses parrains ou Severus, dans l'espoir d'échapper à une énième plainte de diva enceint. D'ailleurs ces coups d'éclats étaient sujets de plaisanterie au sein du château.

Cependant depuis un moment le sujet de préoccupation était justement son père. Celui avait dépassé son terme depuis quelque temps, ce qui rendait le Gryffondor alerte à tous les bruits de couloir pour savoir le moment où son père allait accoucher. Et justement en se rendant en cours il avait entendu deux élèves qui parlait de son père, Harry Potter, qu'il avait vu se rendre à l'infirmerie, si vite qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait le diable au fesse. Le moment était donc arrivait. Cependant il ne se rendit pas sur place, l'idée d'assister à ce moment avait quelque chose de trop personnel comme si cet instant n'appartenait qu'à ces pères.

Edward termina donc sa journée de cours normalement. Toutefois il fut si distrait que même Maelis réussit sa métamorphose avant lui, chose jusqu'à aujourd'hui inimaginable. Et le voilà à présent devant les portes de l'infirmerie à débattre mentalement sur la probabilité qu'il franchisse le seuil. Mais comme tous bon Gryffondor qu'il était il s'avança et se dirigea vers le lit autour duquel était tirés les rideaux. Une fois là il fit une pose.

« Bonjour ma Princesse. Bonjour Elarianne Lily Potter-Malefoy » entendit-il.

Elarianne. Il avait donc une sœur. Un être sur qui il veillerait. Bizarrement la boule d'angoisse qui ne le laissait reposer en paix depuis l'annonce de l'accouchement disparu. Il avait une famille. Enfin.

« Hum…Je peux ? » demanda l'étudiant, après avoir tiré le rideau.

« Bien sur mon ange » fit l'élu, en apportant doucement le poupon au garçon.

Edward pris précautionnèrent sa sœur, comme si elle été la chose la précieuse au monde, plus que son cousin Nathanel, qu'il avait l'habitude de porter, et la contempla.

Le couple observait ce tableau avec délectation. Leurs enfants.

« Je suis sur qu'elle, elle sera à Serpentard » fit Draco, tentant par cette phrase de cacher les larmes qui montaient.

« Ne soit donc pas si pressé de la voir grandir »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne diras pas la même chose le jour où elle te présentera son futur mari »

Il y eut un blanc.

« Il en est hors de question ! C'est mon bébé et seulement le mien, personne ne posera un doigt dessus »

« Et Edward ? »

« Non plus. Moi vivant personne ne les touchera »

« Hum. Père il est un peu tard »

« QUOI ! »

« J'ai embrassé Maelis » fit le Gryffondor, rouge pivoine avant de disparaitre.

Le blond voulut se levait présentement mais en fut dans l'incapacité, son accouchement ne remontant que à quelques heures. Il finit par abdiquer et marmonnant à propos du fait que ca ne passerait pas comme ça.

« Couche-toi, mon ange. Repose-toi »

« Mais… mais… »

« Nos enfants feront ce qu'il voudront… » commença Harry avant d'ajouter : « Tant qu'ils trouveront des personnes digne d'eux »

Voyant que le blond boudait toujours.

« Dors. Tu es si fatigué que tu ne réfléchis pas convenablement. Dors. Je veille sur votre sommeil à tous les deux »

« Je n'oublis pas Potter que tu me dois de porter un enfant »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je suis un Gryffondor jusqu'à bout des ongles et je ne me délierais pas » fit doucement le brun, berçant ainsi son mari, se disant à lui-même que de toute façon il avait prévu de porter leur enfant. Mais cela il ne le dirait pas.

C'est ainsi que plusieurs mois plus tard, le professeur de défense se promenait avec un petit ventre, qui aurait pu passer pour une prise de poids, si ce ventre ne s'arrondissait pas avec les mois. Et en plein mois de juillet naquit Severn James Sirius Potter-Malefoy.

Elarianne prit les bons coté de ses pères, elle avait la beauté et grâce des Malefoys, blonde aux yeux verts, qui faisait fondre n'importe qui par sa frimousse adorable digne d'un Potter, y comprit ses parents. Severn lui était un mélange de ses pères, châtain avec des yeux vairons, il était calme et poser, l'inverse de sa sœur capricieuse et bruyante. A l'âge de onze ans la petite Elarianne fut repartit à Serpentard, pour le malheur de ses parents et le jeune Severn à Serdaigle. Edward se maria avec Maelis.


End file.
